Moonlight Flower
by Shinigami Yumi
Summary: In his fight with a certain silver-haired vampire, Leon chose to save his enemy from fading away. They become unlikely friends and continue to hunt the ones who ruined their lives, but as years pass, Joachim finds himself wanting more. Full summary inside
1. Roots

_**Shinigami Yumi**_

presents

_**Moonlight Flower**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned CastleVania. I unfortunately don't, and I don't make money from writing this either.

**Summary:** In his fight with a certain silver-haired vampire, Leon chose to save his enemy from fading away. The two become unlikely friends, and Joachim takes Leon as his Host. The years pass as Leon continues to hunt the night with Joachim's aid while searching for Mathias. Meanwhile, Joachim finds himself wanting far more than he already has. Possible JoachimLeon, MathiasLeon and MathiasLeonJoachim later. Implied WalterJoachim. Yes, it's **YAOI**. You have been warned.

**A/N:** Contains spoilers for all of Lament of Innocence. Now, I realize this is a bit of a leap of faith, and I won't even attempt to argue a canon basis for this possibility, but this fic idea sprung from a conversation I was having with my beloved beta, Meinarch, about "What if Leon spared Joachim's life?" and that woman can convince me of almost anything. Like every author, I have my own theories about vampire mythology even while working within CastleVania canon, so you might not agree with some elements, but please bear with me. That said, I hope you enjoy my first CastleVania fanfiction. Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Roots**

Leon Belmont figured this vampire, Walter Bernhard, had a sense of humour, albeit a rather sick one. In order to give hunters a fighting chance at surviving long enough to 'entertain' him personally, he'd thoughtfully designated safe rooms barred against monster entry for humans to get some rest in. As he sat upon the cold bluish stone floor, he wondered for the umpteenth time how Sara was feeling. If she had been hurt, he swore he'd never forgive the monster. His sweet fiancée… He would definitely rescue her; she had never done anything in her life to deserve this.

The young knight rose and gathered his things, strapping on his armour and slipping on the necessary accessories. It was time to set out again; he'd rested long enough. According to the seemingly ancient map he'd found lying around and later added to personally, he was back at the place he couldn't get to earlier. He'd triggered the switches for both the bridge and the water flow, so the path should be passable now. He was reaching the end of the Dark Palace of Waterfalls, and the path would probably lead him to one of the high–level monsters guarding one of Walter's orbs.

He set out, hurrying through the door on his right to avoid the reptilian monsters lurking in the corridor into the circular chamber with the statues of maidens bearing torches in the middle. True enough, there was no longer a curtain of water cascading down before the other door and blocking his passage. He pushed open the door guardedly, preparing for an attack, but once again the area beyond was devoid of life. The bridge had risen though, so he could now get across to the other side.

Leon walked up to the door and traced familiar carvings with his fingertips. The patterns were like those upon the doors of the other orb guardians he had fought, but he couldn't feel the presence of a monster beyond it. Hesitantly, he pushed the door open and entered. It was a cave–like chamber, dimly lit like the rest of the Dark Palace of Waterfalls. A small lamp hung from the stone ceiling near the entrance, glowing with a magical light. He could just make out the shape of several swords embedded in the stone ground, perhaps left by some hunters who had failed to survive Walter's test. Further ahead in the darkness, the shadows coalesced into what appeared to be a cage with doors that had been broken down. Squinting a little, he caught sight of the silhouette of… a person? It looked like someone was sitting on the ground before the cage, hugging his knees, but Leon couldn't be certain.

Taking a step forward, he called, "Is someone there?"

There was no response.

"Are you a prisoner here?" he tried again.

The figure stirred. "Who are you…?" The other's velvety baritone echoed off the cavern walls.

The blond hesitated. "My name is Leon," he replied. "And you are…?"

The person rose slowly, gracefully, and moved closer. "My name…" he enunciated softly as he stepped into the light. "…is Joachim Armster." Silver shoulder–length hair framed a pale flawless face from which placid bluish grey eyes gazed out. Joachim wore dark blue robes trimmed with silver and a breastplate of the same colour with silver patterns over it, and he carried himself with a languid air of understated elegance. Leon unexpectedly found himself thinking that the other was almost beautiful, surreally so. "It's too bad…" Joachim continued, his eyes glowing an eerie red. "…that you aren't Walter."

An oppressive energy pervaded the air then, taking Leon aback slightly. "This feeling…" he mused. "Are you a vampire?"

Pale lips curled into a small disdainful smirk. "That's right, lowly human."

_A vampire? Here?_ Leon was puzzled. "But why is a vampire locked away here?" he wondered aloud.

"Shut up!" Joachim shouted, suddenly irate, as he turned and began pacing. That is, if one would consider it pacing despite its lack of speed or urgency. "Damn Walter!" he ranted angrily. "I would have won, if not for his Ebony Stone!!"

"Ebony Stone?" Leon echoed, his interest piqued. If it was valuable information that might help him in his quest to save Sara, he wanted to hear it. "What is that?" he asked.

As if suddenly remembering his existence and presence, the vampire halted in his pacing and turned to face him, wearing a bitter and disdainful smile. "If you want to know…" Joachim raised his arms, and the five swords embedded in the ground glowed in a blue light as they flew to hover around him in a circle. "…beat me!" he cried, rising as well to float a few inches off the ground. "It'll be a nice prelude to defeating Walter." A slender finger pointed at the blond. "I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Taken by surprise at the sudden change of disposition, the blond just barely managed to roll out of the way unscathed when the other abruptly charged at him. Leaping to his feet, he lashed out with the whip, but it bounced off an invisible barrier, and he had to dodge sideways to avoid a pair of swords. As he continued to evade attacks, he realized that the barrier glowed faintly with a blue light if he looked hard enough. He'd have to find a way to break it. He held out the cross he'd found lying somewhere in the area and threw an attack augmented by a white orb he'd acquired in another part of the castle at the vampire. The attack dissipated as it hit the barrier, and Joachim gave him a condescending smirk in response as the swords plunged into the ground. The ground below Leon's feet glowed red hot, and the knight swiftly sidestepped to avoid a large blade thrusting up from underground.

"Die!" Joachim cried, charging at him again, swords at the ready.

The blond somersaulted backwards and to the right to move out of the way, thinking that his opponent had a very strange line of reasoning. If they were both vampires, then why were Walter and Joachim enemies? And if Joachim was against Walter, why was he fighting hunters and thereby helping the other vampire? He really didn't understand.

"Since you're a vampire, why aren't you and Walter friends?" he asked, a little breathless from dodging the other's swift attacks.

"Friends," the vampire repeated with a mirthless laugh. "Friends," he spat, actually halting the assault for a moment. "That bastard doesn't want friends. He wants docile servants and subservient playthings," he bit out, sending the swords flying at him more ferociously than before in his obvious bitterness and anger.

The strike caught him by surprise, and the twinge of pain in his left arm told him that he'd been an instant too slow. A few drops of blood dripped to the ground from the gash, and he watched as a pale pink tongue flicked out to lick pale lips predatorily.

"I look forward to draining you dry after this, lowly human," the other murmured, the eerie red gleam back in bluish grey eyes.

That was when a blue glow to his right caught his eye. There was an orb hovering a few feet above the ground in the corner, and it glowed with… the same blue light as the barrier. As he watched out of the corner of his eye, three fountains of flame spurted up from the ground around it. Unimportant things did not need protecting; it was worth a shot. As Joachim charged at him again, he made a dash for the orb and leapt up to strike it with the whip. It shattered after two hits, but a glance at the vampire as he narrowly evaded another attack showed that the barrier remained intact. Perhaps there was more than one.

Leon sprinted to the nearest other corner of the cavern and was rewarded with another similar orb, which he smashed quickly before running to the next corner and leaping up to strike at the orb he found there. Joachim couldn't have timed his attack more perfectly. Five swords flew at the knight just as he jumped to hit the last orb, catching him unable to dodge midair. The blond twisted his body as he broke the orb, escaping a fatal wound by a hair's breadth, but still received a large gash in either side for his effort. He dropped to one knee on the floor when he landed with a grunt, clutching his side in pain.

The vampire smirked as he closed in for the finishing blow, but the barrier was gone now. Leon threw an attack with the cross at him, and Joachim backed away, reeling from the blast of holy energy, as the blond quickly swallowed one of the phials of potion that he had brought along. Feeling the wounds beginning to knit shut, he threw another cross attack at the retreating vampire before suddenly noticing that the ground under his feet was glowing again and rolling out of the way just as a blade rose out of the ground where he had been just two seconds earlier.

The intense pain in his side now only a throbbing memory, he charged at the other, nimbly avoiding a few swords before lunging at his opponent and lashing out furiously with the whip. Joachim held out his hands to protect his face and moved his swords to form a shield before him as he recasted the spell to recreate the orbs. Leon backed off as the barrier materialized around the vampire again. Unfortunately for the other, he now knew how to destroy it. The knight ran for the nearest corner, narrowly avoiding swords from a few directions. As he smashed the orb, he managed to grab a breather long enough to ask a question of his opponent.

"If you hate Walter so much, why are you helping him?"

"Helping him?" Joachim echoed incredulously.

"Yes, by killing hunters."

The vampire scoffed at that. "Foolish human. If you cannot defeat me, think not of even surviving Walter!" he yelled vehemently, sending the swords flying at the blond from all directions.

Leon leapt to avoid the strike, and for the most part, he succeeded. A sword caught him from behind, however, and he cried out as a deep gash was cut into his flesh. "Why do you hate that man, even though you're both vampires?" he queried as he ran for the next orb, uncorking and swallowing another phial of potion as he did so.

"Hah," Joachim scoffed again. "Wouldn't you hate that bastard, so full of his false promises and artificial civility." Swords flew at the human just as he jumped again, giving the blond several deep cuts in his thighs and hips. "Of course, I too was foolish enough to believe his pretty lies. Damn Walter, curse me in my ignorance then treat me like some doll to program for your fucked up amusement, will you? I'll make you pay," the bitter words dripped contemptuously from his pale lips as he plunged the swords into the ground again.

Ignoring the pain of the new injuries, Leon said nothing to that as he sprinted for the last orb, avoiding the glowing areas on the ground. He didn't quite understand the other's idiosyncratic line of reasoning, but it appeared Joachim Armster had never wanted to be a vampire. However, he didn't seem to think very highly of humans either. Still, he didn't altogether seem like a bad person, just one that was very twisted perhaps from too many years of captivity and living alternately as a prisoner and entertainment piece. Smashing the orb, he dashed to the left to avoid several of the vampire's swords before lunging at the other again and unleashing a long combo of whip attacks. When Joachim predictably moved the swords to block the onslaught, he held up the cross and white orb, unleashing another blast of holy energy at the other before pressing forward to strike with the whip again. Leon almost smiled; he was getting used to this. It might take some time, but the vampire was definitely going down.

* * *

"To think… I lost to a human…" Joachim struggled to speak, staggering from his many injuries, both magical and physical.

"You promised! Answer me. What is the Ebony Stone?" Leon demanded. He sported a good number of injuries as well, but had come out somewhat the better.

"A stone made with alchemy…" the other answered with effort. "It creates the never-ending darkness in this forest."

_At least he has honour. He really could have refused to tell to the end_, the knight thought. _Guess he really does want Walter dead._ "Hence, Eternal Night…" he mused pensively. "But the night should help you too, since you are a vampire."

It seemed like a ghost of a wistful smile flitted across the other's face for the barest instant before he said, "That stone choose its master. My powers pale beside his."

The blond's body moved almost of its own accord to catch the falling vampire who only stared up at him incredulously, as if he were some kind of lunatic. In truth, Leon did rather feel that he was going crazy as he held out a phial of potion to the silver–haired one, who blinked at the blue liquid slowly before pushing his hand away gently with some effort.

"It won't help where it matters," Joachim whispered, sliding bluish grey eyes shut. Physical injuries were of little concern, it was all the magical damage from holy energy that was killing him. _This human… is truly a fool. Only fools aid their enemies. I could easily kill him now_, he thought ruefully, but did not attack. How different would he be from Walter if he did underhanded and dishonourable things like that?

"Would… Would feeding help?" the knight asked without thinking. "If there's any way for you to do it without turning…" he stopped, abruptly realizing what he was saying. The idea was ludicrous; what was wrong with him? Why was he even thinking of helping a monster? But Joachim didn't feel much like a monster, more like a terribly embittered human with strange abilities. Still, he was a vampire. What was he saying?

"Yes… Yes. As long as I don't use my fangs…" the other trailed off hesitantly, bringing him out of his reverie and looking up at him like he highly doubted his sanity.

Heck, Leon doubted his own sanity.

Still, now that he'd done something as ridiculous as offering his help, he couldn't honourably retract it. He held out his left hand to the vampire. "Don't disappear before you're done explaining," he muttered somewhat grudgingly, certain that he was losing his mind and that something strange was getting into him.

Joachim brought the human's wrist to his lips, opening the plump artery there with a sharp fingernail and causing the other to wince slightly in pain. _This human is truly an idiot. Really, I'll drain him dry to teach him a lesson about saving the lives of enemies_, he thought vindictively.

Then the first drops of blood stained his tongue, and the vampire had to close his eyes and force his expression to remain blank to hide his disposition. Oh, it was worth leaving this man alive just to taste this elixir again. Among the powers that came with the Thirst was the ability to 'taste' a person's personality in his blood. A single sip was all it took to differentiate a virtuous man from a corrupt one. And Leon's blood was making him wish they'd met 200 years ago when he had still been human, before his loneliness and disdain of humanity had gotten him into this whole mess with Walter. At least humans would have had some saving grace in his eyes. The blond tasted of honour and compassion, kindness and honesty, determination and selflessness, justice and love, so much love, for God, for an old friend, for his fiancée. Ah yes, the woman Walter kidnapped to bring him here.

Joachim knew he had to stop, and it was taking a force of willpower to do so. He both needed and wanted more, but it wasn't safe to drink more than two pints at once, now that he'd decided to keep the knight alive after all. Reluctantly, he licked the wound, feeling the tender flesh knit shut under his ministrations. Then he released the knight's hand and gazed up at the other's expressionless face with a careful blank mask of his own. For a long moment, there was only silence.

"Foolish human," he murmured, breaking the silence and looking away. "I could have killed you." What was this warm feeling in his chest that melted away the cold emptiness of solitude? It had been over a century since he'd felt anything but bitterness, loneliness, hatred and resentment. And some days, when he awoke feeling numb and blank, his empty regrets were all he had left. It was hard now to remember any other emotion.

"I'm more useful to you alive. I have a better chance at defeating Walter than you do."

He doubted he was imagining that tiny hint of smugness in the blond's voice, but somehow, he didn't mind. Technically, he could have drained the human of his blood, thereby acquiring some of his own strength before fighting Walter personally. Vengeance really wasn't as sweet and cold when not served with a personal touch. However, he refrained from remarking on that. It was rather pleasant having company after so long.

"If only I had the Crimson Stone…" he lamented softly. He would have won if he'd had that. Or if Walter hadn't had the Ebony Stone.

"What is that?" Leon enquired, unsure if he'd imagined Joachim's moving marginally closer in his arms.

"Another stone. Also created by alchemy," the vampire replied, his quiet baritone enunciating the words beautifully. "It… allows its master to use vampires' souls as sources of power. I could have wrenched that bastard's soul from his body with it."

The knight paused, perpending the information carefully. "Wouldn't it work for humans too?" he asked. Perhaps if he could get his hands on it, he could use it to permanently get rid of Walter Bernhard.

Joachim grew pensive at that. "Perhaps," he answered honestly. "I do not know, but there doesn't seem to be a reason why it shouldn't." Then as if noticing that Leon felt quite literally drained, he added, "You can rest here a while if you like. You look exhausted. It's quite safe. The only things that come in here are hunters like yourself."

The suspicious look the blond gave him amused the vampire. Allowing him to feed on his blood was actually infinitely more dangerous than sleeping in front of him, and the human was okay with the former and not the latter. This was a strange one and, he maintained, a fool.

He rose to his feet gingerly. "We Nosferatu actually have more culture in one society than most humans have in one civilization, you know. I will uphold my honour and refrain from taking the life of one that has saved mine," he said with great effort. He was still in a lot of pain.

Leon rose as well. "I should be getting back to Rinaldo's house to restock and continue my quest. He might also know more about the Crimson Stone."

Joachim turned slightly to catch the knight in his peripheral vision.

"You may as well get some rest first. I need to recover enough power to materialize the orb for this room and create that transportation circle for you," he said, staggering slowly to a corner of the cavern. To be honest, that wasn't exactly true. Yet, the sooner the blond left, the sooner he would be killed by Walter. He found himself inexplicably reluctant to allow that eventuality to be realized. Leon was strong, yes, but not quite strong enough yet.

Leon hesitated. Then he said, "Fine then. I guess I have no choice," before making his way to the opposite corner and settling in against the cavern wall.

The vampire sat down in his corner. It was best that he avoided the hunter for the time being. He needed to feed rather desperately, and he was in no condition to even hunt for monsters to drink from. He wasn't sure how long he could maintain his self–control before instinct took over. He hoped he could last at least six hours. A human needed a minimum of five hours of sleep before it was safe to drink from them again. And he sincerely hoped Leon planned on catching up on some sleep.

* * *

Soft lips planted themselves on his own. His every nerve felt like it was on fire, and a skilled hand was stroking him between his legs. He gasped as the kiss was broken and those lips trailed down his jaw and neck. Fingers carded through his hair to tilt his head back as moist kisses were pressed to his throat. Then the mouth closed over a nipple, and he moaned; he'd never thought of that part as an erogenous area. The hand continued to work his stiffening member, and his hips bucked reflexively as he grew completely erect. Sharp teeth nibbled lightly on an earlobe as he arched against a lean body, and he tried to open his eyes, only to find that he couldn't; something was binding his consciousness.

He groaned and panted; he was close. Strong arms wrapped around him, and it didn't feel quite right. No, this was wrong. If it was a dream, where was Sara? Yes, Sara… He'd longed for her touch for many a day now. Sara, his sweet gentle fiancée. He called her name softly. Sara was waiting for him. There was a twinge of pain on his chest in that moment, and then it suddenly felt like a thousand fingers were caressing his every nerve ending in his body even as a finger brushed against someplace delicious, and he came with a loud cry of passion. Waves of ecstasy rolled over him, and he rode them breathlessly. Then the darkness around him seem to thicken like a blanket of soft wool wrapping and folding itself around him, and soon, there was nothing but a blissful peace.

* * *

Leon awoke to the smell of grilled fish in the cavern. He blinked sleepy eyes at the sight of a certain vampire roasting slices of some kind of fish meat over an open fire. Logic dictated that the meat had probably come from some of the monsters in the area; he himself had eaten their meat on some occasions. He found the thought pretty gross, actually, but at least the monsters were alive and not decaying undead; besides, beggars couldn't be choosers. Rising languidly, he stretched a bit before approaching the other to find that his eyes had not been playing tricks on him, and the vampire had indeed skewered the slices of fish meat on one of his swords to roast them. He sat down a small distance away from his companion.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, rolling his head in a full circle on his neck to loosen the muscles there.

Joachim seemed to consider the matter rather carefully. "About… Eleven hours," he answered at last.

"What?!" Leon leapt to his feet in alarm. "I must be going!"

"Have some breakfast first," the other offered, holding out the fish skewer–sword. "Walter's never in a hurry to end his games, and that sadistic bastard will certainly keep your lady alive at least long enough to add insult to injury when you see her."

The knight looked at him doubtfully. "One can't say for sure."

"I've known Walter a long time. He never kills the girl until the hunter's dead, though there was once he killed the woman right in front of her rescuer. He'd want the hunters to have hope right till the bitter end because he finds it entertaining to crush their hopes, and he'd like nothing better than for one to watch the death of his or her beloved while unable to do anything." Bluish grey eyes slid up to gaze at the blond; the eerie red gleam was gone from them now, and he looked almost human again. "Trust me," he whispered. "Lady Sara will be alive when you see her."

What he did not say was that it had probably been too late to save her right from the start. Oh, he knew Walter very well indeed. The last time a hunter had been unable to kill his beloved after she had been tainted, she soon killed him by accident and fled from his dead body in abject horror before finding herself back in Walter's castle and falling to a kind of madness. She was here still, though the centuries of Eternal Night had changed her, and guarded the orb at the Ghostly Theatre, waiting in her semi-psychosis for a new lead actor to replay a long since twisted version of her own life story on the ancient stage again and again. Reluctantly, Leon sat down again and took the offered food hesitantly before looking it over with mild suspicion.

"It's not poisonous," Joachim supplied quietly. "I even washed the blade before sterilizing it over the fire if you're worried about that." Bluish grey orbs returned to gazing into the fire like it held all the answers in the universe.

Something occurred to the hunter then. "Wait, you know Sara? You've seen her?" he enquired suspiciously, taking a small bite of fish. It didn't taste too bad, albeit rather bland.

The vampire glanced up at him. "No. You were calling her name in your sleep."

The words struck a chord as memories came flooding back in a rush. The dream. Hands on his skin, soft lips on his own and pleasure, unadulterated pleasure, coursing through his veins like burning lava. It felt too real to be a dream. Could Joachim…? He surreptitiously checked himself over; his clothes were just the way he'd left them. Even his pants were unsoiled. He wasn't sure whether that made things more suspicious or less; he couldn't even ascertain whether or not it had been a dream. Still, he remembered an orgasm, and his pants should probably be a mess, but they weren't. However, with no evidence, he couldn't exactly make unfounded accusations.

"I…" he started. "I see," he said simply at last, thinking better of it. This wasn't the time to worry about such things. Sara was waiting for him. "I'll be going now," he decided aloud, finishing the last slice of fish and rising to his feet. "Thank you for breakfast." He held out the other's sword to him.

Joachim stood up as well, taking the sword from the blond with one hand while holding out the other to the side. Short beams of green light flew towards his outstretched hand from all directions, coalescing in his upturned palm into a green–coloured orb. He held it out to the knight. "Here's what you came here for." Leon took the orb from him, and he made a complicated gesture with the same hand. A transportation circle appeared, glowing purple on the ground. "I assume you are accustomed to these by now."

Leon nodded, making his way over to the circle.

Joachim found himself reaching out as if to stop him, but managed to stay his hand in time. It really wasn't his place to stop the hunter from completing his quest. He settled for simply saying, "Good luck," instead. "Beware his expanding fire attacks."

Leon turned to face him just before stepping into the circle. "I'll keep that in mind. Will you not come with me to face Walter?" he invited.

He forced a slight chuckle. "I am in no condition to face Walter now. I'd be more a burden than a help in this state."

The blond looked away at that. "I apologize. You should not have insisted."

"I had to test you. At least if you died here, you would not have to watch him kill Lady Sara before your very eyes."

Leon's gaze dropped to the floor. "I will prevent that."

Joachim opened his mouth, wanting to tell him that it was too late, that he didn't have to risk his life that way, but stopped himself. After coming all this way, perhaps it was better for the hunter to think he'd always had a chance until the last moment. He had no right to say such a thing anyway. "It's cold," he settled for saying at last.

"You're next to a fire," the other pointed out.

He shook his head, turning away. "It's a different kind of cold," he explained. "The… chill of the grave I never had…"

Not knowing what to say, Leon simply remained silent. He had no idea how the vampire expected him to react to that statement, which seemed almost sad. Was he supposed to feel sympathy? He doubted Joachim's pride would take that at all well. The Nosferatu probably wouldn't like appearing in any way inferior to anyone, much less a human. He wondered if the other was going to say anything else though, since he couldn't tell. In any case, it wasn't likely to be of any importance to him, so he should probably leave now, having already extended the due courtesy of allowing his companion the time to reply if so desired. He turned back towards the circle.

"Wait…"

He turned to give the vampire, who was now facing him again, a questioning look.

Joachim mulled over how best to get what he wanted without starting a fight, since he'd fare no better than he did the last time and only succeed in making things worse. Finally, he decided it was best to be direct. "I'd… like to feed from you again… Just a little…" he said quietly, watching the blond's facial expression carefully to gauge the reaction.

Leon just stared, speechless. This was crazy. Surely, Joachim didn't expect him to agree..?

"Well, I'm still not quite up to hunting, and if you're planning to keep me alive, you may as well make sure I stay that way," the vampire reasoned somewhat haughtily, averting his eyes.

Abruptly, Leon chuckled slightly, something he didn't remember doing since things had taken that tragic downturn with Elisabetha's passing. The other was rather… amusing, and evidently without malicious intent. "I have to admit you have a point there," he conceded, removing his gauntlet and holding out his left hand. Cold hands were gentle when they took the proffered wrist, dry skin flaking a little as it chafed his warm flesh lightly. The other's hands seemed slightly wrinkled, more so than they had been when he'd last seen them eleven hours ago. Perhaps he'd really done more damage than he'd realized. "Does it help with the cold?" he asked, mildly curious.

"Yes," Joachim answered plainly, taking a step closer. "Tell me, human, would you really trust me to fight alongside you against Walter, even if I could?"

The blond blinked. "Certainly, you hate him as much—no, even more than I do."

"And you are certain that is not an act?" He took another step closer.

Leon blinked again. While it was true that the possibility existed, it wasn't easy to fake the depth and magnitude of hatred the other had shown. Should he perhaps be more wary? Still, the lesser vampire had had every opportunity to kill him throughout the last eleven hours, so if he had such an intention, he would have done so by now. Unless of course, he was every bit as screwed up as his master. Well, he supposed there was no better way to test it than to imply precisely that. Perhaps Mathias would be happy that some of the things he'd been taught had remained in him.

"You'd have to be as twisted as he is to even bother," he replied calmly.

At that, bluish gray eyes narrowed, and the other was suddenly behind him. "How dare you…" came a low, velvety murmur as cold, rather fusty breath frosted the very goose pimples on his neck.

He gasped. "What—"

"But you'd expect some of it to rub off, don't you think..?"

"You—" he started, moving to push the Nosferatu away, when a small cut was made to his jugular using a single sharp claw-like nail an instant before he was pulled towards the other and soft cool lips were pressed to it. He started to struggle and reach for a weapon before noticing that there was nothing malevolent in the other's actions. The arms around him were loose, only intended to keep him in place, and the gentle suction on his neck felt strangely pleasant. He relaxed with a slight sigh and tilted his head a little to the side even as a moist tongue licked at the incision to close it. "I would have hit you with my crucifix," he said softly when Joachim pulled away.

"Why didn't you?" came the equally quiet question.

"I realized just in time that you meant me no harm," Leon replied simply. "You shouldn't tempt danger like that," he continued, chastising.

"Heh," Joachim scoffed, an entire century's worth of self-deprecation behind that single expression, as he released the blond from his embrace and stepped back. "How did you think I even got into this mess," he spat dryly, more to himself than to his companion.

For a long time, there was no reply from the hunter; he didn't expect one.

"I should get going," the other announced at length, breaking the silence.

Once again, the vampire was overcome by the desire to stop him, to tell him that he was only pointlessly risking his life, and once again, he restrained himself and merely nodded without turning to face Leon. He squeezed his eyes shut. He had no right, and Leon surely would not believe him and give up hope anyway.

The blond crossed the two steps to the transportation circle but suddenly paused just before setting foot into it. "You're different," he said out of the blue.

At that, Joachim turned. "What?"

Leon hesitated, then clarified, "You're… not like Walter."

The Nosferatu smiled slightly at that, the expression feeling strange on his pale face as long-unused facial muscles protested the motion. _You don't know that, human. Perhaps I would be, were you anyone but yourself. Sometimes I don't remember myself anymore… Perhaps, after all this time, I might have turned into that despicable bastard without my noticing it; maybe I don't recall any other way to be. Yet, it is a relief to hear you say so; they are beautiful last words to me,_ he thought, but aloud he only whispered, "Thank you."

The knight nodded and stepped into the circle. "Goodbye," he said, and then he was gone.

"Goodbye, Leon," Joachim murmured to the empty cavern, abruptly disconcerted by the hollow feeling in his chest. What he had done had made things worse rather than better. Now he was thoroughly addicted to a drug that could soon no longer be obtained. He turned to the fire, and the flames went out with a wave of his hand. It seemed almost symbolic, and he found himself hoping that the Crusader would not suffer the same fate. It was a pity; the only decent human he'd ever met was hunting death. Quite literally.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you think of this first chapter? I took some liberties with Joachim's characterization, since he has very little canon screen time to base on, but I hope it is acceptable nevertheless. I also may have stretched Leon's a little for the purposes of this storyline, but I did try my best to stay in character. Please tell me if I should continue or if there are any problems. Thank you very much!


	2. Here We Stand In The Morning Light

_**Shinigami Yumi**_

presents

_**Moonlight Flower**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned CastleVania. I unfortunately don't, and I don't make money from writing this either.

**Summary:** In his fight with a certain silver-haired vampire, Leon chose to save his enemy from fading away. The two become unlikely friends, and Joachim takes Leon as his Host. The years pass as Leon continues to hunt the night with Joachim's aid while searching for Mathias. Meanwhile, Joachim finds himself wanting far more than he already has. Possible JoachimLeon, MathiasLeon and MathiasLeonJoachim later. Implied WalterJoachim. Yes, it's **YAOI**. You have been warned.

**A/N:** And I've finally finished up the second chapter. I'm really not sure if people are generally liking/disliking this, since I haven't heard many comments (although the ones I did receive were very nice; thank you!), but I figured I'd see how things go after this second chapter. More of Joachim here, and I've hopefully maintained a consistent characterization.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here We Stand In The Morning Light**

Leon looked back upon the falling castle as it crumbled into ruin. It was finally over. He sported several large gashes and severe burns in places from fighting Death, as ironic as that may sound, but all things considered, he figured he was in decent shape. Behind him the sun was rising, bringing the long–awaited end to what was once Eternal Night. Perhaps he should go visit Rinaldo and ask about his plans for the future now that Walter was gone. He turned and walked the short distance to the alchemist's wooden house, letting himself in as usual to find the old man packing what few belongings he had that were important. Rinaldo looked up and straightened.

"Oh. So you made it back. Congratulations, Leon, you have succeeded where hundreds have failed. What are your plans after this?"

"I will continue to hunt the night," the blond answered without missing a beat. "And fulfil my promise to Sara."

"Oho, a steadfast and honourable man indeed," Rinaldo said with a short rich laugh, finally free from his decades of unavenged grief. "Well. It should be easier after this with the main threat down."

"It's not over, Rinaldo," he corrected grimly.

The old man's face grew serious then and led him over to the table, pulling two wooden chairs over for them to sit. "What do you mean?"

Leon sat down and buried his face in his hands, finally letting out his frustration. "Mathias, of all people!"

"Lord Cronqvist?"

"He had the Crimson Stone all this while. He snapped after the death of his wife Elisabetha and decided to defy death and curse God for all eternity. That wretched fool! He used us, used us all, caused Sara's death, just so that he could acquire Walter's soul and curse himself!"

Rinaldo said nothing, stunned by this revelation. Mathias Cronqvist was a learned man he respected. It was shocking that the wise tactician would lose it and do something so radically emotional and extremely foolish.

"Why, Mathias? That's not what she would have wanted. You could have met again in heaven," the knight whispered into his hands sadly. "Damn it, Mathias, I trusted you!"

A long moment of silence followed. Finally, Rinaldo suggested, "Why don't we treat those wounds first? I'll do it for free. A final service before I leave."

Leon nodded, swallowing the somewhat unpleasant–tasting potion he was offered and allowing the alchemist to apply a strange–smelling ointment to the many burns on his body. "What will you do after this?" he asked when the elderly man was done.

"Possibly travel around," the other replied with a shrug. "Sell the potions I make. I expect there'll be a market for medicines wherever the Crusades are raging. Maybe I'll settle down somewhere nice someday."

"Then I bid you good fortune for your journey."

Rinaldo nodded, packing the last of his possessions into the straw suitcase and picking it up. "Will you not set out now as well?"

The blond shook his head. "No. I'd like some time alone to remember Sara. Thank you for everything, Rinaldo."

The alchemist nodded again, turning to the door. "Then I'll be on my way. May the blessings of the heavens be with you throughout your noble quest. It God permits, perchance we shall meet again." He lifted his hand in a wave as he let himself out.

Leon sat, staring up at the wooden ceiling blankly, mind wandering randomly. He didn't feel like perpending the problem at hand; just the thought of Mathias and Sara filled his heart with a deep, suffocating sorrow. It was a long time before he finally rose, letting himself out of the house and circling around to the back where Sara had been buried in a makeshift grave. The flowers he had left there were beginning to wilt, the way her presence in his life was fading. He placed his hand over the whip, whispering his beloved's name. He felt a warm glow emanate from the weapon at that. Even knowing that she would always be by his side in the whip did not decrease the sadness he felt at her undue sacrifice. All for one man's selfish foolishness.

He found his mind drifting back to all the time he'd spend with both his best friend and late fiancée. He had met Mathias some time after the Crusades had begun. Mathias had been the leader and tactician of a company of knights, he a wandering crusader whose company had recently been almost completely wiped out after a crushing defeat at the hands of heathens. After a battle in which he'd saved the strategist's life, they had become fast friends. Joining the company, he fought many battles alongside the learned man, and this only served to deepen the trust and friendship between them. The Mathias Cronqvist he had known was a reliable friend and a doting husband; he'd greatly admired the other's sharp and inventive mind as well as extensive breadth of knowledge.

It had been through Mathias that he'd met Sara, a close friend of the tactician's wife, Elisabetha, and the daughter of a fairly wealthy merchant. They were introduced at a function at Mathias' castle, and he'd found her an intelligent conversationalist and pleasant company. After several more meetings, they had gradually grown on each other and fallen in love. When Elisabetha died of illness without even seeing her husband one last time, they had all been greatly saddened. Indeed Sara and he had postponed their wedding in memory of her passing. Mathias was, of course, grief–stricken; illness claimed him shortly after, and he became bedridden, eating little and leaving his room even less. But never in his wildest dreams did he ever conceive that such darkness lay in his friend's heart as to arrange for Sara to be abducted by a vampire the night before their wedding a year later only to acquire a monster's soul and curse.

He thought of their conversation before the final battle with Death, and felt his heart overflow with that choking anguish again. Elisabetha had been a kind, gentle and god-fearing noblewoman; she would be aghast at what Mathias had done. How foolish and accursed was he! It pained him that his closest friend would now be a family nemesis for generations to come. He thought of the battle with Walter; Mathias would probably have the same abilities now, and his powers would only grow over time. Walter had been a formidable foe; he shuddered to think of facing Mathias in the coming years and wondered if he was perhaps cursing his descendants with this fate and burden.

It had been a tough fight against Walter, ironically almost a more difficult battle than against Death. Had Joachim not warned him against… Joachim. All other thought processes drew to a halt at the memory of the other vampire. Joachim Armster had been trapped in the basement of the Dark Palace of Waterfalls when the castle had collapsed, and he wondered if the other had survived. A part of him wondered why he cared; Joachim was a monster of the night just like Walter and now, Mathias. It was probably a good riddance that he had perished along with his sire. Another part of him, however, whispered that Joachim was an honourable man that had unwittingly come under this curse due to Walter's deceit and trickery, perhaps also being slowly driven to madness by centuries of solitary confinement. That part wondered if the lesser vampire had survived.

Leon turned in the direction of the ruined castle. He should probably go and check if the lesser vampire had survived and if so, make sure he wouldn't cause any trouble or else finish him off. Bidding his beloved a final goodbye and savouring the warm feeling emanating from the whip, he walked back towards the castle. Now that he couldn't use the transportation circles in the castle's hub room, he'd have to find another way to enter the basement in the Dark Palace of Waterfalls. Instead of walking towards the castle entrance, he made his way around to the back. All the water in there had to come from somewhere; perhaps if he found the water source, he could use the inlet as an entrance.

The sun was high in the sky by the time he came upon a river fed by a waterfall after several hours of walking through the dense forest. There had been some remnant monsters, but most steered clear of him. Following the river towards the castle, he finally discovered an opening in a mountainside a small distance from the ruined caste after about an hour's leisurely walk. It was just wide enough for a man to squeeze through. A metal grate had been nailed over it, assumingly to keep monsters and/or intruders from either entering or leaving. Drawing his knife, Leon carefully pried out the somewhat rusty nails. It took a bit of time, but he finally managed to pull away the grate. Dropping in a nearby stone and, by listening to the sound it made when it hit the bottom as well as that by the waterfall, determined that it was quite a long fall into reasonably deep water. Unable to make out anything in the complete darkness beyond, he hoped it was the right place and that the waters weren't infested with monsters. Taking a deep breath, he leapt in.

The icy cold water was like a shock to his system after the hours in the hot sun as the knight surfaced in almost total darkness, shaking the water out of his eyes to look around. Yes, it was indeed the right place. He was underneath the drawbridge leading to Joachim's prison. The bridge was still raised, so he'd just have to find his way up to it. In the distance, he could just barely glimpse a beacon of light on a small plateau of land above the water and immediately began swimming towards it. It was probably where one of the switches he'd had to trigger was located. Suddenly, the whip at his side emanated a sense of anxiety and foreboding. He instantly started swimming faster; Sara was warning him; there must be monsters close by.

Swimming with a breastplate and gauntlets on was difficult, but the blond eventually made it to the plateau without incident, clambering over the metal fence with some effort onto dry land. As he sat to catch his breath for a while, Leon noted that the switch was exactly as he'd left it and the coast was clear as usual. After a while, feeling somewhat rested, he rose and made his way through the door. He had barely taken two steps down the corridor when several lizardmen abruptly lunged at him. Dodging swiftly, he quickly uncoiled the whip at his side and silently asked both Sara and God to protect him just as a large number of fishmen dropped from the ceiling, and the thundering footfalls of a cyclops was heard from around the corner. They appeared to have gone berserk from the commotion caused by the castle falling apart and seemed more aggressive than usual. This was bad. Joachim had said that, for whatever reason, only hunters entered his prison. He'd best get there as soon as possible. Lashing out with the whip to clear his way, Leon started running.

––––––

Lingering at the haze of his consciousness, he could sense a disturbance outside, but it was only when the door of the cavern opened and the footsteps of someone running in were heard that a sliver of fear brought Joachim's mind to full alertness even as he continued to feign unconsciousness where he lay on his back inside his cage. He tensed as a strong malicious energy pervaded the chamber. This was a horrible time to be attacked by a powerful foe. Much earlier, the castle had collapsed, which meant that Leon had probably succeeded in defeating Walter, as unlikely as that had seemed, and the vampire had almost immediately felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. The Ebony Stone's hold over the forest had been broken, and the sun had probably risen for the first time in centuries. Vampires usually slept during the day, and their powers were often more than halved. Coupled with how little he had fed over the years, he hadn't felt so lethargic and weakened in a very long time.

"Joachim? Are you there?" a familiar voice called out.

Leon. The vampire couldn't even manage to feel annoyed that the hunter was using his first name so casually with all the relief flooding his system. At the very least, the honourable knight probably wasn't here to kill him. Probably. Joachim opened his eyes slowly and tiredly dragged himself into a sitting position. His heightened night vision allowed him a clear view of the blond's familiar profile.

"Foolish human," he answered with a little effort, watching the other turn in the direction of his voice. "Why have you returned?"

There was a very brief moment's hesitation before Leon made his way towards the cage, saying, "To make sure you won't cause any trouble, of course."

Joachim scoffed slightly. "If you mean abducting humans for twisted games, then I assure you I don't share Walter's interests." Propping an elbow on his knee, he rested his head on one hand as a wave of vertigo swept over him. He really wasn't used to being awake at this time.

The knight paused at the broken–down door of the cage, squinting at him in the darkness. "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

A bluish gray eye cracked open blearily. "You woke me up. It's daylight, is it not?"

The blond nodded.

"This is when the Nosferatu sleep, from sunrise till sunset. Our powers are halved at this time anyway."

"Then…" the hunter mused. "This is the perfect time to vanquish you."

Joachim stiffened at the other's words. Guardedly, he climbed to his feet, trying his best not to stagger as he moved closer to Leon. "Is this what you came back for?"

Leon hesitated before cautiously stepping into the cage. "That depends."

The vampire took another step nearer. "On what?"

Moving closer, the knight replied, "On whether or not you agree to my conditions."

Suddenly, just as Joachim closed the distance between them by yet another step, a blast of energy lanced forth from the whip, sending the vampire flying back into the far side of the cage. That lean body hit the metal bars with a resounding thud and slid to the base of the cage, shockingly motionless. For a moment, Leon simply stood still, stunned and aghast. Then, he rushed over to the other's side, concerned. Feeling the rage rising in the weapon at his side again, he halted for the fear of hurting the other unnecessarily and placed his hand over the whip as if to restrain it.

"It's alright, Sara. Joachim doesn't mean any harm," he murmured to it soothingly. When the fury emanating from it did not abate, he added, "Please."

The angry energy slowly dwindled to a warning simmer, and Leon quickly knelt beside Joachim to help him into a sitting position, propping the other up against his side. Bluish gray orbs were glazed over and half-lidded as the vampire groaned softly in pain.

"Sara… Is that the power you used to destroy Walter?" Joachim whispered the question with great effort.

Clear blue eyes looked away. "Yes. That bastard turned her. Rinaldo said it was the only way. Sara… begged me to make the pact."

"I'd expect no less of Walter…"

The blond's head whipped around to face him. "You knew?!"

"That Walter would pull something like this, no matter how early or late you found her?" The vampire sighed. "Yes."

Leon tensed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded angrily.

"Would it have stopped you?"

"No, I'd…"

"There was nothing you could have done," Joachim interrupted quietly. "It was too late from the start. He probably bit her the instant you obtained the fifth orb. Did you really expect that fucked up bastard to return your lady without incident?"

Calming down, the knight had to admit that his companion was right. He shook his head in silence, feeling anger, sorrow, despair and helplessness washing over him and drowning him. He uncurled his legs under himself and plopped down gracelessly to sit leaning against the cage's bars. Sara had been doomed from the start, all because Mathias was now a selfish, foolish psychopath. Feeling his eyes begin to sting, he squeezed them shut and bit his lip, burying his face in his hands; he refused to cry in front of the silver–haired vampire. A cold hand closed around his wrist.

"I'm sorry," that velvety baritone whispered, the hand around his wrist squeezing lightly before letting go.

Leon shook his head again, slowly exhaling a shaky breath.

"You were saying something about conditions?" Joachim asked then, changing the subject in hopes of distracting the blond from his anguish.

The tension in lean shoulders eased slightly at that, but he knew the hunter was only holding his grief in for the time being. "Yes," came the answer in the other's mellow tenor. "Most important of those is that you must agree to never turn any more vampires."

"This is a gift and a curse I have no intention on sharing." He could smell it, Leon's scent, as unique as every human's. Even under the dank stench of somewhat stale water and musty air, it tempted him, teasing him with the ever distant promise of the drug-like elixir he couldn't stop thinking was just beyond it.

Leon managed a small smile as he turned to look at him, distracting him from his instinctively predatory thoughts for the moment. "Secondly, you must promise never to terrorize humans."

Joachim paused, pensive. "Depending on what you mean by 'terrorize', that may be difficult to agree to."

"How so?"

"You do realize…" he reasoned slowly. "…that I'd have to feed for subsistence reasons."

"I see…" the knight mused, growing thoughtful.

Joachim hesitated before continuing quietly, "Unless, of course, someone were willing to supply his or her blood on a regular basis…"

In a trice, Leon had removed his gauntlet and offered him his left wrist, the same one he'd fed from the first time, and he swallowed thickly at the memory of the hunter's blood. "Then will you drink from me, only from me, as long as I live?" the other asked.

_Gladly,_ Joachim thought, taking the proffered wrist in both hands and gently caressing the soft skin over the artery with his right thumb. _There's no one else I'd rather have._ Aloud, he enquired, "If I decline, will you kill me?"

"You would leave me no choice. I do not hope it will come to that."

"Why?" he asked as the perplexing question abruptly occurred to him. "Why are you doing this?" He continued to trace the blood vessels he could see through the other's pale skin.

"I…" the blond began uncertainly, not even sure of the answer himself. Somehow, whenever he tried to put rational thoughts together in his mind, he would always end up thinking of Mathias and failing in his endeavour entirely. "I… Killing you won't change anything," he said sadly at length. "So I would prefer not to…if I don't have to," he added hesitantly as a warning.

"That wasn't what you thought when you first came here." It was a statement, not even a question, yet it seemed to almost demand explanation.

"I…" Leon paused, really perpending the matter as best he could. "You don't seem like a monster," he concluded quietly after a long moment of silence.

The look in blue-gray eyes was unreadable. Then in a sudden flash of movement, he was on the floor of the cage, cold metal bars pressing into his flesh, with the vampire pinning him down from above, a predatory smirk on that elegant visage. "Don't I?"

Before he could even answer, he felt the whip respond to his alarm, and Joachim was violently thrown off him to hit the cage's wall again. The other made a sound of pain as his body crashed to the cage's floor not far from the blond with a sickening thud that reverberated through the metal bars. Leon rose and felt Sara preparing to attack again. "Sara, wait," he ordered calmly. He recognized this, this almost suicidal tempting of danger, from their first encounter, and while he didn't quite trust Joachim, he felt almost certain that the silver-haired nightwalker had not truly intended to harm him. Cautiously, he moved to the Nosferatu's side. The other lay motionless, eyelids so pale they seemed almost lavender closed over those blue-gray eyes. "Are you?" he asked, barely above a whisper, knowing that he would be heard nonetheless. "Or do you simply want to die so badly?"

Joachim opened his eyes to look up at the blond knight. Even in the dark…no, especially in the dark, the other's features seemed to take on an angelic quality. A monster with an angel…the thought was laughable. His cold heart sank. "I don't know…" he replied softly as his vertigo returned full force. Speech was becoming an exertion; he supposed it was to be expected of a power that could even destroy Walter. He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment before opening them again. "I may have become one without noticing…" He turned away, not wanting to look into those blue eyes as they judged him. "I prefer death over more saccharine lies, no matter their intent," he added finally, letting his eyelids flutter shut again.

For a long time, neither moved or said anything. Suddenly, the oppressive energy in the cave dissipated just as warm arms lifted his upper body. The whip had probably sensed its master's acceptance. "So you're saying I should withhold my judgement until I know for certain?"

Joachim gasped sharply as he caught Leon's scent again in their proximity. He needed to feed desperately, and he trembled with the effort to fight the nearly irresistible instinct to grab his companion and drain him. His memory of how the blond tasted was only making it worse; it was like a drug, a drug he was hopelessly addicted to, and addicts were dangerous when faced with temptation after prolonged withdrawal. "Don't… You shouldn't…be…this close…to…me…" He opened eyes that he knew were glowing a dangerous red and pushed weakly against the other's chest. "I can't…hold back…much longer…" He was salivating, and he could feel the sharpness of his fangs against his tongue. He didn't want to kill the human before him, so it was best that his prey leave before he lost himself completely.

Leon's eyes widened as he realized what was happening even as he saw fine wrinkles begin to form on pale smooth skin. "You…" He pulled the cold body in his arms closer to lean against him, so that he could free his left arm to hold it before the silver-haired one in offering. "Do you agree to my second condition?" he asked urgently.

He felt the slide of silver silk against his neck as Joachim tilted his head back to rest on his shoulder. The vampire's shaky exhalation was almost a moan as his senses were clouded by everything about the former baron…his smell, his warmth, his lean body, the hand on his waist, the memory of his blood…it was too much; Joachim could virtually taste it, and the need that flooded his system was overwhelming. "Anything…" The whispered word came out as more of a gasp than he'd intended, but that was the least of his present concerns. _If that is what it takes to keep you by my side…_ He hurriedly opened a small incision in the other's artery, educing a slight wince, and reverently pressed his lips to it, tasting the knight's pain and grief in his blood as he drank ravenously. _Only two pints…_ he reminded himself silently and hoped he could bring himself to stop in time.

Angry energy filled the whip again, and Leon quickly covered the handle with his other hand, reaching around the other in a loose embrace in the process. "Sara, it's okay," he whispered.

His reassurance seemed to suffice for Sara, since the presence about the whip calmed down. Thinking of his sweet fiancée had sorrow welling up in his chest again, and he sighed as he repositioned them both to drag them to the wall of the cage. The sensation of a soft wet mouth suckling gently on his wrist gave him a strangely warm and pleasant feeling despite the depressive emotions swirling in his chest, and he found himself sighing again. He leaned back against the large cage's metal bars as the vampire licked the wound shut with surprising tenderness before putting some distance between them, probably for his safety. Joachim held his hand a full arm's length away but did not release it as he panted for several moments with his head bowed so silver tresses obscured his face. Then the panting stopped, and the vampire allowed a slight smirk to curve pale lips as he straightened slightly and turned his head to face him. The red glow had dimmed in blue-gray eyes, thankfully.

"Feel flattered, human," the nightwalker murmured smugly despite his physical condition, meeting the blond's clear blue gaze. "The Nosferatu do not often restrict themselves to feeding from a single prey over an extensive duration of time. I must like your blood very much to be agreeing to this."

Leon could not help but chuckle a little despite his dismal disposition and their present circumstances at Joachim's last-ditch attempt to salvage his pride. "It's not like I'm giving you a choice in the matter." He paused as a thought struck him. "Say, you are not the type to acquiesce so easily to another's wishes. I did not expect you to simply consent so quickly even like this."

Joachim averted his eyes at that, secretly somewhat pleased that the other had observed that aspect of his personality, but unsure of what to say. "Your having spared my life obliges me to repay your compassion in some way. If those are your only requests, then I shall honour my life debt to you and fulfil them," he lied at length, finally releasing his hold on the knight's arm. What could he say? That he'd fallen in love with the blond vampire–hunter? He was fairly certain that would not go over very well.

Leon moved closer to clap a hand onto his shoulder at that and squeezed gently, pleased with his answer. "Your honour proves that my choice was not wrong. Don't change."

"How did you get back in here?" Joachim asked suddenly, leaning back against the metal bars behind him tiredly. The Thirst was still strong, but it wasn't a life-threatening need now, so it took little more than a modicum of self-control for him to restrain himself.

Leon blinked, then replied, "I found the water inlet from the river."

"You'll need a more convenient path than that if you're to come by several times a week."

"So often?!" he questioned, taken aback.

"Optimally, I would feed a little every alternate day." Well, Joachim had to admit that the keyword was 'optimally'. He could actually go for a week without feeding as long as he didn't use much of his powers or get injured, but Leon was practically saying that he should not even leave the forest; what was he going to do with all that time? At least if the hunter came by often, he'd have some company.

Leon hesitated briefly before nodding. "I'll visit as often as I can."

The vampire hid a smile. "Sleep a little and stay till sunset," he said softly. His head felt heavy; he was weak, and it was probably a little past noon. "Having lived here for over 200 years, I know this castle like the back of my hand. I'll help you find another way out."

Leon simply nodded. A moment later, something abruptly occurred to him. "Say, if… If you could have left the castle at any time, why didn't you?" he asked, curious and just a tad suspicious. After all, Joachim had created the transportation circle for him to get back to Rinaldo's house. Theoretically, that meant that he could have used one of them himself.

Joachim paused to think about this before answering. "Do you…remember what happened when you entered this forest for the first time?"

The knight perpended this for a long moment, trying to remember. "I… Something changed..? I think I felt something, but I'm not sure what it was. I remember that Rinaldo said I couldn't leave though."

The other nodded. "I was bound by the same curse. The power of the Ebony Stone that keeps the daylight out also keeps the inhabitants of this forest in as Walter wishes. If he didn't want you to leave, you would never find your way out. Even if I could have left the castle, I couldn't have left the forest."

"I see…"

"And even if I could…" Joachim added more quietly. "…where would I go?"

Not knowing what to say to that, it was some time before Leon spoke again, changing the subject. "You are not a monster," he repeated his earlier words. He was certain now; if that were not true, Joachim would have drained him dry earlier -or at least tried-, but instead, the vampire had asked him to leave. "If you were, you would have killed me just now."

"Had you been anyone else, I would have. I told you: I cannot kill one who has spared my life, that's all. Moreover, you have just volunteered to become my Host for life. As your Master, I may turn you, but I may not kill you," the silver-haired one replied matter-of-factly, eyes closed again in exhaustion. "Even creatures like us have our laws."

"Monsters have no honour," he reasoned. "It's enough."

There was the ghost of a genuine smile on the other's face when he glanced sideways. "Thank you." The velvety baritone held a hint of an alien warmth.

Once again at a loss for how to respond, Leon changed the subject once more. "I hope you enjoy reading. Math–" He paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing. "Mathias… he thought me to read a little and left me many of his books. Sadly, I was never much into books by nature. I expect…" He smiled wistfully, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. "I expect he won't be needing them back anymore. I may even get all those left in his castle as well, since he has no relative remaining. If you like, I could bring you a few to pass the time with every now and then. At least they–"

He stopped short as a slight weight fell gently on his right shoulder and strangely found himself unable to help the slight chuckle that escaped his throat. Joachim Armster, that condescending and disdainful vampire, had fallen asleep on a human's shoulder. It almost seemed like he was dishonouring Sara's memory by befriending one of the Nosferatu, but even the warning simmer had vanished from the whip now; she appeared not to mind.

He supposed that if even the man he'd most trusted and counted as a best friend and confidant could betray him, then maybe he had been looking at the world all wrong all along, and he probably shouldn't judge a person's nature so quickly and superficially. Joachim had proven himself a good and honourable man despite his biological identity. There was no reason not to give the other a chance. Perhaps, if he could simply put aside that difference of species and his prejudices, he would find in Joachim an even better friend than Mathias had been. There were lessons to be learnt from the past, but neither should he allow them to embitter him to blindness to the truth. He closed his eyes. Maybe it was time to move on.

* * *

**A/N:** I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this. So...should I write any more of this..? Yes? No? Thoughts?


	3. Nocturnal Romance

_**Shinigami Yumi**_

presents

_**Moonlight Flower**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned CastleVania. I unfortunately don't, and I don't make money from writing this either.

**Summary:** In his fight with a certain silver-haired vampire, Leon chose to save his enemy from fading away. The two become unlikely friends, and Joachim takes Leon as his Host. The years pass as Leon continues to hunt the night with Joachim's aid while searching for Mathias. Meanwhile, Joachim finds himself wanting far more than he already has. Possible JoachimLeon, MathiasLeon and MathiasLeonJoachim later. Implied WalterJoachim. Yes, it's **YAOI**. You have been warned.

**A/N:** Updating on vacation, what do you know... Hopefully, you'll all enjoy this chapter. Tell me if you find any mistakes, sine this is the un-beta-ed version. Internet brownies for your 0.02?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nocturnal Romance**

Leon Belmont sat down beside his wife of two years, Helena, on the bed, reaching out to pat the short golden strands on his son's head. Baby Gabriel was almost the spitting image of his father with his clear blue eyes and golden hair, although he had inherited most of his mother's facial features. He smiled at the demure beauty carrying the sleeping infant in her arms. She was pretty in a sweet way with her long dark brown hair tied in a loose braid, her dainty rounded features, her soft deep hazel eyes and her gentle demeanour. Having given birth just yesterday, she was still weak and bedridden, but he was certain she would recover soon. He took her hand in his tenderly and kissed both mother and son on the cheek, bidding them good night. Gabriel barely stirred while Helena simply smiled in understanding; she had grown accustomed to his thrice–weekly monster–hunting nights.

Pulling the pale blue covers of their large bed more snugly around her, he rose and left the room to prepare for the night. Ten years had passed since the night he'd defeated Walter, and it had taken him all of eight years to forget Sara enough to truly move on. He loved Helena, not in that searing, enthralled way he loved Sara –no one could take his first love's place in his heart–, but with a warm, tender affection, and time spent with her left him pleasantly contented, easing his heart and mind the way a medicated balm would sooth burns. A warm glow greeted him as he hooked the whip to the peg on his belt, and he smiled fondly; in a way, he supposed he never lost Sara. Sheathing his dagger at his belt, he wore the dark brown trench coat and hat he used for hunting, pulled on his studded leather boots and gloves, grabbed the bundle of supplies and water skin the servants had prepared, and made his way to the stables to mount and ride his already–saddled trusty stallion off into the night.

The sun was setting in the horizon as he rode towards the nearby forest. Following Walter's defeat, he had returned to the Crusades, fighting for several more years before retiring from the war. Quickly realizing that they needed him on their side, the Church had swiftly ordered his title reinstated and his lands returned. Now he divided his time between hunting monsters and administrating his barony. Helena, the only daughter of a neighbouring baron, approved of this, saying that there were plenty of people fighting the Church's war, but scarcely any helping the people fend off the wild animals and monsters that had been terrorizing them for decades, if not centuries; if he insisted on fighting anyway, then this seemed a better cause.

He slowed his horse as he entered the forest after forty–five minutes of hard riding. The sky was cobalt blue now, soon to be completely dark. The first time he'd come here ten years ago, his horse had adamantly refused to enter the woods, so he'd had to continue on foot. Now, it cantered between the trees obediently. Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the clearing Rinaldo had built his wooden house in; although the elderly alchemist had not set foot in the place in the whole decade, the abode and the sparse furnishings in it still stood strong and unspoiled by time, leading him to believe that the old man must have treated the wood with some sort of preserving potion.

Sitting in the moonlight outside the house on a wooden chair facing an easel was a former enemy turned unlikely friend and the only creature of the night he had allowed to live, brushes and palette in hand. The vampire's fair skin and silver hair seemed to possess a luminous glow as he daubed the finishing touches onto his canvas before turning to face him. He dismounted, and Joachim smiled warmly as he approached. In the ten years he'd spent as the young Nosferatu's Host, Joachim Armster had been a constant companion and a kind of mentor in monster–hunting, betraying his own species by telling him their weaknesses. He had learned much about the Nosferatu from Joachim, including the fact that they didn't like the cold very much and that their powers increased with time.

Joachim also told him about abilities to watch out for, among which were telekinesis, superhuman reflexes, senses, strength, stamina and regeneration as well as telepathy, mind control, teleportation, pyrokinesis and the dark arts for the older, more powerful ones. There were even different species of vampires, such as a minority that neither needed nor craved blood and over whom the sun held no sway, a more vicious species that had heads and entrails but no bodies, as well as not-so-distant cousins like succubi and incubi that fed on sexual energy in addition to or instead of blood. There were also half-breeds, dhampires, produced from the union of vampires and humans, while the union of succubi or incubi with humans usually led to half-humans with strong magic powers that manifested in a variety of ways. Even the common breed, however, could eventually become immune to the sun after several thousand years. As for warding them off, garlic and salt was a myth quickly dispelled by an account of how much Walter enjoyed his garlic bread. Crucifixes and other holy symbols worked well for all those that feared the sun, but were somehow somewhat less effective against succubi and incubi.

Being the young -although 'young' was a relative term when used to describe the 240-year-old Nosferatu- vampire's Host had been hard on them both initially. At his age, Joachim needed to feed a bare minimum of once a week, but the Crusades left his schedule erratic. There had been once when he was abruptly called to battle and could not visit for nearly a fortnight; he'd returned to find the other extremely displeased at having to drink from a wild animal after starving for eleven nights, only to have him visit the following evening. Leon had been pleased albeit apologetic, reassured that the vampire was a man of his word. There had even been times when Joachim had had to 'hibernate', sleeping for months while the knight was away on a war campaign.

For Leon's part, running a barony or fighting battles by day and staying up all night talking to a vampire was exhausting. At times, his visit had to be made brief; at others, he would sleep in the darkness of the other's cavernous prison, only to wake in the morning with his friend sleeping close by his side. To pass his unaging friend's time, Leon had first brought him books, all of which had been left to him by Mathias; the count, having no remaining relatives, had willed everything to his "best friend, Leon Belmont" in event of his "death or disappearance", leaving the blond in charge of his castle and county and everything in them. Later, Joachim had mentioned that he used to paint back when he had been human, and Leon had, of course, quickly procured painting supplies with which to further occupy the Nosferatu's time.

Joachim dropped all his brushes into the cylindrical glass vase by his leg before setting his palette down atop it; the vase was half–filled with strong–smelling thinner for cleaning the brushes. Rising as the hunter moved within arm's reach, he deftly tugged the human to rest one knee on the wooden chair, pulling his Host close. "You were supposed to be here yesterday," he murmured, indirectly demanding explanation as he wrapped an arm around the other to hold him still while he opened a plump vein with his free hand.

Leon winced slightly as the familiar incision was made to his jugular. "Mmhm," he responded absently. "Something came up." Then a moist warm mouth was pressed to the side of his neck, and he closed his eyes, relaxing. The other smelled of musk, must and dew. Being with Joachim was somehow comforting, not quite the same as Helena with her kind and gentle endearing ways but with a kind of silent transcendental understanding, that feeling of knowing everything that mattered and accepting that. Opening his eyes to look at the canvas on the easel, he remarked, "It looks just as I remembered a decade ago."

Joachim licked the wound shut before replying, "The Nosferatu have good memory, and I have lived here for over two centuries. I only need a reference for the scenery around it."

It was a painting of the castle before it had crumbled following Walter's defeat, complete with a reddish full moon and circled by bats. Joachim was a decent painter; the textures and lighting effects were beautiful and realistic. Apparently, he'd painted several of the works hanging in the castle, but it was too late by then to ask which. Now, several of his paintings adorned the walls in Leon's own castle, a couple of which were portraits of the nobleman himself.

"You seem happy tonight, more so than usual," the vampire commented.

He nodded. "I just became a father yesterday," he explained with a smile.

Joachim stiffened at that. "A…son…?" he asked tentatively.

"Mmhm, I named him Gabriel. He looks a lot like me."

The vampire pulled away to carefully lift the easel and carry it into Rinaldo's former abode, using his powers to make the jar with his brushes and palette float after him. "You never told me you got married."

There was a controlled tightness to the other's voice that Leon knew meant Joachim was displeased. "It… I'm sorry. It didn't seem important," he answered carefully, carrying the wooden chair into the cottage.

Joachim opened his mouth to snipe a retort, but thought better of it and held his tongue. What could he say? That of course it was important because he was in love with his Host? A fine present for papa that would be. Instead, he took a deep breath before asking, "What will we be hunting tonight?"

Glad that the other had decided not to be difficult about the issue and seizing the provided escape route, the blond answered, "I heard that a mysterious monster has been terrorizing some villages about an hour's ride away from here. No one has seen it and survived, and all the deaths have been gruesome messes."

It was a mercy that Joachim's mental condition and patience had improved greatly over the previous decade, their time together having healed some of the psychological damage incurred by centuries of solitary imprisonment. He was no longer given to random outbursts of violence or lapsing into strange behaviour. Most of the time, the episodes began innocently enough; he would find Joachim huddled in a corner, spacing out, talking or occasionally even humming or singing an old song to himself softly, completely unresponsive to his calls. Sometimes, the other would snap out of it when touched, sometimes a touch would provoke vehement mutterings or a violent response, and mentioning or even the sight of an item that reminded him of a certain redhead usually led to a fit of violent madness.

In the early years, Leon had even repeatedly found the Nosferatu lost in some twisted hallucination, a figment of his sometimes somewhat fragmented imagination. In serious cases, which had thankfully been sporadic, he'd even had to fight his extraordinary friend back to his senses or, in even rarer cases, stop him from hurting himself during one of his moments away from reality. Joachim was stronger now than when he'd fought him ten years ago, and each brief battle with the silver-haired vampire had been a challenge, especially because he had to carefully refrain from doing fatal damage. Leon didn't look forward to fighting the other now should he lose it in a fit of rage; Joachim was known to have a fearsome temper when unleashed.

"Then let us be going." The Nosferatu strapped on the special harness with all five of his swords that Leon had ordered custom-made for him some years back. It featured three vertical sheaths in a row and two crisscrossed over those. Then he exited the house with the former knight close behind.

Leon mounted his horse in silence and let the vampire climb up behind him. He never bothered bringing an extra horse after what had happened the first and last time he'd tried; as if sensing Joachim's unholy nature, horses seemed to dislike the young Nosferatu rather intensely, throwing him off the instant he mounted them. His horses, at least, abided Joachim as long as they rode together. Urging the chestnut stallion into a gentle gallop, he guided it towards their destination in Helena's father's barony. Neither of them spoke, and all that was heard was the night breeze and the crackle of dry autumn leaves being crushed beneath the horse's hooves.

Truth be told, Leon didn't understand what the big deal was and why Joachim was upset. It wasn't like he could have invited the vampire to a morning wedding in a church, nor was having a vampire at a wedding reception attended by several overzealous Crusaders anything but trouble. As for telling the other about Helena, he'd noticed the Nosferatu's distinct disinterest whenever he talked about Sara; there was no reason to believe that he might have had any interest whatsoever in hearing about Helena, so he'd avoided bringing her up. Still, perhaps he should have introduced them, or at least mentioned his wife. Even if the other couldn't attend, as a friend, he did have a right to know when his old friend was ending his bachelorhood.

"I apologise," he said, breaking the silence just as they broke out of the forest into open grassland. "I should have told you. I'll introduce you to Helena and Gabriel soon."

Joachim smiled ruefully, and his hands dropped from the hunter's shoulder to that slim waist as he tilted his head forward to rest his forehead on the back of the human's neck. Leon had completely missed the reason for his unhappiness. "Isn't it better if she never finds out about me?" he enquired softly, keeping his voice even despite the constricting sorrow he felt rising in his throat.

Leon shrugged. "I'll just tell her you're a fellow monster-hunter I met some years back."

The vampire shook his head slowly. "Is… Is she anything like Lady Trantoul?"

Leon mentally compared Sara Trantoul and Helena Cecil with a smile. "Yes," he concluded shortly. "They are quite alike. That is probably what drew me to her, although no one can ever replace Sara." The whip at his side gave off a warm glow then, and his smile turned nostalgic; she didn't deserve this fate.

Even as he felt his unbeating heart breaking, Joachim managed to reply quietly, "I suppose it is good then. She must make you quite happy." He swallowed the lump in his throat. Ten years together had done nothing but intensify his feelings, and what had once probably been little more than a novel infatuation had deepened over the decade into a strong love that was nowhere even vaguely near platonic. He truly couldn't help his sorrow and jealousy.

"Hmm… Happy?" the blond mused thoughtfully. "More like at peace, I suppose, a kind of tranquil contentment. It's almost the same feeling I get when I'm with you."

The vampire straightened. "With me…?" he echoed, fearful of the hope he could suddenly feel blossoming in him again, afraid that it would be crushed once more but unable to help himself.

The other nodded. "Yeah… Not exactly the same, but it's rather similar. It's a kind of pleasant warmth that fills the chest and makes you feel like just relaxing and smiling… I'm not sure how to describe it," the former knight explained with a slight shake of his head.

Although he knew it was probably hopeless, the words still comforted and lightened what was left of his heart. He smiled. "I think I understand. I feel that way sometimes when we're together too." _Yes,_ he thought. _Whenever holding you close and claiming you as mine and mine alone is not all I can think about._ He let his forehead drop lightly to rest on the back of Leon's neck again, willing unbidden thoughts away, and the remainder of the journey passed in silence.

––––––

Rustling. Someone or something was tearing through the forest even as they wandered beneath the trees as silently as possible. They halted suddenly as a loud howl rang out in the wind, echoing through the night. Joachim crouched near a clump of bushes, pulling Leon down with him.

"Lycan," the vampire hissed, narrowing his eyes and frowning.

"What?" Leon whispered, hand ready on the whip at his side.

"Short for Lycanthrope, what you commonly call werewolf," Joachim explained, still barely audible. "Be careful not to get bitten. The curse of Lycanthropy spreads like that of the Nosferatu."

The knight nodded an affirmative once, then grew curious. "What if a person gets bitten by both a vampire and a werewolf?" he asked.

Without missing a beat, the other matter-of-factly replied, "He'd die." Drawing one of his five swords, he rose. "It's not far up ahead now. Let's go."

"No!" Leon reached up and tugged him back down. "I'll go. You stay here." He held Joachim's gaze. "It's more dangerous for you than it is for me."

It took all of the vampire's willpower not to pull his Host into his arms right then. The hunter had always treated him with such kindness and concern; he was nothing like the others; it was so hard not to love him. "What if you get bitten?" he enquired softly, closing his fingers around the warm hand that still held his own firmly as he forced himself not to avert his eyes from those gentle aquamarines. _It is always too much, too much and yet not enough. Leon…_

Leon smiled slightly. "Then bite me and drink of me one last time." He rose.

Joachim stood up as well. "Then we shall go together. Since I have promised to never prey on humans, I will not live long after your death anyway."

The blond turned to place a hand on his shoulder, eyes solemn. "That promise only holds while I am still alive. I cannot expect you to starve yourself to death simply because I am mortal. Only the other two must be kept forever."

_Foolish human,_ Joachim though mournfully. _You do not understand at all. What does it matter without you?_ Aloud, he said, "As my Host, Leon, it is my responsibility to protect you." He covered the hand on his shoulder with his own and squeezed lightly. "And as friends, you cannot expect me to watch idly as you go to your death."

Reluctantly, Leon nodded. It occurred to him that the other was addressing him by his given name for the first time in his memory; usually, Joachim called him 'human' or, in front of others, 'Belmont'. He allowed Joachim to lead him through the forest towards their target. Soon, he heard it, the rustle of swift movement through thick foliage. Then, suddenly, the sound was above him, and he barely managed to avoid getting mauled with a timely evasive double backflip. Joachim too had quickly dashed aside, leaving the monster between them, and was now hovering a small distance above the ground with his swords circling him, poised to attack. The creature was larger than them both, and there was a malicious gleam of violence in its amber eyes.

Abruptly, it lunged at the vampire, who immediately darted backwards into a clearing; it was swift, but so was Joachim. In the moonlight, the werewolf's wiry but muscular form was covered in a thick layer of fine silvery–gray fur, and its slightly yellowed claws and teeth were razor sharp. Leon tore after them, but before he could lash out with the whip, it leapt at the Nosferatu again. This time, however, the other sent three of his five swords at the attacking Lycan as he darted backwards, catching it vulnerable in midair. Only a quick twist saved it from a lethal wound. When it landed on the ground, Leon quickly seized the opportunity to land a few hits in with the whip. Blood dripped from it as it quickly rolled out of range, nimbly dodging the swords Joachim sent at it, and it growled fiercely at them both as the vampire returned to Leon's side.

"Why does it keep attacking you even when I'm a closer and easier target?" the blond asked softly, keeping his eyes on their prey.

"Instinct," Joachim replied easily. "It's in the blood. We're natural-born enemies. They can't help hating us. Vampire lords with advanced mind control powers find it easy to manipulate their primitive minds, but for Lycanthropes with free will, we are always a threatening enemy to be eliminated."

Leon paused, then an idea suddenly occurred to him. "Why don't you try to bite it then?" he suggested.

His silver-haired companion turned to him with a look of thinly-veiled distaste on his pale visage. "Albeit rather more potent in restorative properties, you have no idea how patently disgusting werewolf blood tastes," he almost spat.

The hunter smiled slightly at that. "Then I guess that leaves the traditional way."

They darted forward simultaneously to attack, Leon from the right and Joachim from the left. The knight used the whip to send it into the air, and the vampire sent a flurry of swords at it then, inflicting some heavy damage. The instant it landed, it lunged at the silver-haired one, who floated backwards and blocked the attack with two of his swords. The werewolf continued to press the assault, more ferocious now that it was wounded, and Joachim kept up his guard. Now that it was distracted by the vampire again, Leon took the opportunity to throw an attack with the cross he always carried with him. Glad that he'd kept all the orbs he'd obtained at Walter's castle, he augmented the attack with a purple orb. The monster howled loudly in pain as the pillar of blue flames rose up to engulf it, but the blond felt a panicked alarm overwhelm him when a sharp cry followed. Joachim had backed into a tree, cradling his left arm close to his chest; the limb was smoking.

"Joachim!" Leon called out, voice anxious and concerned, as he rushed to the other's side to gingerly take the injured hand in both his own for a closer look. The pale skin was singed and peeling, and the flesh beneath it was red and sore. He supposed that had it been a normal burn, it would already have healed, but the holy properties of his attack were probably inhibiting the vampire's unnatural regeneration. "God," he whispered even as the werewolf, now burnt to a crisp, collapsed to the grassy ground, and hastily apologized when the Nosferatu cringed at his word choice. "I apologise," he said quietly, sadly. "I should have been more careful. To think…" He paused, aghast at himself. "To think that it was I that ended up hurting you instead."

Joachim gazed at him, an undecipherable look in blue-gray eyes full of an indescribable mix of emotions. Then he pulled Leon closer with his uninjured arm, so the hunter knelt before him where he sat leaning against the tree, and opened the vein on the former knight's neck with his fingernail. The blond relaxed in his arm as he pressed his lips to the incision, drinking only a few sips before tenderly licking the cut shut.

With his forehead resting on his companion's shoulders, Leon asked, "Will it revert to its human form by morning now?"

"No," the vampire replied softly, carding his uninjured fingers through short blond strands with restrained affection; it would not do to let the true nature of his feelings for his Host slip now. "It will remain in the form it died in."

Leon nodded, somewhat relieved, and shifted so he sat beside the other, leaning against his hunting partner with his temple resting on that fine-boned shoulder and a strong arm wrapped loosely about his shoulders. He would rather not see the human that it once had been. It was sad to have to kill what could have been a good person whose worst mistake was getting bitten by another werewolf, but it was a hazard to society. He sighed, silently enjoying the serene comfort of Joachim's company.

"By the way," Joachim began, filling in the silence that had folded over them. "The Winter Ball of the Nosferatu is coming." He paused. "Your former friend… He might attend."

The hunter started at that and straightened. "Mathias?"

Joachim felt a twang of jealousy at the sudden attention and silently chided himself for that foolish emotion. The two were enemies now; there was nothing to covet. "Yes, he may attend. It is a gathering for all the Nosferatu beginning on the night of the first full moon following the winter solstice and lasting for six nights, usually hosted by the elite among our kind. It will be hosted by Elune Lucienda at her castle in the far north of the continent this year."

The former knight took all of this in and suddenly realized that he seemed to be missing a major point. "How did you receive this news?" he enquired, keeping the mild suspicion out of his voice so as not to hurt the other's feelings.

"Older, more powerful vampires, as you may or may not know, also possess the ability to transform into bats or wolves. But even those of us who have yet to master that ability are able to understand the language of those animals."

"I see…"

The vampire hesitated, then said, "If you would like to attend, I could… We are allowed to bring our Hosts with us."

Leon considered this. The way Mathias was now, he probably wouldn't hesitate to terrorize humans as part of his endeavours to curse God. Indeed, news already circulated of a dark lord and his cursed castle in a distant land. Mathias had to be stopped. At least, if he could find the older man, he would have somewhere to start. "Let's go," he decided then. "If we can determine where he now resides, we may hasten there and put an end to this tragedy once and for all."

"Then you should start making preparations to travel there. It is best for you to provide the funds and allow me to make the arrangements. The Belmont name is known for hunting creatures of the night and other evil monsters; as such, your coming would be most unwelcome. You must learn to take great pains to conceal your identity and leave any recognizable weapons and crests behind.

"You expect me to spend six days and nights in a castle full of vampires practically unarmed?!" the nobleman exclaimed, flabbergasted. "And what will I do when we do find Mathias then?!"

"Fighting is banned on those six nights, much like it is on human holy days and feasts. It is also extremely offensive to assault a vampire's Host without the vampire's permission. You should, therefore, be quite safe. However, if they find out who you are, they may make an exception, so it is far safer for you to bring nothing by which you may be identified," Joachim explained. "As for how you will handle meeting him, I cannot say for you. Even if you do bring a weapon, it is not as if you'd be allowed to fight him there. They would kill us for violation of the Winter Armistice."

The hunter paused, pensive. "Mathias would recognise me," he said slowly, the realization slowly dawning gloomily on him.

There was a long moment of silence before Joachim finally asked, "Would he turn the entire congregation on you?"

Leon shook his head. "I don't know. It's not his style, but he has changed so much… I don't know. I'm not sure I ever really knew him anymore…" he trailed off sadly.

"Would you risk it?"

The former knight thought about it for several minutes, perpending the matter seriously. "Yes," he answered at length. "I have to stop him."

Joachim said nothing to that. He supposed that, in the worst case scenario, they would at least die together, since they would kill him as well for betraying his kind. It was probably best not to let his Host in on that detail yet. It was a long time before he broke the silence. "Dawn is only several hours away."

Brought out of his apparent reverie, Leon abruptly remembered their present situation. "How is your arm?" he enquired, inspecting the injured limb in what little moonlight there was filtering through the tree leaves overhead. It seemed to have healed almost completely already, although the burnt area was still inflamed and sore.

His silver-haired companion smiled slightly. "Much better. It'll be alright by tomorrow." He rose and helped Leon to his feet as well.

"I'm sorry about that."

The other shook his head. "You did not intend it."

"Still…"

"Do not worry about it."

Hesitantly, Leon nodded. Leading Joachim back through the forest in the direction from whence they had come, he whistled for his horse once they had left the clearing where they had slain the werewolf some distance away. The stallion came galloping up to them shortly, and they mounted, then began the ride home. Joachim smiled happily at the thought of the Ball despite the dangers he foresaw; it was hard to sour his mood with the prospect of having his Host almost entirely to himself for close to a month, inclusive of travelling time, hanging over him. Even if they were going to their deaths, he was pretty sure the idea of suicide had never sounded so sweet.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	4. Aquarius

_**Shinigami Yumi**_

presents

_**Moonlight Flower**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned CastleVania. I unfortunately don't, and I don't make money from writing this either.

**Summary:** In his fight with a certain silver-haired vampire, Leon chose to save his enemy from fading away. The two become unlikely friends, and Joachim takes Leon as his Host. The years pass as Leon continues to hunt the night with Joachim's aid while searching for Mathias. Meanwhile, Joachim finds himself wanting far more than he already has. Possible JoachimLeon, MathiasLeon and MathiasLeonJoachim later. Implied WalterJoachim. Yes, it's **YAOI**. You have been warned.

**A/N:** At some point in the writing process, I found that worrying about writing in too modern a manner is pointless. Having done my research, I realized that if I wanted to be linguistically accurate, I'd need to be writing the dialogue in Middle English, Norman French and Old High German, which no one (including myself) would understand. Moreover, the game has them speaking modern Japanese. It was at that point that I headdesked at myself for the million times I stared at it and wondered if anyone said things in such a fashion back then. Let's all pretend this is a modern translation of 11th century events, shall we? XD" Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aquarius**

Leon pulled his fur-lined cloak more closely about himself where he stood leaning against the railing on the ship's upper deck. This was –maybe– their fifth night at sea, and the sea breeze was chilly. The crescent moon shone brightly in the clear night sky, surrounded by several stars. He thought of Helena, whom he'd left in charge of the barony; she was a learned woman, rather adept at administrative matters, so his only real worry was the possibility that he might never see her or his son again. Of course, he hadn't had the heart to tell her that he was probably going to his death and that there was a chance he would never return, but she would probably know when she found out that he had left Vampire Killer behind. She knew how precious that whip was to him. Familiar slender but strong fingers squeezed his shoulders lightly, and he turned to face his nocturnal companion as the other moved to stand beside him. They had taken a carriage to a nearby port before boarding a cargo ship, opting for the most common means of travel to avoid drawing attention to themselves. It was times like these when Leon was truly thankful for his lack of public appearances over the years as a noble, since few people knew him on sight. In the few short hours of daylight there were in these parts at this time of the year, Joachim slept in their small windowless cabin on the lower deck. That aside, he usually slept whenever Leon did.

"You seem on edge," the vampire remarked casually, inviting conversation.

Leon smiled ruefully. "In my circumstances, who wouldn't be?"

"As long as you keep all that I have said in mind, things should work out fine until your old friend shows up. Then it is out of our hands."

Joachim had spent the many nights of their journey together giving him a crash course on vampire culture and etiquette. They had even bought new apparel to avoid being recognized. Apparently, no matter what the real relationship dynamic was, Hosts always addressed vampires as Lords and Ladies, and it was actually considered impolite to feed in front of others at formal functions. Also, it was common for friends to swap Hosts, as well as for vampires to flirt with each other and any desirable humans present. Furthermore, it was deemed rude –for humans, in particular– to brush off their attentions; it was, however, not unlike vampires to be possessive, and equally, if not more, rude not to consult a vampire before fraternizing with his/her Host.

The vast majority of vampires were sexually promiscuous, and many were flexible in their preferences of partners, so he should show neither surprise nor disgust should he catch guests making out with other guests in any combination of the two genders. They also had a tendency to be wildly unconventional in dress and occasionally behaviour. Other than that, the Ball was like any other formal function for the nobility. There would be music for dancing –most, if not all, those attending were expected to know some basic steps– and even 'normal' food, although one should not expect any meat served well-done, because while vampires no longer needed human food, many still enjoyed it as much as they had when alive.

"I guess I should avoid saying grace at meals as usual..?" he weakly attempted to joke.

The other laughed, a rich velvety sound just like his voice, and it warmed Leon's heart just to hear it. "Here's a tip on telepathy. It is easiest to detect thoughts that are in the forefront of your mind, so whatever it is that you do not want people to know, do not dwell on it. Think of anything but that."

He nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that."

A long moment of silence passed before Joachim spoke again. "Leon."

"Hm?"

"I…" He hesitated. "In order to… blend in…" He paused again. "I may… I may have to do some things, things that you might… consider inappropriate…" he trailed off uncertainly.

The blond turned to give him a quizzical yet patient look.

At length, he continued, "I would like to apologize… in advance. I mean, in case you feel offended by anything later."

Now the former knight's expression grew perplexed.

Before any question could be verbalized, the vampire sighed, realizing that he'd have to speak directly and somewhat dreading it. "Most Hosts…" he said slowly. "…are also their Masters' lovers."

Time seemed to freeze for an instant as Leon blinked. Then, abruptly, understanding seemed to dawn, and the hunter blushed deeply and averted his eyes, clearly uncomfortable. "I… I understand," he said, barely audible over the sound of the waves crashing against the ship's bow.

Joachim looked away as well, unsure of what to say, do or even feel. While the lack of obvious revulsion in the other's response was promising, his evident discomfiture was disheartening. The ambiguity was frustrating. Of course, he could always read Leon's mind to find out; he wasn't very good at telepathy yet, but he could already detect the surface thoughts of humans who could not shield their minds. However, it would be disrespectful towards his Host's privacy, and he didn't want to be that despicable. Finally, after some time had passed, he reached out to cover Leon's hand on the ship's wooden railing. His Host looked at him questioningly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, meeting that clear blue gaze.

There was a slight pause before Leon replied with some certainty, "Yes," his eyes honest, not that Leon Belmont had ever lacked honesty.

He closed his eyes, fighting down the urge to press his lips to the human's temptingly moist ones, and settled for simply squeezing the other's hand lightly with a small smile on his face. He turned away. It was almost painful, this… this distant proximity, this feeling of being millimetres apart and yet simultaneously miles away. No, that was understating it; this was torture, slow bittersweet torment. He was longing desperately for what he could not have, and yet, here it lay already within his hands, only not in the form he needed it in. He bit his lip to hold in the choked sob that threatened to escape his chest and the suffocating whirl of emotions in it. How overjoyed he had been at the thought of so many days alone with his beloved hunter. He should have expected the nearly unbearable agony this prolonged closeness would cause him.

"You really shouldn't," he muttered bitterly, sorrowfully, under his breath.

"What?"

"Hm?" He opened his eyes, making sure they were carefully blank, and turned to the blond at the sudden query.

"You were saying something..?"

He blinked, feigning ignorance. "I… was..?"

Leon blinked at him as well. "No? Well, never mind then. Must be my imagination." He turned back to gazing out over the seemingly endless expanse of water.

Joachim remained silent, suddenly frightened of what was to come. He feared for Leon, or rather, for what he himself might do to the former knight should his self-control fail him. Even if Leon believed it merely an act to avoid or dispel suspicion, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back once he'd known what he was missing. What would he do once the curtains had fallen on the show? He wasn't sure he could simply return to the way things had been before. And if he ever overstepped his limits or if Leon ever realized the truth, he wouldn't be able to bear it if the other fled from him in terror. He didn't think whatever was left of his heart could take it, not after Walter had brutally shattered it over two centuries ago. He squeezed his eyes shut once more, steeling himself for the greatest test of his self-restraint, and prayed that, assuming God still heard the voices of the forsaken like himself, he would be granted the strength to last those six nights of battling temptation.

––––––

They ended up arriving at the castle by carriage the day before the Ball was due to commence, and were greeted at the door by their hostess, Countess Elune Lucienda. Her wavy golden tresses reached her knees and framed a fine-boned oval face. Surprisingly, her fair skin seemed less pale than was usual for vampires, and a hint of make-up added an additional touch of colour to the flawless white. Her lips and nails were blood red, and her luxurious black fur coat left only her hands and feet exposed. Leon wasn't sure whether the colour of her lips was natural or painted on, but he sincerely hoped it wasn't natural, since that probably meant many humans had lost a lot of blood, a theory which also explained the lack of the usual vampiric pallor.

"Greetings, Countess Lucienda. My sincere apologies at having to intrude upon your hospitality earlier than is expected," Joachim greeted with a bow, pressing a kiss to the knuckles of a white hand adorned with several golden rings and bracelets.

The other vampire smiled warmly. She was beautiful and charming, but there was also a hardness to her golden eyes that marked her a woman not to be trifled with. "Not at all," she replied in a heavily accented rich soprano. "The doors of my abode are always open to kinsmen, Lord..?"

"Ah, forgive me for neglecting to introduce myself. The cold must be getting to me. My name is Joachim Armster, and this is my new Host, Leon Blanchett."

Leon bowed respectfully as he was introduced, pulling his fur-lined cloak more snugly about himself as he did so. "Milady," he acknowledged softly.

"Ah, Lord Armster." The countess stepped back. "Please do come in and make yourselves at home."

They followed her into an opulently decorated castle and were immediately welcomed by a rush of warm air. Flames blazed in several fireplaces, and the main hall was lit by oil lamps at regular intervals on the walls and pillars and in a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls, pillars and floor were polished marble and granite, and the ceiling was a beautiful painting of several men and women playing with birds in a garden full of flowers. Everywhere, railings and awnings were adorned in ornate carvings, and servants bustled about their duties on the several floors Leon could see.

Before them, a polished marble staircase rose a few rounded steps before splitting into two curved flights that swept up to the second floor. Between the tops of both flights of stairs were a set of beautifully carved heavy wooden double doors with shiny golden handles. On either side of the doors, there was a small sculpture on a marble pedestal, one of a man entwined in the midst of thorny rose vines holding an apple in his raised hands, the other of a woman entwined in the coils of a large snake also with an apple in her raised hands; it was obviously a matching set meant to depict the fall of man. The castle was a welcoming and hospitable residence, much unlike Walter's.

As they climbed the stairway, Joachim commented, "You have a lovely home, milady."

"Thank you," Elune returned with a gracious smile. "I seem to recall… Lord Armster, I do believe we have met." She slid a crimson glance towards the younger Nosferatu. "It has been over a century, has it not? We were introduced briefly at the Ball in the palace of Lady Aisya Zulkarnain near the city of Byzantium. You were… in the company of the late Sir Walter Bernhard if memory serves, were you not?"

Behind her, Leon stiffened slightly at the mention of the redhead he'd defeated. Thankfully, she seemed not to notice.

"Your memory is impeccable, milady," Joachim affirmed in a tone that neither encouraged nor declined further enquiry, inclining his head slightly. Leon did, however, get the impression that his companion was none too pleased to hear about his late Sire.

The blonde sighed. "If you ask me, I'd say Walter had it coming. I always told him he needed a less twisted hobby; pardon my language." She led them down the corridor on the left and up the stairwell at the end to the third floor, the three-inch heels of her shoes clicking on the marble flooring, before finally halting at the second door from the stairwell. "You should find this room most comfortable, neither too close to where the musicians will be playing nor to the stairwell where the bustle of people will likely create some unpleasant rabble," she said, turning the key in the brass lock and opening the heavy wooden door inwards.

The room their hostess showed them to was spacious and pleasant with its wooden flooring and furnishings. Thick wine red velvet curtains covered the single window and much of the room's granite walls. Beside the window was a fireplace with a small pyramid of logs for it right next to it. The fireplace faced a large four-poster bed covered in wine-red silk sheets ready to be encircled by the same wine-red velvet curtains. A cream-coloured oval fur rug lay on the floor before both the hearth and the room's other door. The lamps on the walls burned with a slightly purplish glow as was characteristic of magical flames and were the only distinctly abnormal objects in the room. The only other furniture to be seen were the dresser and cupboard beside each other to the right of the window and facing the other door, and the chest of drawers next to the bed.

Elune walked to the centre of the room and waved her hand at the fireplace, where several logs were already waiting to be lit; the wood burst into flame, and the room was instantly warmer with the blazing fire. "There are bathrobes in the armoire, and you should find anything you need for nights in the drawers by the bedside." She opened the other door to show them the bathroom. Indicating the bathtub, which was large enough for two, she said, "I'll have servants draw you a hot bath shortly and some refreshment served for your Host, Lord Armster."

"Thank you, milady," Joachim responded graciously, lowering the chest they carried between them to the floor as he bowed. He could well have carried it himself, but Leon had insisted on helping.

Leon bowed as well before pulling the chest with their belongings over to rest beside the cupboard and moving to sit on the rug before the fireplace.

"The double doors you saw on the second floor at the top of the stairs open to the main audience hall. You will find me there if you need anything. There will, of course, be servants around at all times, so you may also simply open the door and summon one of them to serve you as needed," she added. "Now, if you would please excuse me, I must attend to the rest of the preparations." The countess curtseyed. "Please make yourselves comfortable." She turned to leave.

"Ah… Milady, we would not perchance happen to be the earliest guests, would we?" the younger vampire enquired tentatively, wondering if, perhaps, the one they sought had already arrived.

"Oh, no. Lady Aisya arrived yesterday in the company of Lady Svetlana Volodya from her castle just east of the Ural Mountains. Lord Michael Lavant also arrived yesterday from the Alps accompanied by Lady Arietta Alonso of Cordova, whom he met along the way. Earlier today, the esteemed Prince Seth Nefer arrived from Memphis with his companion, the venerable Princess Shang Li Lin from the Orient. Also earlier today, Lord Krishnan Gupta arrived from his home just north of the Ganges River with his Childe, Lord Amman Zakaria from Damascus. Including your good selves, ten guests now reside in this castle."

"I see…"

"Speaking of Lady Arietta, she brings news that a new vampire lord has recently taken up residence in her homeland of Wallachia, designating himself Dracula, Lord of Vampires and King of the Night. It seems he is this year's discourse."

Leon looked up at that, interest piqued. He remained silent, however, having been warned against speaking out of turn.

"A number of us are none too pleased about his insolent self-proclamations. Even the ones among us who have the right to be making such claims have not done so. He speaks as if we do not exist."

"I hear he has the Crimson Stone," Joachim said quietly, noticing his Host's sudden attention and wisely pursuing the subject.

"Still, he is one, and we are many. Even if he is greater than any one of us, he is no match for our combined might even if only a fraction of us were to jointly rise against him. In any case, as long as he knows his boundaries, we are prepared to leave him be. We may even call a council over this matter, but that is left to be decided as yet."

"His arrogance reminds me of Walter," he nearly spat the words. "Damn that bastard," he muttered vehemently through gritted teeth, blue-gray eyes growing unfocused. "Even dead, your shadow refuses to leave us alone. Curse you."

The young vampire seemed to snap out of it when his elder laughed. "I see relations between you and your late Sire have all but frozen Hell over. Say, how did you escape the rumoured carnage at his castle? They say a young knight by the name of Belmont finally did him in."

Leon tensed at the mention of his name. News travelled quickly, and he sincerely hoped no one would be able to recognize him on sight.

"Oh, my rebelliousness turned out to be a good thing for me after all. He locked me away in some isolated basement prison. I didn't even know of the fighting until the castle crumbled at the very end, weakened as I was from so many years of not feeding," his Master lied smoothly. "After the castle crumbled, the human probably left without checking for survivors; I was safe, and I was free. Later, I fled the ruins under the cover of night and met my Host camping out in a forest some distance away. He was injured, the sole survivor of an independent band of mercenaries fighting in the Crusades; I could smell his blood from afar even with my impaired senses. Feeling slightly faint from prolonged starvation, I did not wish to fight, so I struck a deal with him, and he is now my Host." Joachim turned slightly to smile at him, the expression a perfect balance of satisfaction and warmth.

"How uncharacteristic of a human to agree so easily."

His Master turned back to the countess. "Well, I told him I needed his blood, and he could either give it willingly or I could take it by force. The latter would either kill him, turn him or both, so I strongly recommended the former… I also promised I would make it worth his while…" Joachim glanced lasciviously in his direction at that, and the immodest suggestion in blue-gray eyes made Leon blush and look away uncomfortably despite knowing that it was merely an act. "Wisely enough, he agreed," his Master finished with a smirk, returning his attention to his kinswoman.

"I see," she acknowledged with an amused chuckle. "A proposition beyond refusal, I suppose. Where then do you presently reside, Lord Armster?"

"A small village in north-eastern Gaul, where he decided to remain after he quit his mercenary work. I spend my days asleep in the cellar of his house and my nights helping him guard the village against bandits and wild animals." The Nosferatu shrugged his slim shoulders elegantly. "Hardly the luxury I'm accustomed to, naturally, but this simple and peaceful life is a pleasant change…and he makes a fine Host…in many ways." The cadence of that velvety baritone heavily laced the last words with innuendo, and Leon rolled his eyes at the fire in fond exasperation; Joachim was really going all out with their act. "In any case, anything is better than Walter's literal and metaphorical prison."

The blonde inclined her head agreeably, a twinkle to crimson eyes. "As long as it pleases you, Lord Armster. And I really must take my leave of you now." She curtseyed gracefully. "Do make yourselves at home, and do not hesitate to ask the servants if you should ever need anything."

Elune Lucienda left the room as Joachim bowed respectfully, and the silver-haired vampire drew the velvet curtain over the door before crossing the room to his Host who sat on the fur rug in front of the fireplace, leaning against the wall with one leg outstretched and the other drawn up to his chest. The hunter turned his face away from the blazing embers to look up at his best friend and confidant as the other dropped onto one knee before him to begin tugging his soft leather boots off with the barest hint of a smug smile on pale lips.

"Such a beautiful story you have fabricated there," Leon remarked softly as a boot was pulled off, a trace of chiding sarcasm to his words.

His companion chuckled. "I could always run after her right now and tell her the full truth to ease your honest heart, human." The other boot was gently removed.

"I do not suppose that would go over too well," he conceded with a sigh as the other moved to take his own shoes off. He paused, unfastening the bejewelled brooch holding his cloak in place and removing the garment to reveal the simple but elegant thick dark blue woollen tunic he wore over soft black silk breeches. "This place reminds me a little of Chateau Belreves… Elisabetha's father's castle, a lovely and hospitable home," he commented, looking around him again.

Joachim's smile was brief and rueful. "Unlike Walter Bernhard, most people –even the Nosferatu– build their residences as homes and not labyrinthine playgrounds for twisted games." He sighed. "I suppose I really should have known better right from the start…"

Unsure of how to react, Leon fell silent for several moments. Reaching out tentatively at length, he placed a hand on the vampire's shoulders and squeezed briefly in an attempt to be comforting. "Walter… That monster… He can't hurt you anymore…"

A cold hand took his warm one to press it to a pale cheek affectionately. "Thanks to you." Another brief smile accompanied the words; the usually distant and dismal nightwalker's smiles had gradually grown more frequent over the last decade.

"He must have done such terrible things to you…" he murmured gloomily.

His companion averted his eyes at that. "Nothing deserving mention now," came the evasive reply.

The hunter said nothing as his friend leaned into his touch. Till this day, the only matter Joachim Armster had always adamantly refused to discuss was his history and life with Walter Bernhard. Even now, he could only wonder what untold horrors the redhead had committed that the younger Nosferatu couldn't even bear to speak of, but he could certainly grasp the extent of the cruelty that must have transpired to have caused the other such deep psychological trauma. Just as he contemplated enquiring after the issue, a knock came at the door. Joachim began to rise, but Leon stopped him with a gentle tug.

"You are still cold, aren't you?"

Bewildered blue-gray eyes blinked at him.

"That's why you haven't removed your coat," he reasoned with a slight smile. "Stay by the fire. I'll get it."

Leon drew the curtain aside and opened the room door to a young girl with wavy coppery red hair in a knee-length plain peach-coloured dress decorated with frills, a hint of white lace at the edges and a white sash at the waist. She carried a wooden tray laden with an assortment of delicious-looking food, and the homey scent of freshly baked bread permeated the air. From her slightly rosy cheeks, she seemed human and, while not especially pretty, pleasant-looking. She smiled slightly, a dimple in her left cheek, and bowed carefully.

"Good evening, sir. Your dinner is served," she announced politely. "My name is Amberle. I will be among the servants assigned to the rooms in this wing of the third floor throughout the Ball beginning tomorrow. Please feel free to alert me or my co-workers if you need anything, sir."

"Thank you," he replied, stepping aside. "Please set that down on the dresser for now."

The serving girl did as she was told before turning to bow respectfully to Joachim who now sat staring off into space on the rug with his knees pulled up to his chest. "My co-workers will be arriving with warm water for your bath shortly," she added, backing out the door. "Please enjoy your meal, sir."

"Wait," Leon said, piquing Joachim's curiosity.

Amberle paused midstep. "Yes, sir? Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The blond hesitated. "Not exactly… Pardon my asking, but I do believe you are human as well..?"

She blinked. "Why, yes, sir. All of us are. Myself and my co-workers, that is."

"And…you do not mind…that your…employer…is not?" he asked tentatively.

The girl's green eyes seemed confused, and slid a glance at the silver-haired vampire by the fireplace who looked at them with mild curiosity. "This seems a rather strange question coming from you, sir," she responded, perplexed. Abruptly, she seemed to understand. "Ah…well, maybe it's a bit different when there is a relationship," she said softly with a small embarrassed chuckle.

Leon blushed rather furiously at the implication in her words and looked away, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Of course, he knew that it was the norm in the society he was currently in, but he couldn't help feeling terribly disturbed at being thought by everyone to be in an illicit sexual relationship and with his closest friend no less. It wasn't that Joachim was unattractive; he had to admit that the vampire was indeed very beautiful by most standards, but Joachim was also very male, and he certainly did not feel that way about his extraordinary companion.

Sensing his discomfiture, Amberle hastily bowed and apologized for her boldness, hoping that she had not offended her employer's guests. "Well, about your question, sir… The answer is no, not at all. The countess is a good lady of excellent temperament, only fearsome in rare moments of displeasure as all employers are. Indeed Sir Joshua, her assistant, advisor and companion is fiercer than she is; he is a strict but fair man, only ever showing gentleness to Lady Lucienda herself. The mistress has ruled this county for a great many years, and although many people spread unpleasant rumours about her because she never ages, saying that she has sold her soul to the devil and such, I have never known or heard of her causing any problems or suffering among us. Her rule is just, her taxes reasonable and her power a potent source of security," she explained matter-of-factly.

"I see…"

"Some of the lords from the nearby cities are far worse. They pillage the surrounding villages and enslave the common folk to fund their petty wars. They are despicable even among the descendants of darkness," she added more quietly, clearly discontented. As if suddenly realizing that she had allowed her mouth to run away with her complaints, she quickly apologized again for saying far too much.

"Not at all; it's alright," Leon stopped her reassuringly, somewhat fascinated by what he had heard. "You may go now. Thank you."

The servant bowed once more and left, shutting the door behind her as Leon gradually made his way over to the dresser, digesting her words. Sitting on the dresser stool, he picked up a warm bun, spotting a small dish of butter and another of some kind of fruit preserve beside the basket. Feeling famished out of the blue, he spread some of each on the soft bread roll with the steel butter knife and dug in. All of a sudden, a cold hand closed around his own, and Joachim leaned over his shoulder to take a bite out the bun he was eating. He stared up at the other as his hand was released, watching as the mouthful of bread was thoroughly chewed and swallowed. Sometimes it frightened him how at ease he could be around the silver-haired vampire; he had not even heard him coming. Still, Joachim was a friend, one he trusted with his life, perhaps even more so than his wife, since the Nosferatu had had every opportunity to kill him in the last ten years and hadn't taken any.

"Your question is rather strange here," Joachim remarked quietly, bringing him out of his reverie to give his companion a questioning look in his confusion. "I just remembered… Elune Lucienda is one of that rare breed that neither needs nor craves blood and can walk in the light of day like any human," the other clarified. "That's why the only rumours the people spread about her concern her eternal life and youth. It is the only characteristic in which she differs markedly from humans, aside from her powers."

"I see…"

"I was told when we were first introduced that it is said that only one person's blood has ever directly passed her lips, and that is of her companion, Joshua. Of him, in fact, there are even more outrageous rumours, although these only circulate among the Nosferatu." Blue-gray eyes met his clear aquamarines. "They say he is of the legendary Nephilim, half angel and half human."

Leon's eyes widened at that revelation. "She is with a holy being? That's…"

"Actually, most of the Nephilim are far from holy," Joachim interjected coolly. "Many of them are more terrible than even the worst of the Nosferatu."

The former knight seemed disappointed at this, but made no comment in favour of asking another question. "The countess mentioned a council earlier. What is it that she speaks of?"

"We are, in general, a rather divided and individualistic race by nature," the Nosferatu began to explain calmly. "However, even we sometimes need to come together as a single community to deal with certain matters that pertain to the race as a whole. It is at such times that a handful of the most powerful and wisest among us gather to form a council to discuss such matters. It is by no means a common occurrence, since we all usually prefer to stay out of the affairs of others."

The blond nodded slowly in understanding before pointing something else out. "How strange that a dresser should have no mirror."

Joachim hesitated, then said, "You might find one face-down in the drawer."

He backed away slightly as the hunter pulled open the drawer by its ornate golden handle. There was indeed a wooden hand mirror lying face-down in it. Leon picked it up and looked it over. It was decorated with a few simple carvings. "How…inconvenient," he murmured.

His companion moved purposefully to stand behind him, leaning down to press their cheeks together so the mirror reflected them both. "This is why."

At least, it **should** have reflected them both.

He gasped in shock and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. Closing his mouth, he tried again. "You… No…reflection…" he managed in a hoarse whisper.

The other's smile was rueful as he stepped away. "It is taboo to display mirrors among the Nosferatu. It is like…throwing in our faces that we should not be here."

"Joachim…" Leon tucked the mirror back into the drawer hastily. "I apologize." He turned to close his fingers around the vampire's elbow and pulled his closest friend back towards him. "Come here and eat some of this."

The look in blue-gray eyes seemed almost…affectionate as the nightwalker ate the spoonful of beef stew held out to him. "That **is** what you think though, is it not?" The gaze grew sad. "…that we should not exist..?"

Leon tried to deny it, but his conscience sealed his lips when he sensed doubt in his own words. Even he wasn't sure what he thought in that instant, and the relief that flooded his system upon hearing the knock on the door felt shameful. As Joachim went to open the door, he shifted his gaze to the meat and vegetables submerged in thick gravy, looking into the stew as if it held all the answers in the universe. He absently took a spoonful, lost in thought. Joachim Armster was his best friend now, his constant companion and confidant throughout the best and worst of the last ten years. He was almost certain he didn't want to lose Joachim ever. Yet, if he were given the power to vanquish all of the Nosferatu at once, would the thought of just one silver-haired vampire stay his hand? Suddenly now, he wasn't so sure.

He'd always thought of the Nosferatu as monsters, dark creatures whose very existence was against God and His natural order of things, but Joachim and what he'd seen so far were beginning to inject doubt into that perception of them. All of a sudden, they were people…much like humans aside from their superior abilities and different, rather Bohemian lifestyle. And if some of them could coexist peacefully with humans, then there was no necessity for him to interfere in matters best left alone. If he believed everything he'd witnessed thus far, then the Nosferatu had their fair share of good and evil individuals, at least in a relative manner of speaking.

Of course, those who walked in terror and malice would have to be hunted and dealt with, but for those who lived lives of peace, perhaps he should just leave well enough alone. Still, he had several more nights here to observe and perpend his perspective on the matter. He looked up to find his companion watching ten servants, mostly well-built young men, taking turns to empty the large buckets of steaming water they carried into the single huge stone tub in the bathroom. The scent of herbs, spices and flowers permeated the air as Joachim turned to look at him, expression unreadable.

"I do believe…" his old friend said slowly. "…that we are expected to bathe together."

Leon felt the colour rising in his cheeks unbidden for reasons he couldn't identify, and chided himself for the peculiar reaction. They were both men; it wasn't a big deal. Still, he averted his eyes, unable to help his discomfiture. It must be the implications that everyone was making; their misguided view of the relationship between his silver-haired companion and him must be the root of these disturbing ideas he'd never thought of before. He shook his head slightly; he needed to stop thinking about such things.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Kiss From A Rose

_**Shinigami Yumi**_

presents

_**Moonlight Flower**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned CastleVania. I unfortunately don't, and I don't make money from writing this either.

**Summary:** In his fight with a certain silver-haired vampire, Leon chose to save his enemy from fading away. The two become unlikely friends, and Joachim takes Leon as his Host. The years pass as Leon continues to hunt the night with Joachim's aid while searching for Mathias. Meanwhile, Joachim finds himself wanting far more than he already has. JoachimLeon. Possible MathiasLeon and MathiasLeonJoachim later. Implied WalterJoachim. Yes, it's **YAOI**. You have been warned.

**A/N:** Writing this chapter saw me running into my next history vs. canon conflict: fashion. After researching period costume, I've come to realize that none of the men's outfits in the game could possibly have been worn during the time. In the end, I decided to go with history for normal day-to-day wear, and the game's relatively more modern fashion for fancy attire. Other than that, people also would not start formally ballroom dancing for centuries, but I'm going to assume people did some sort of coupled dance on the sidelines or something. It lends well to the atmosphere, I think. Besides, vampires largely live outside the norms of human society, so it could possibly be attributed to their "Bohemian" lifestyle..? Also, I feel here a touch of...cliche? Still, I kinda like how it turned out in the end... I don't know... Is anything NOT cliche anymore..? I-I-I'm nervous... Internet cookies and virtual brownies for your thoughts?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kiss From A Rose**

"You bastard… You shouldn't be here… **DON'T** TOUCH ME!"

Leon awoke to the sound of a harsh cry he hadn't heard from his friend in years. "Joachim?" he called tentatively, lifting his head from the pillow to glance up at the vampire pacing the room before the fireplace.

It looked like the silver-haired one was conversing with someone…that wasn't there, another hallucination.

"It's none of your business," the Nosferatu hissed vehemently, clawing at what looked like an invisible hand that was now choking him.

Leon sat up and swung his legs off the bed, calling his friend's name again. Abruptly, Joachim collapsed to his knees on the floor near the wall, gasping for breath.

"No… It won't happen!!" Claw-like nails dug into pale skin as palms were pressed over pointed ears, drawing blood that stained silver tresses red. "I won't let it!! Leave us alone!! I don't want to hear it!!" the other cried, shaking his head in adamant denial.

Leon approached his companion warily, calling the vampire's name again. For a moment, there was no response; then suddenly, the nightwalker's head whipped up sharply.

"No!!" Joachim cried desperately. "Give him back, you bastard!! LEON!!" he screamed, lunging forward in an attempt to attack his imaginary enemy.

Barely managing to sidestep the lunge in the nick of time thanks to his practiced reflexes, Leon called the other's name sharply, hoping to pierce through the illusion without a fight, but he only felt a surge of power before the swords in the room rose into the air. This time, it was his turn to lunge at the vampire, making a grab for pale wrists to keep sharp claws out of the way. The silver-haired nightwalker began to struggle even as the swords flew towards them, and the knight made the first defensive manoeuvre that came to mind, hauling them both up against the wall –so that there was no way for the swords to pierce their target without first injuring their wielder in the process– in hopes that Joachim would hesitate, and locked his arms as tightly as possible around his friend to restrain him. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the illness took its leave, and several blades clattered to the stone floor as Joachim gasped.

"So warm…" came a breathy whisper. The struggling Nosferatu abruptly relaxed completely in his arms, strong body growing fully limp, and tilted his head backwards slightly to glance up at him. "Leon..?" Bluish gray eyes were filled with vulnerable confusion, and the other's body language spoke of absolute submission, a clear message of cessation in fighting and one he was familiar with. It was how he'd always known exactly when to stop whenever he'd had to fight Joachim in the past; the silver-haired one would always make an unmistakable gesture of surrender.

"Yes, Joachim… It is I," he replied in a reassuring murmur, adjusting his hold to support the other's weight. "Nothing's happened. Everything's all right…"

Joachim let his head drop forward and shook it slightly as if to clear away the haze on his muddled thoughts. "I… What… Where…" he mumbled uncertainly. "Leon… What am I…"

"It's all right, Joachim. He's gone. Nothing is going to happen," Leon said firmly, helping his friend over to the bed.

Joachim didn't protest, but caught sight of his hands out of the blue and stared blankly at blood-encrusted claws as he was helped under the covers. The instant the knight pulled back, he reached up hesitantly to brush his fingertips lightly to a warm cheek, his eyes filled with trepidation. "Did…Did I hurt you?" he asked hesitantly, almost not wanting to know the answer.

The human's hand closed over his own cold one in a confident grip, and clear blue eyes looked into his own with certainty as his Host resolutely told him, "No, you hurt yourself. You always do."

He sighed wearily with relief, closing blue-gray eyes. "That's…good…"

Leon didn't see how hurting oneself was at all good, but did not argue, instead moving to his side of the bed to return to sleep; Joachim had always cared deeply about his welfare, so it wasn't unusual that his first concern was whether or not he'd hurt him in his moment away from reality. He lay down beside his companion, contemplating the night's events. The first night of the ball had passed without incident. After a fair number of guests had arrived, Countess Elune Lucienda had performed the opening ceremony of slitting her wrist with a golden ceremonial dagger to let a few drops of her blood flow into the topmost of a pyramid of wine glasses before fine white whine had been poured into that glass to cascade into the rest. After she had presented the topmost glass to Lady Sushmeeta Jahan, the hostess of the previous ball, as was custom, festivities akin to many human celebrations had begun. Humans were not expected to partake of the "special" wine, and the "normal" cuisine and beverage served had been excellent.

Joachim had conversed briefly with several acquaintances, introducing him as his Host affectionately, and practically never left his side. Despite his protests that he wasn't very good at dancing, his Master had insisted on at least one dance for time away from the crowd, and he'd reluctantly consented; the other vampires often ignorantly enquired about Walter, and it had been souring the "young" Nosferatu's mood like nothing else could. The musicians had also been first-rate, and one dance had led to another as his friend gracefully led him across the floor. Had it been possible to forget their surroundings and circumstances, he would have rather enjoyed himself. Indeed, he couldn't say he'd had a bad time. Yet, even though things had gone smoothly thus far, Joachim was clearly sufficiently troubled about the risks they were taking with this adventure to suffer a relapse.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed the movement beside him until he was startled by their proximity. He gave his companion a questioning look.

"It's cold," Joachim lied, wanting a reason, any excuse to be close to his Host, the source of his remaining sanity.

To his surprise, the blond wound an arm around him to draw him closer. He gasped as he found himself lying on his side with his head resting on the human's warm chest, but he knew better than to take the gesture the wrong way. He closed his eyes, saying nothing and listening to the sound of his knight's heartbeat.

_How can it be possible_, he wondered to himself sadly, _for one to be so filled with joy, and at once ache so deeply with anguish? Hold me, Leon… Hold me, and let's pretend…just for a little while…_

They remained that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

Leon sipped at his glass of red wine where he sat at a small table for two tucked away behind a large pillar in the main hall on the third night of the Ball. There were tables of varying sizes, some for two or four persons and some large round or long rectangular ones for bigger groups, all covered in wine red tablecloths and laden with fine china dinnerware and expensive golden cutlery. Joachim had been reluctantly led away to the dance floor by an old acquaintance after repeated assurances that Leon would be fine on his own for several minutes, and there was still no sign of Mathias. Despite that, Leon fingered the fine golden chains that held his long fur-trimmed sleeveless white leather coat closed in front, feeling ill at ease among the throng of blood-drinkers no matter how civilized they appeared that night. The musicians played well, and many dancing couples swished gracefully across the hall to the popular piece they performed. It would have been a relaxed and sophisticated ambience had it not been a Nosferatu function.

He found his fingers toying with the long sleeve of the rather tight-fitting dark blue high-collared silk tunic embroidered with gold thread to resemble coarse netting that he wore under the coat and sighed, still unable to shake the uneasy feeling in his gut. Perhaps it was simply his insecurity in Joachim's absence, since he was unarmed and unable to adequately defend himself. Suddenly, just as he reached for his glass to take another sip of wine, a vampire he did not know sat himself down in Joachim's chair uninvited. Leon tensed, feeling his pulse quicken, hand immediately dropping to grab a whip that wasn't there. The stranger looked slightly older than him, although he was certain that their age difference was measured at least in decades if not in centuries, and rather devilishly attractive in his red waistcoat and black breeches, what with his piercing obsidian gaze and short ebony curls brushed casually into a charming mess.

Remembering his manners, Leon schooled his face into a polite smile and inclined his head respectfully, surreptitiously eyeing the younger male that hovered behind the other warily as he greeted, "Good evening, milord."

That one seemed human and from a distant land to the far east. Part of his long black hair had been cut short to frame his face, while the rest had been gathered into a long thick braid that reached his waist when draped over his right shoulder. He wore a thick black silk robe embellished with ornate golden floral brocade and fastened with a sash at his slender waist, exposing only his hands and feet in black socks and wooden clogs. Leon would have thought him a woman were it not for the obvious Adam's apple.

"Good evening, human. Alone tonight? Has your Master or Mistress abandoned you in favour of an old friend?" the vampire asked in a mellow bass with a Roman accent. His tone was openly flirtatious, and the way he enunciated the word 'friend' was deeply laden with insinuation. He also reeked of alcohol, perhaps from one too many glasses of wine.

"My master is dancing with an acquaintance of his and should be returning shortly, Lord..?"

"Rafael Bertolli of Genoa," finished the stranger. "And now that I have given you my name, you must tell me yours."

Something about the Roman reminded Leon subtly of a corrupted Mathias, and the blond didn't like it. "Leon Blanchett. From Normandy."

"Leon," the other pronounced the name slowly, deliberately. "Leon…" A cold hand reached across the table to cover his own, and the hunter repressed a shiver of revulsion and the urge to snatch his hand away through sheer force of will as he felt goosepimples emerging all over his skin. "Would you extend me the pleasure of your company tonight, Leon?"

"I think, Lord Bertolli," Leon began, carefully extricating his hand. "You should discuss this matter with my master, Joachim Armster." He rose hurriedly. "Please excuse me. I would like to retire for the night." He turned to leave, hoping to get away as quickly as possible.

In a flash, Rafael was at his side, and he backed up against the nearby pillar to put some distance between them. "I would be happy to escort you there."

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Bertolli," Leon said, edging around the pillar slowly to escape. "But I really think my Master wouldn't like that very much," he added, wondering if it were possible for vampires to suffer from alcoholic intoxication.

"Kazuya would be happy to accompany Lord Armster in your place," the vampire riposted evenly, planting a hand firmly beside his neck in the granite to block his escape.

"I highly doubt that is the point, milord," Leon replied through gritted teeth, a sense of panic rising in his blood as he moved in the other direction to once more attempt to flee.

"Surely he would understand a request of passion, Leon…" Rafael murmured, catching him between the legs in a move to prevent his getaway and hold him in place, fondling his crotch in a way that was clearly intended to arouse through the tight-fitting dark blue suede breeches he wore.

Biting his lip to keep from drawing attention to himself, the blond decided that it was indeed probably possible. Much to his horror and self-disgust, he could feel his body gradually responding to that revolting touch the way it had been intended to affect him. He squeezed his eyes shut against the atrocity. He knew well enough that he was no match for a Nosferatu in brute strength, and using holy implements, even if he'd had them, was out of the question here, so fighting would be a case in futility. Leon was aghast at himself. Had it really been so long since he'd last made love to Helena that his body would respond so readily to even this basest, most repulsive of stimulation? Just as he considered the unfavourable idea of calling for help, the sickening touch abruptly vanished, and he was pulled up against a familiar body. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a frighteningly livid Joachim with one arm protectively around him and a hand gripping Rafael's wrist tightly.

"I do believe, sir, that this far oversteps the limits of flirtation," his Master said slowly in controlled fury, tightening his grip for emphasis.

Joachim's old acquaintance, a "young" vampiress with shoulder-length chestnut curls and big turquoise eyes who looked to be about thirteen in her pastel pink silk and chiffon dress, twirled out from behind him to helpfully chip in with a wink, "I think that is called molestation, Lord Bertolli. And I will warn you that no one does 'possessive' quite like Joachim here," in her high-pitched child's voice that sounded rather too cheery and sing-song for the occasion.

"My apologies, Lord Armster, Lady McCarthy," the Roman said hastily. The vice-like grip around his wrist must hurt terribly; Leon knew better than anyone Joachim's violent tendencies under the spell of wrath. "Will you not even consider an exchange? I can assure you that Kazuya will provide you with a pleasant and memorable night," he proposed, presenting the youth beside him who bowed graciously.

"Uh-oh…" the girl Joachim had introduced as Misty McCarthy interjected, wisely taking a step back.

"Genovese swine," Joachim spat, the joint popping in his grip. "How dare you propose something so preposterously shameless as an exchange after accosting my Host against his will without my permission?!"

"Lord Armster, surely y—"

"You listen to me, vile bastard. Carefully," his companion cut in with startling vehemence, the hand at his waist dropping to his groin to work his stiffening member with fierce precision.

Leon barely managed to silence a gasp, while Misty and Kazuya both blushed at the primal display of possession. He found himself leaning against the other's side heavily as his knees grew weak, his breathing grew ragged and his midriff seemed to melt into a pool of burning lava. While the Genovese vampire's touch had filled him with disgust, Joachim's was one he knew and trusted, and the familiarity was all it took to fully ignite the spark of desire, setting his entire body aflame in an inferno of lust and need.

_This is wrong_, he told himself desperately. _I should not feel this way!_ But his body was treacherously refusing to listen to reason as his hands fisted in his Master's coat.

"The only one allowed to touch him here is me," Joachim declared angrily, even as Leon grew fully erect in his hand and began to tremble slightly. "And no one else will have that right except through me."

It took all of the blond's self-control to still his hips against the reflex to thrust into those expert fingers. He whimpered, unable to help himself. "Too…much… Ah… Jo—Master…" he whispered breathlessly, the words almost lost in the moan he failed to silence as he felt the moisture of precum forming on sensitive flesh.

Suddenly, the silver-haired vampire seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped, but kept his arm around his Host's waist to support the hunter's weight. "Know that," he bit out, flinging the offending Nosferatu's hand back at its owner with such violence that the other staggered back into their table. "…and get out of my sight before I see fit to break the Winter Armistice." He turned on his heel, half-dragging and half-carrying Leon with him. "Excuse us, Misty," he murmured to his friend stiffly, and stormed away, leaving Rafael nursing his injured hand under the attention of an anxious Kazuya.

* * *

Joachim loudly slammed the door of the room he shared with Leon shut in the blaze of wrath that clouded his senses as he roughly pushed his Host away from him towards the centre of the room, barely noticing the blond's stumble as he stalked over to the bed to throw himself onto it face down. He was furious, furious at that Genovese depravity for daring to lay hands on what he himself could not freely possess, angry at Leon for allowing such outrage instead of calling to him for help, but most of all, he was irate at himself for both his negligence and the way he'd reacted to the affront. He too had overstepped his boundaries, and it was too late even to regret it deeply. Touching Leon the way he'd always wanted to had awakened in him the all-consuming longing that had never sunk far beneath the surface of his consciousness, and the memory of having that warm and familiar body pressed flush against his own haunted and tormented him now, opening up a vacuum of need in him that left every fibre of his being crying out for what he craved so desperately. How could he have done something so foolish even in anger?

Leon moved towards the door slowly, not trusting his legs for they felt wobbly beneath him. He locked it and drew the curtain over it, uneasily glancing in the direction of the bed. Clearly, Joachim was upset over what had happened. He knew how worried his friend was about remaining here; this was akin to a realization of the vampire's fears for him. Still, he was safe now; everything was alright. What then was the matter? Tentatively, he walked towards the other, ignoring the heated pulsing in his pelvis, and almost stopped when his companion tensed at the sound of his approaching footsteps. Was Joachim cross at him for allowing such an insult to his pride, angry that he hadn't called out for help? Gingerly, he sat down on the bed beside that cold body and placed a comforting hand upon a tense shoulder.

"Joachim… I'm really sorry…" he murmured gently, trailing off hesitantly. "But it's alright n—"

In a trice, Joachim was sitting up, knees folded. "No, it's **not** alright, Leon!!" the vampire nearly shouted while throwing a punch violently at the granite wall above the bed's ornate headboard in his frustration. "How dare he..?!" Another punch. "I should never have left you there alone!!" He hit the wall again, and Leon could almost swear he heard a crack that he wasn't sure was the stone. "And then I even s—"

Leon swiftly caught his friend's hand before it could strike the wall once more; the pale fist was already bleeding. "Stop it! It's not like you knew it would happen!" He covered the injured hand with his own, not for the first time thankful for the Nosferatu's accelerated healing abilities. "Don't hurt yourself, Joachim. And it's not like you had a choice back there a—"

"I wanted to, dammit!!" Joachim nearly screamed, pinning him to the bed by the shoulders in a flash of motion his human eyes failed to catch.

A long moment of tense silence passed between them, both too shocked to speak. Leon wasn't sure he'd understood that outburst right, but seeing as Joachim was now hanging his head to avoid his gaze completely, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "What?" The word came out as a hoarse whisper; his voice failing him.

Joachim hesitated. "I…" What could he say? How could he have let that slip on top of everything he'd done? "Leon, I… I did—" He cut himself off. _I cannot… I cannot lie to him. If it is honour that sets me apart from them…_ "Leon, I… I'm sorry… I…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say the words now that he'd decided to be honest. How indeed did you tell your strictly religious straight best friend that you'd spent the last decade in love with and lusting after him?

"Joachim..?" A warm hand touched his cheek lightly with concern.

He gasped as his body trembled with desire and need, the throbbing ache in his groin intensifying to a kind of pain. "I want you," he whispered at last, no longer able to keep the truth from spilling forth. "I always have. All of these ten years, I have only loved and longed for you, and every time I held you in my arms to drink from you, the temptation was almost beyond resisting. The intensely sensual connection of feeding coupled with my own feelings makes it difficult for me to think in any other way. Sometimes… Sometimes when you slept, I would think of you…and touch myself…before drinking from you because the Nosferatu are unable to achieve orgasm without feeding," he admitted, ashamed and afraid. "I… All this time, wanting to touch you that way… I was so incensed that he dared lay his filthy hands on what I could not possess. And I was angry at you for letting him, Leon; I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Leon lay, frozen and speechless, looking up at his closest friend in utter shock, at a complete loss for how to react to the revelation he'd just received. What could he say? Thinking back now, he realized that his Master had hinted at the truth repeatedly throughout the past decade, often complimenting the palatability of his blood after once remarking that the Nosferatu are able to "taste" a person's personality in their blood, and he'd always been too blissfully ignorant to notice. He'd never once given a thought to all the unusually tender touches, the intense concern for his feelings and welfare, or the negative way the vampire had always responded to the mention of Sara and Helena. How foolish and callous of him not to have known from such clear signs! Yet, even if he had known earlier, what difference would it have made? He could neither give the other what he desired nor force his feelings to change. Much to his horror, Joachim's confession had only reinforced his arousal, and he couldn't quite maintain coherent thought. He had to stop.

"Joachim… I… You…" He licked his lips; his mouth was dry. "We're both men," he protested weakly, silently praying that Joachim wouldn't touch him now because he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to resist the lure of passion if he did. "This is wrong… a sin…"

"I know…" That familiar velvety baritone sounded so forlorn and small, it wrenched painfully at Leon's heart. "I apologize, Leon… I… I'm such a monster…" Joachim whispered dejectedly, leaning closer.

"No," Leon quickly interrupted, shaking his head. "You know that isn't true, Joachim. Don't say that."

"But that **is** what you think, is it not?" his companion challenged quietly, troubled blue-gray eyes finally meeting his own in jarring proximity.

"I…" He faltered just like he had three days ago. "No…" _I don't think so…do I..?_

"Perhaps…if I were human…you would…you could love me…" The words were murmured despondently, barely louder than a breath, an instant before soft lips brushed against his own.

Leon felt himself begin to respond when he remembered. Helena. Gabriel. Wife and child waiting faithfully for his safe return. "I…I can't." He pulled away, resolutely not looking at the other, afraid he wouldn't be able to resist the pure longing in blue-gray eyes. "I… I'm a father. I cannot do this… Truly, I'm sorry," he explained hurriedly, wanting to avoid a misunderstanding that would hurt Joachim's feelings. He cared for his friend deeply, and it wasn't that he didn't want to lie with his surreally beautiful companion; indeed, the attraction was undeniable what with the way his entire body thrummed with desire at the very thought of simply being in that cold embrace despite his repeated protests that the other was very male and that his feelings were unnatural. However, he could not betray his marriage to Helena. It was bad enough that she'd never truly had his heart. To deprive her of even his loyalty was too cruel. If he couldn't give her love, he could at least give her honour. Feeling helpless and desperate to avoid the painfully tense and awkward silence that followed, he carefully rose to his feet as his Master straightened slowly on his knees, the back of one hand pressed to cold lips and silver hair hanging down his bowed head to obscure his face. "I…I'll have them draw a bath," Leon announced stiffly, walking towards the door.

A choked gasp was the only response he heard behind him as he leaned out into the corridor to inform a serving girl of his request. When he turned back, the thick wine red velvet curtains had been drawn around the bed to hide its occupant's private anguish. Joachim was probably devastated, and it pained Leon to think that he had only given the other more emotional wounds, but alas, it was inevitable. At a total loss for what to say or do, he settled for simply sitting silently before the fireplace to wait for the hot water. He did not have to wait long, although the silent minutes passed like hours frozen in time. Soon, he was alone in the tub of fragrant steaming water, wondering with more than a little concern if it was safe to leave the somewhat unstable Joachim Armster alone to his thoughts at this time.

_And yet, what else can I do? I can no more grant his wish than ease the brutal strike of my rejection. Forgive me, my friend…_ The opening of the door behind him interrupted his reverie, and he dared not look back at the silver-haired male. Much to his relief, the other's velvety baritone was calm and matter-of-fact when it spoke. "I…cannot bear cold baths."

Leon turned slightly and rose to leave, so that the other could bathe. Although they usually bathed together, wisdom indicated it was a bad idea tonight. Careful not to face Joachim directly, he fetched a towel from the line of hooks on the wall and wrapped it around his waist. Just as he turned to leave, however, cool arms tentatively wound around him to pull him close.

"Please…" The hoarse whisper was plaintive, yearning. "Just let me touch you…"

_No…_ he wanted to protest, but in that instant wherein their bodies pressed together, he could only moan helplessly as the flames of desire reignited full force in his loins and gasp at the intensity of each sensation on every sensitized nerve ending. His body melted against the other's as his blood became liquid fire, and he could only pant his partner's name breathlessly as the towel fell to the floor unheeded and sharp nails scraped his nether regions lightly in what should not have been as unbearably arousing a gesture as it was. His hips bucked involuntarily as a hand closed around his painfully erect member, clear blue eyes rolling back in semi-delirium when it stroked him roughly for the second time that night. He barely noticed as Joachim half-carried him back into the tub. In the steaming water, even cold flesh felt warm where he sat on the vampire's lap with their legs entwined and his left hand gripping the stone edge of the tub till his knuckles were white. No longer capable of coherent thought, he tilted his head back to rest on the other's left shoulder, and the arms around him tightened in an urgent need for contact.

Joachim exhaled shakily against the human's jugular, whence he'd drunk from many a time, as his hunter's throat was exposed temptingly as if in silent offering; he felt his fangs extend instinctively, but he firmly told himself to wait. Instead, he pressed his lips to the blond's slightly parted ones, deepening his exploration to taste his Host's warm mouth and guiding the other's tongue with his own until they intertwined to coax the kiss they shared into his own mouth for him to suckle suggestively on the soft muscle, swirling his tongue around the tip of his partner's in the exact same way he thumbed the tip of the shaft in his hand. Leon's libido-heated body slid deliciously against his own as the former knight thrust into his hand almost frantically, aquamarines darkened with lust and unfocused with ecstasy, and he wondered absently if he was perhaps taking advantage of the man's months of sexual inactivity. He felt his own hips jerk reflexively in response to the hot friction caused by his lover's wanton reactions to his touch where his own arousal was pressed into the split of the baron's rear and realized how close he was, how close they both were.

Wanting their interlude to last a little longer, he moved instead to run his hands over fair wet skin, tracing the few scars slick with water. Leon broke their kiss for need of air, and he began trailing kisses down the blond's jaw, neck and collarbone, murmuring his lover's name lovingly against that warm body as he slid his left hand down his hunter's left arm to interlace their fingers and pull that hand towards him; he kissed white knuckles tenderly. Just then, the human's other hand that had been gripping his thigh tightly all this while abruptly slid back to press against an especially sensitive spot, and Joachim cried out sharply with ecstasy, accidentally nicking the nipple he had been toying with slightly with his sharp claw-like nail. Leon barely winced but made a soft sound of pleasure when cool moist lips covered the nub to lap up the thin line of blood, while it took most of Joachim's willpower not to come just as those few drops passed his lips. It had been far too long, and he could taste everything his lover was feeling.

His hand found itself tangled in soft blond curls under water as it wound around the human's erection once more, eliciting a breathless cry. Leon's fingers curled unthinkingly, stroking that sweet spot, and Joachim could only hold his beloved more tightly and call on the nobleman's name like a prayer as he inhaled deeply of that unique scent mingled with that of the flowers and herbs in the water. His lips found Leon's again, and he was happily surprised to find the blond returning his kiss lovingly this time as he plundered that warm mouth with abandon. When a wet hand reached up to pet his hair warmly, he almost cried tears of joy at the hunter's acceptance. Even if it could never be enough, this instant made everything worthwhile. He cupped a flushed cheek affectionately in a brief expression of tenderness before trailing a caress down a slender jaw and throat. It was time. He broke the kiss they shared as he opened his Host's jugular with a single blue nail, and immediately pressed his lips to it as he continued to pump the organ in his hand, feeling their emotions and sensations meld and overlap through their connection.

Leon gasped sharply and cried out, his body shuddering with climax as he was milked for all he was worth while his Master came behind him. Their hands had somehow found each other again, and he interlaced their fingers more closely as he rode out the remaining spasms. He had to admit, much to his shame, that it had been the most intense sexual experience he'd ever had, and he was aghast that it had been with another male. Joachim knew well how to touch a man, and he had been far too weak to resist temptation. He didn't blame the vampire, however; the past ten years of self-restraint must have been pure torment for the silver-haired one, and he felt a sincere respect for his companion's ability to hold himself back and hide his true desires and feelings for so long. Moreover, he was touched by the other's respect for his faith that had kept him from making any attempts all these years. He didn't move from where he lay, completely spent and relaxed in the other's arms, when the incision on his neck was gently licked shut, and allowed himself to be pulled into an affectionate embrace as Joachim leaned back to make them both comfortable in the tub.

For a long time, they simply lay in silence, holding hands, neither knowing how or what to say about the events of the past minutes. Finally, Joachim whispered a question, "Why?"

Leon blinked, then thought he understood. "Why did I not stop you?" he asked for clarification.

Behind him, the nightwalker only nodded.

"I…couldn't resist," he admitted quietly, resisting the urge to cross himself in front of his undead companion. "The instant you…" He halted, embarrassed. "…your body pressed against mine, it was as if all my self-control had simply melted away, so help me, God. And later…it was too late to turn back. I found myself wanting to touch you, and because it made no difference after how much I had already transgressed, I gave in. I guess I was hoping to make this once worth everything you'd been through all this time." He paused as something occurred to him. "Why did you not go all the way? You knew I was too far gone to stop you."

The vampire made a soft sound of self-deprecation as he reached up to caress his cheek with the knuckles of his free hand. "You would have hated me for it."

Leon tilted his head back to look up at his dearest friend. "It would have made no difference to me after what we'd already done."

Joachim's hand stilled and fell away. "I…I apologize…"

"You needn't keep apologizing. I could never hate you." Leon let out a self-derisive chuckle. "I cannot even hate Mathias after everything that he has put me through. I'm disappointed in him, I'm upset with him, I'm angry at him, and I pity him even, but I do not hate him. How could I ever hate you?"

The other sighed a little with relief as he buried his face in damp blond hair. "Hush, Leon… My desire for you can never be slaked, you must know. You mustn't tempt me with such kind words. I am indecently obsessed, I know, and I fear what my longing can drive me to in time. Look at what became of them both, Walter and Mathias, two men lost in their obsessions, one for relief from boredom and the other for vengeance for lost love. I do not wish to turn out like them, and yet, slowly but surely, I feel myself gravitating towards that end. It frightens me, Leon."

Leon squeezed the hand in his own warmly, somewhat surprised at the Nosferatu's sudden unflinching honesty. Hesitantly, he said, "Promise me you will not make me kill you someday."

"Leon…"

"I don't want to…not after Sara and Mathias… I've had enough."

Joachim trembled as a wave of raw emotion abruptly crashed over him, and he tightened his embrace. "I love you, Leon Belmont, with all my being," he declared thickly. "If I ever hurt you, just say the word, and I will gladly drive a stake through my own heart."

"Do not utter such terrible things."

"I promise you."

A pause. "You must know that I can never do this again."

Joachim sighed, more deeply this time. "I understand… Still, forgive me a night's selfishness and hold me?"

Leon turned and wrapped his arms around that cold body in response, feeling an affectionate urge to warm it as he inhaled the familiar musty scent in silky soft silver hair. He understood now the change in his undying confidant. There were no longer any use for pretences or barriers between them, no longer any reason for foolish pride. They had both come a long way together, and even if they could not continue their journey forward, they understood each other now, and their mutual trust was complete. It was not at all a bad stagnation they faced. All of the night's tension had dissolved into a comfortable peace, and he was glad for it, despite the burden of their sin upon his soul. They continued to embrace each other for several moments before rising to towel off and dress in simple but warm tunics and pants of wool and cashmere for bed. Still feeling somewhat damp, they settled to dry off by the fireplace, Leon sitting facing it with his knees slightly bent and Joachim lying on the rug with his head resting in the baron's lap. It was then, as he stared into the flames with a hand slowly carding through damp silver tresses, that Leon recalled something, a question he should probably have asked over ten years ago.

"Joachim..?"

The other merely turned his head to look up at him questioningly.

"Earlier…at the end, I felt something familiar…like a thousand fingers were caressing every nerve ending in my body, a perfect sensation of ecstasy. I remember it…from the castle over a decade ago…"

"The day you chose to save me," Joachim affirmed quietly, somewhat dreading the question that he knew was to come.

"Did you…was it a dream?" Leon queried tentatively at last.

The vampire sighed again. "I did," he admitted reluctantly. "It was no dream."

"So…since then..?"

"That I loved you? Perhaps. When I first tasted your blood, I was just struck by the person that you are. I had fully intended to kill you before that, but in that single moment, I changed my mind. More likely than not, it started off then as a simple infatuation, and then as time passed and I came to know you better, I truly fell for you."

"This question is ten years late, but why did you?"

"I needed to feed rather badly, and I thought I would never see you again, since no one had ever defeated Walter before. Just that once, at least, I had to know you. I apologize."

Leon shook his head. It scarcely mattered now in light of recent events and after so many years. "It is what it is, the past."

Joachim smiled genuinely then. "Thank you."

Now it was the blond's turn to sigh. "This much I can say to you, my friend. Were you not a man and I not married, I would gladly share with you my life and my name. Surely by now you must know that I do not hold your lineage against you." A moment later, he blinked, suddenly realizing what he had just said. Yet, he found no lie in his carelessly uttered words. Had he too loved his Master all along? Was that the true reason why he'd never felt more than fond affection for Helena? Perhaps he had been lying to himself right from the start. _God forgive me_, he prayed silently. _I am far more of a sinner than first I thought._

The Nosferatu's smile grew wistful at that. Had he not known his Host to be such a fiercely religious man, he would have asked why it mattered, but one of the things that had drawn him to the former knight had been that high standard of morality and principle; he knew better than to question it. "It's enough for me…" he said finally. "…that you bear such a sentiment."

He rose then, extending his hand to his companion to help the human to his feet and lead him to the bed. He was content with that. As long as his feelings were returned and he had Leon's heart, it was alright if their relationship would never again be sexual. They lay down, and he rest his head on a warm chest, listening to the steady heartbeat within it. His beloved wound an arm around him, and he smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep, finally at peace. Meanwhile, Leon mulled over the days to come, wondering how to go on. It seemed like cruel irony at its best, a vampire hunter in love with his own sworn enemy. Then again, one of the worst of their kind had once been his best friend, and even now, his feelings for the Mathias he had known hadn't changed. After his initial anger and bitterness had faded, every reminder of Mathias only brought him pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He still didn't know how he would deal with Mathias if they met here. To add to his list of uncertainties, he now had to face Helena and Gabriel when he returned. He fisted the hand at his side as guilt assailed him. He wouldn't lie to them, but he could only hope she wouldn't take it too hard. He had failed as a husband. She truly deserved far better. He sighed again. How well could she take it, really? Not only had he been unfaithful, he was also bisexual and in love with a creature of the night. He'd be thanking God profusely if a respectable lady of her proper sensibilities didn't run away screaming. Heaving yet another sigh, he tried to sleep, thankful that Joachim seemed to have already drifted off. It wouldn't be good if he got the wrong idea, and it wasn't something Leon wanted to discuss presently. Besides, there was no point in perpending this matter until he'd made it out of this place alive, which despite his best optimism, really wasn't a given. Feeling like he'd been sighing all night, he gave up trying to sleep and simply closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

**A/N:** I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	6. Mephisto Waltz

_**Shinigami Yumi**_

presents

_**Moonlight Flower**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned CastleVania. I unfortunately don't, and I don't make money from writing this either.

**Summary:** In his fight with a certain silver-haired vampire, Leon chose to save his enemy from fading away. The two become unlikely friends, and Joachim takes Leon as his Host. The years pass as Leon continues to hunt the night with Joachim's aid while searching for Mathias. Meanwhile, Joachim finds himself wanting far more than he already has. JoachimLeon. Possible MathiasLeon and MathiasLeonJoachim later. Implied WalterJoachim. Yes, it's **YAOI**. You have been warned.

**A/N:** Sorry I'm rather late with this update, but I refused to post without beta-ing and both my beta and I have been swamped this past month. Also, I was editing like crazy, and even now, I'm still wondering if this lives up to everyone's high expectations. Mathias finally takes the stage here, and I'll admit I'm not very confident about writing him, but I tried my best. Please tell me what you think. All your opinions on every aspect of this story are very helpful! Thank you for reading, I pray you enjoy it, and I look forward to your feedback with pounding heart and bated breath!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mephisto Waltz**

_-Countess Elune Lucienda… Our lovely hostess and an old friend. We should greet her as is only proper. She is conversing with Lady Sushmeeta Jahan, hostess of the previous ball, and… Lady Arietta… Ah, a neighbour… Fascinating. We should certainly join them.-_

Friend? Did you not say earlier that you had some differences with her?

Count Dracula Mathias Cronqvist made his way through the throng of Nosferatu in the hall towards the corner where the hostess of the Ball stood conversing with two dark-haired ladies, one an Indian and the other he recognized as a neighbour at his present residence in Wallachia. As he watched, another lady joined them, her fine oriental features strikingly exotic amidst the mass of Caucasians around her. Even her Oriental gown stood out from the rest with its rich red, shimmering gold and ornate brocade, and she carried herself with a proud regal air of recognized supremacy despite her relatively diminutive height and slight build.

_-Beware that one. Princess Shang Li Lin. Even with the Crimson Stone, she may be more than a match for us, well-acknowledged as she is as one of, if not, the most powerful of our kind and accordingly respected.-_

Indeed?

-Some say she was turned by Mother Lilith herself near the beginning of this world.-

Just as he approached the group, the newcomer turned to face him wordlessly, drawing the attention of the others to him in the process, and Mathias quickly decided he didn't like the piercing black gaze that trained on him. It was akin to being looked upon and measured from a high place, and he had never liked being belittled. Still, he kept up his perfect etiquette and greeted them all, bowing slightly to each of them courteously.

"Good evening, Your Highness, Countess Lucienda, Lady Jahan, Lady Alonso… I must thank you for your wonderful hospitality, Countess Lucienda. It is a great honour and pleasure to partake of such exceptional cuisine and sterling entertainment this season."

Their hostess smiled pleasantly and curtseyed gracefully. "The pleasure is all mine, sir. It is always an honour to be in the company of so many guests of such outstanding eminence."

Onyx eyes travelled down his body as if to take in his appearance for a moment before the princess spoke. "Count Dracula, is it?" she asked, pronouncing the words slowly, deliberately, with the barest hint of an accent. Her contralto was resonant despite its soft volume, powerful.

"I am honoured that my name has reached even your venerable ears, Your Highness," he verified politely, observing her more closely now.

She was not especially beautiful by the standards of their people, but neither could he find fault with her appearance in any particular way, so perhaps she was a great beauty by the measure of her countrymen; he could not say, since he had yet to extend his travels so far to the east. She certainly had a presence about her, however, that belied her petite stature, and the many gold ornaments she wore –in her long black hair, around her slender neck and wrists, hanging from her ears and on her luxurious silk robes– spoke of a life of lavish affluence.

"And I that one who styles himself Lord of Vampires and King of the Night would address me with such deference," she returned, the lack of cadence making it ambiguous whether she was being sincere or sarcastic. "But that is not your name."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness?"

"That is not your real name, just a title you audaciously gave yourself," Sushmeeta Jahan, the most beautiful of the four, cut in to explain snidely.

"Sushmeeta! Some decorum in my house, if you please," Elune Lucienda chastised disapprovingly.

Before the Indian could say any more, Shang Li Lin spoke again. "It seems you have offended some people already."

"Not Your Highness included, I hope," he replied, concealing his irritation. _It would be useful to have her on our side._

-Give it up. She will have no interest whatsoever. Her concern for the affairs of others is an absolute zero. And no matter what it looks like, her prince observes her every wish.-

"I am apathetic," she answered, blank expression unchanged since the conversation had begun. "Himself might take issue though," she added, toneless as ever. "And I am no princess here. 'Lady Shang' suffices."

"You are royalty wherever you are, Your Majesty," Arietta, the youngest of the four, interjected hurriedly with a slight blush, speaking up for the first time since he'd arrived.

The Easterner merely inclined her head in polite acknowledgement before remarking to him, "Nice ring," with a glance at the brilliant crimson jewel encrusted in the ornately wrought gold ring he wore on his left ring finger. "It matches your pendant well," she continued a few seconds later, eyes travelling upwards accordingly.

"Thank you, milady. It must pale in the magnificence of your own collection." _Would she know the Crimson Stone on sight?_

"It would not be out of place," she acceded. "However, my countrymen tend to be concerned with matters of fortune and thus avoid ill-omened objects."

_-It is hard to say. Why do you not figure it out yourself, brilliant tactician?-_

"And red stones are regarded as inauspicious?"

"Not generally. But surely you can sense how much blood has been spilled for that gem. That which is immersed in bloodshed brings misfortune indeed."

Mathias tried to decipher the look in ebony eyes, but failed to discern anything; there was nothing to go by as they were empty, flawlessly concealing a mind that he was beginning to sense was a cornucopia of knowledge acquired over millennia of existence. By this point, the other three noblewomen had begun their own somewhat hushed conversation nearby, and he overheard bits about recent events in Asia.

"It has, as yet, brought me no ill fortune," he challenged in reply. _Even barring that, she knows too much._

"Misfortune comes in many forms, Dragon-child. You will see." With that, she turned to join the other ladies' conversation, silently dismissing him much to his irritation at both her lack of regard for him and her insistence on the ill omen about him.

_-Stay out of her way, and she will stay out of yours, schemer. I have no wish to die again.-_

The former strategist turned and walked away, adjusting his black fur-lined cloak as he made his way through the crowd towards the beverage counter for another glass of wine.

_You seem confident we will lose._

-Even I know my limits, unlike you.-

Is that so? Still, I have surpassed my fellow men.

-You forget that you were not without help.-

"Can you not take 'no' for an answer, sir?"

Mathias stopped dead in his tracks. That voice; it was unmistakable. He never thought he'd hear it again within his human lifespan and indeed not in a function of the Nosferatu. Turning in the direction of the sound, his searching eyes quickly located the familiar blond hair and lean profile of a knight he had once fought alongside with, and he nearly staggered from the onslaught of conflicting emotions that crashed over him. Affection warred with hatred, friendship with betrayal, loss with bloodlust, longing with rage, and all these meshed and overlapped until he could no longer determine how he felt about his former best friend. One thing was certain, however; he could not simply walk past and forego an encounter. Whatever the outcome or reason, he had to see Leon. Taking a moment to regain his composure, he made his way towards the Crusader-turned-vampire-hunter.

* * *

  
By this point, Leon Belmont was fairly certain that Rafael Bertolli was stalking him. He had barely been down in the hall for 5 minutes, having asked Joachim to wait for him in the room while he grabbed a quick bite, when cold arms slipped around him. He knew without even looking that it wasn't Joachim, and instinctively elbowed the man in his side to make him let go. Spinning around to face the offender, he was unsurprised to find that it was the Genovese vampire from the night before. No one else had yet been so audacious.

"Can you not take 'no' for an answer, sir?" he asked, frustrated. Perhaps he should have let Joachim accompany him, but he was well aware that his Master was already sick of the crowd, and he hadn't expected to be bothered after the rather extreme display the previous night. "I am sure you are well aware how my Master feels about this by now."

"He is not with you right now…and it really cannot be helped that you are exactly my type, Leon," the vampire replied, moving closer again. "Your blood… Your scent has haunted my mind since first I caught it yesterday…"

Leon backed away quickly. "How can you say such a thing in front of your own Host?"

"I never said that Kazuya was not my type or that I did not love him. Just that everyone likes some variety to their food every once in a while, would you not agree?"

Before he could reply, Leon found that he had backed into someone and was about to turn around to apologize when frighteningly familiar hands landed on his shoulders. He froze as the newcomer said, "Even so, everyone has some variety of food they are not supposed to eat."

Leon spun around sharply in alarm, crying, "Mathias!"

The older man looked just as he remembered the day they parted ways in those emerald green, brown and gold robes with the white sash around his waist, the black fur-lined cloak around his shoulders and the Crimson Stone hanging from his neck. His former best friend wore the usual pleasant smile and gazed upon him with those placid black eyes that he remembered so well from their time together, and he could almost forget that they were now enemies. Almost. He didn't think the situation could possibly get any worse. Caught between Mathias and Rafael, he wasn't sure which was the lesser of the two evils presently.

"And just who are you?" the Roman demanded.

Mathias Cronqvist shifted his gaze to the lesser vampire calmly, letting his hands fall to his side. "An old friend of his…Master's." Meeting the other's eyes, he advised, "You should leave now," throwing the full force of his will behind his gaze.

He felt the stranger's mind buckle under the pressure before the other wisely conceded defeat and turned to walk away, muttering, "Very well. Just my luck."

Once he was sure that the lesser creature had given up, he turned back to his one-time friend who looked upon him with mixed confusion and trepidation. With the Winter Armistice prohibiting physical violence, they couldn't react the way he'd always assumed they would if and when they met again, and meeting as friends was out of the question after everything that had transpired between them…or was it? Despite it all, he couldn't sense any hatred from the blond. This was far more awkward than he'd imagined.

_-Why do you not simply read his mind, old friend?-_

No, I am not going to sink that low. "It…has been a long time, has it not, Leon?" he began quietly.

There was a surge of anger from the former knight before he calmed down and affirmed, "Ten years."

_-And I thought you gave up lying to yourself.-_

Stop poisoning my thoughts, you bastard. "Ho…How have you been?" he asked tentatively.

Another surge of anger and bitterness. This time, Leon let it rip. "Do you even care, Mathias?"

The former strategist found himself feeling unexpectedly sad. "I… I have treated you unkindly, have I not..?"

_-Regretting it now, are you? How human…-_

Leon clenched his fists. "That is certainly a mild way to say it if I ever have heard one." He stepped closer to bite the words out through gritted teeth. "You used me, had Sara kidnapped and sent to her cruel demise, and asked Death to 'take care of me,' Mathias. I am not sure 'being treated unkindly' even begins to describe what you have done to me."

Mathias knew the only reason Leon wasn't yelling this at him was to avoid being overheard. "Leon, I… It was not easy for me either… If only there had been anyone else whom I could have relied on to complete the task… It weighed heavily upon my heart once my disappointment deserted me, Leon. You must believe how relieved I was to hear that Death had failed in his task…"

Condescending laughter rang in his head. _–To your credit, you have always been a fine liar.-_

"I should never have trusted you, Mathias, and I will not make that mistake again."

_Silence, I am not lying._ "My apologies, Leon… It was a terrible thing for me to do. I…" He looked around; they were beginning to draw attention. "We cannot talk here. Let us go somewhere with a little more privacy."

_-Great is the liar that deceives even himself.-_

Clear blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Such as?"

"It is too cold outside… One of our rooms?" he suggested.

"I may never have been as brilliant as you, Mathias, but neither am I that big a fool." That familiar soft tenor was scathing in its bitterness.

"If I kill you in this castle, I will be executed for contravention of the Winter Armistice. I just want to talk to you, Leon. As the years drew on, I have found myself missing you terribly, unconsciously surrounding myself with things that remind me of you. Suits of armour line my hallways, swords adorn my walls, and I have found and purchased every single book I have ever read with or to you. Often, I sit outside by the lake or seashore, remembering the times we used to have picnics together whenever there was a lull in the fighting with you fishing and me reading under a tree. I… I have been lonelier than I ever expected to be, Leon, without even a friend with whom I can play the occasional game of chess. Can we not even speak civilly anymore?"

_-You could just will him to come with you.-_

_I will not. What would be the point if he were not complicit?_ Leon had always been too kind for his own good, he knew. Even now, he could tell the blond was torn between wanting to believe him and suspecting him of foul play. Sadly, he knew none of those piteous words to be lies. "Leon…" he tried again, inserting a more pleading tone into his voice.

_-Playing the self-blame card, I see. We are more alike than you would care to admit, tactician.-_

Stop it! I have no such intention!

"How much more do you intend to play with my feelings, Mathias?" Leon asked tiredly at length, and Mathias was surprised how deeply the question wounded him.

"You chafe me, Leon. I have not uttered a single falsehood to you this night."

The baron sighed. "Even so, how can you expect me to believe anything you say after everything that has happened between us?"

"Would that I could rid myself of these pointless feelings," he murmured softly. "Will you not even give me a chance for old times' sake?"

"At what cost, Mathias?" his old friend whispered the query.

"Leon…"

"Is it foolish of me to want to believe you still, even now?"

He finally smiled at that despite the deep pain inflecting the words. "My room is on the sixth floor," he said, turning to lead the way, and a bit of gladness entered his heart when Leon reluctantly followed him.

* * *

  
From the bottom of his heart, Leon knew this was a bad idea. Even the sound of the door shutting gently sounded ominous to him…like he was being trapped in this room that looked just like his and Joachim's with no way to escape. And yet, since he could not fight Mathias here, what was there to do but talk? Perhaps he could change his former friend's mind yet, hopeless though it seemed. Now cold arms wound around his waist affectionately from behind, and he was pulled against the older man's familiar body.

"I really have missed you, Leon…"

The tender words were murmured into his ear with warm feeling as he inhaled deeply of a scent he hadn't smelled in years. Mathias still used the same blend of scented oils to moisturize his skin, still smelled of musky sandalwood. So little had changed about them both, and yet, nothing was the way it was. The thought filled him with sadness. The sorrow had never been far away; he had only always avoided thinking about it. Leaning back slightly into the embrace, he covered the hand on his abdomen with his own, noting how much longer the other's fingernails had grown.

"And I you," he admitted softly at last. "Although, usually, I am far too angry and bitter over what you did to feel that way."

"I… Would you believe me if I said I never wanted to hurt you?"

"Your actions have long since proven otherwise," he replied with a deep sigh. "I know not why I stand here in your arms now instead of trying to kill you. Truly I am betraying Sara's memory…"

"Hush, just for tonight… Will you not bring that up?"

He squeezed the cold hand tenderly. "It is not too late, Mathias. You can still turn back."

Mathias seemed to think about this for a moment before riposting, "If you mean to stop being a vampire, the curse has already changed my body. It is not reversible."

"But you can stop cursing God…stop hurting people… Mathias…"

The other stiffened behind him. "He took everything that mattered away from me. How can I not curse Him? Do you still not understand?"

"You took away everything that mattered to me, Mathias. Should I spend the rest of all eternity cursing and hating you?" he challenged sadly.

"Would that I were as noble as you, Leon…" the older man murmured against his skin before pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

Leon tensed at that, but Mathias only kissed him again. He broke free of the former tactician's embrace and turned to face him in shock and horror. "M-Mathias! What are you doing?!"

"Is it not obvious..?" The other closed the distance between them to gently push him down onto the bed.

"What… No! This is wrong! And… I thought you liked women…" he protested, attempting to rise. _I cannot commit this sin again… God help me, please…_

"I do," Mathias replied easily enough, moving to pin him to the soft mattress with his body. "My love for Elisabetha is unchanged…but your cruel God robbed me of her despite everything I have done in his service, and you are here with me now…"

Leon gasped as his former friend's hips began rocking against his own an instant before moist lips covered his own parted ones and his mouth was plundered thoroughly. Mathias' touch was familiar even after ten years; it was not much unlike being with Joachim, and he found himself responding involuntarily as his body quickly remembered the pleasure of the previous night. "Mathias, please do not… That…That is no reason. Please stop this," he pleaded, breaking the kiss and trying to escape. "Kill me even, but do not do this!"

The older man only leaned more heavily on him and moved his lips to trace kisses down his throat while his coat was unfastened and the girdle on his tunic was loosened for cool hands to slide underneath to caress bare skin. "No..? And these days I find myself wondering… Do you not think my dearest Elisabetha resembled you greatly?"

Leon bit back a moan as fingers began to toy with his nipples. "What… What are you saying..?" he asked breathlessly, writhing beneath the other in helpless arousal even as he continued trying to push the other away to no avail.

Skilled hands dropped to make short work of his pants. "Maybe… Just maybe… It was always you I sought and desired…even though I came to love her deeply… Was it only because she reminded me of you..?"

And then that cool mouth closed over his throbbing member, and Leon found himself crying out softly, back arching in response when a slick tongue skilfully swirled around it. His hands fisted in the folds of his former friend's clothing as that perfect combination of suction, tongue and teeth wrenched unwilling moans and cries from his lips. "Mathias…ahh!" he gasped. "No…"

Mathias smiled to himself upon hearing his name on the blond's lips. He caressed the sensitive area under his partner's sacs with his fingertips as he freed his mouth to speak, stilling the reflexive thrusting of lean hips with his other hand. "You are far more responsive than I expected, Leon… Has it been a long time?"

The baron's only response was an unintelligible sound of reluctant passion, and he kissed those sweat-slick muscular inner thighs languidly, inhaling deeply of a scent he knew well from years of fighting alongside his old friend, before reaching underneath to stroke the other's entrance experimentally, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure.

_-It is as I thought. More like too recently.-_

What too recently?

-He has known a man's touch, can you not see? That manwhore never could keep his hands off, especially in their circumstances.-

Mathias felt the green beast of jealousy awakening in his heart as he took the former knight's erection in his mouth once more to approving moans. _What are you talking about?_

_-My Childe. Who do you think brought him here? Your old friend here spared that nymphomaniac when he swept my castle, and it is probably no act that they are Master and Host. That stubborn rebel falls hard and fast for compassion and attention, and nothing turns him on quite like feeding. Practically begged me to touch him every single time.-_

The taste of precum in his mouth suddenly did not sit well with him, but he protested nonetheless. _No… Stop poisoning my mind… Leon would never…_

-And is he not willing enough now? Check his memories for yourself.-

No, it is despicable!

-He will not say; you will not ask. How else do you propose to find the truth, scholar?-

I… He faltered. He wanted to know. No, he needed to know. He wanted to believe in his former best friend, but neither could he deny that his doubts held water.

_-You need not look further than the last three days, most assuredly I can say to you.-_

The former strategist finally caved in to curiosity, and what he saw in the blond's mind possessed him with more rage and betrayal than he had ever known as jealousy reared its ugly head with a ferocious roar. _Only last night…_

The laughter in his head was triumphant and sinister. _-Do you still think me duplicitist poison?-_

From the tension in that well-chiselled frame, he knew Leon was close, but his own pleasure had long since been replaced with possessive wrath. _He should have been mine, first and only!_

-In a manner of speaking, it is not yet too late.-

What do you mean it is not too late?!

-He is as yet human and untainted. You can make him yours forever.-

Turn him? He would run for the sunrise to die rather than become a Nosferatu.

-Even so, he would have been yours. And there is hope yet… Underneath it all, his Master is a terribly selfish child who fears abandonment more than anything.-

There is no guarantee of that… And what would be the point if he died? He would just return to his cruel God and never truly be mine.

-Look at how easy it was to convince him to come with you. Your old friend is a compassionate man, and I am rarely wrong about my Childe. You only have this one chance, tactician. I think it worth the risk.-

Mathias took a moment to perpend the matter, and soon would have smirked had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. _Yes, I will make him my own for eternity…_

He tilted his head slightly, allowing a single fang to delicately pierce the vein that ran along the human's shaft. Leon came in his mouth with a loud cry from the intensity of the sensation, and he savoured the heavenly taste of victorious possession as blood mingled with semen on his palate. He swallowed every drop of the mixture as the blond rode out the remaining tremors of orgasm, and it was only as the haze of pleasure faded and he licked the tiny incision shut that Leon realized what he had done and leapt to his feet a little unsteadily.

"You… How could you!" Leon demanded, hurt and furious beyond coherent speech.

Mathias rose calmly. "I could ask the same of you, Leon. How could you give another what you had never even given me?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Need you ask? Of all atrocities… And only last night!!" The count bellowed as he telekinetically sent his former best friend flying into the granite wall, finally losing his temper.

"You have no right to call that an atrocity when you have just cursed me more gravely than the highest mortal sin, Mathias," Leon spat, wincing in pain as he fixed his clothes where he knelt on the floor by the wall.

"Right?!" the vampire echoed incredulously as he closed the distance between them, clearly irate beyond rational thought. "That slut has no right to claim that which belonged to me long before he even laid eyes on you!!"

Seizing his chance, Leon quickly snatched the chain hanging from the former strategist's neck and crushed the pendant as hard as he could against the granite wall behind him. The jewel cracked into pieces, but he sensed no change in the monster before him, saw no improvement to the crazed look in black eyes. Truly, his former friend was a demon now. A pregnant moment of silence passed between them before Dracula, as he now called himself, burst into maniacal laughter.

"Is that your final act of defiance, Leon? How pathetic…" He struggled as Mathias lifted him with a single hand before hurling him violently against the other wall. "Did you really think it would be that easy, that I would risk displaying my most prized possession so openly?"

He coughed weakly and spat the blood that filled his mouth out to the side, blinking to clear his blurring vision. "And yet, you are too paranoid not to carry it on your person… It is the ring, is it not?" he asked as he caught sight of an identical red jewel adorning the other's right hand.

"You underestimate me, Leon; you always have," the twisted scholar continued the tirade as if he had never spoken. "And you always were far too kind for your own good."

"It really was all a lie then?"

"Certainly, it is clear that I cannot kill you here, but you should know by now that my deepest wish for you has always been to share eternity with me, Leon."

Mathias probably hadn't heard a word he'd said in the last minute, so Leon raised his voice this time. "How many more people do you intend to hurt, Mathias?! How many more will you sacrifice like Sara?! Elisabetha would never have wanted this!" He nearly choked with emotion as everything he'd felt that fateful day ten years ago came rushing back to him, the wounds as fresh as the day they had been inflicted. "I do not want any of this…" he whispered. In reality, he had only stopped thinking about them; they had never truly healed.

It seemed as if he'd finally been heard for Mathias turned to face him at that, looking like he'd just been reminded of a minor detail. "Ah, Sara! If only I had gotten rid of that wench earlier, you might have been mine long ago. And to think you chose to save her instead of me! No matter now; she can no longer steal your attention away from me."

For a moment, all Leon could do was stare at the other in stunned horror. Then he cried, "You're mad, Mathias! Completely and utterly insane!" He rose to his feet, resolutely looking anywhere but at the vampire as angry tears welled up in his eyes. "I curse the day I met you, Mathias Cronqvist, and the folly that possessed me to have ever trusted you, not once but twice!!" he yelled heatedly and tore out of the room as swiftly as his legs would carry him.

Behind him, his enemy's sinister and condescending laugh continued to reverberate in the room. "Go, Leon! Go as far as you can! Someday, surely, you will return to me, my Childe!!"

A terrible urgency gripped Leon as he tore down the stairwell and corridor to the room he shared with Joachim, wiping the moisture from his eyes, and he called his friend's name sharply as he burst through the door, panting. They had to leave now; they had to go as far away from here as possible. He ran to the armoire to begin packing their clothes into their chest in a great hurry without pausing to explain. Mathias had well and truly lost his mind; there was no telling what a lunatic would do.

Joachim turned where he stood fastening his coat. "Leon! I was about to go find you…" His expression immediately grew grave as he took in the sight before him. "What happened?"

"Mathias," Leon answered simply, suppressing the tumultuous emotions that swirled painfully in his chest. It could wait. For now, they had to flee.

The name was explanation enough for the vampire, and he immediately rushed to help gather their belongings without another word. If Leon was in such a panicked frenzy, he probably had a valid reason. There would be time for questions later. First, they had to escape.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave me a review no matter what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	7. Indecent Obsession

_**Shinigami Yumi**_

presents

_**Moonlight Flower**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned CastleVania. I unfortunately don't, and I don't make money from writing this either.

**Summary:** In his fight with a certain silver-haired vampire, Leon chose to save his enemy from fading away. The two become unlikely friends, and Joachim takes Leon as his Host. The years pass as Leon continues to hunt the night with Joachim's aid while searching for Mathias. Meanwhile, Joachim finds himself wanting far more than he already has. JoachimLeon and MathiasLeon. Possible MathiasLeonJoachim later. Implied WalterJoachim. Yes, it's **YAOI**. You have been warned.

**A/N:** Sorry this update is late again. I've had a lot on my plate lately, and this chapter was really hard to write (the problem is that the next chapter is even harder x__x). Even now that I'm posting it, I still feel like it could somehow be better, that I'm simply not seeing a way to improve it, which certainly says something about the limits of my present ability as a writer. Still, I now leave that to you, the readers, to judge. Please tell me what you think, no matter what that is. I'm sure it'll help when I'm writing the next chapter. Also, I will readily admit that I haven't a clue how exactly sailors talked way back when, so I just really just tried my best, but anyone who'd like to help me with it should definitely comment and tell me what to change! Thank you so much in advance for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Indecent Obsession**

"I truly am the biggest fool of us all, am I not?"

Not knowing what to say, Joachim remained silent where he sat by Leon's side in their windowless cabin in the lower deck of the ship. They had fled the castle through a side exit without even bidding their hostess goodbye and quickly made for the port to board the first ship home. It wasn't until they had set sail that Leon showed the first signs of "illness" and told him everything that had transpired during his brief encounter with Mathias. It was their worst nightmare come true: Leon had been tainted and would soon be Mathias' Childe. Joachim wanted to be angry; he wanted to hurt Leon for his foolish compassion, but the rage wouldn't come. In any case, Leon was already beating himself up about it where he lay ailing on his bunk in soft light of a single white candle. His Host made another soft grunt of discomfort, and he reached out to tenderly pet threads of gold silk, offering what little comfort he could provide in their circumstances.

Finally, he said, "When we are far enough south that there are again daylight hours, you should go sit out in the sun. It will slow the taking of the curse."

Leon nodded, then asked, "What did he mean when he said I would surely return to him?"

Joachim sighed, turning away to avoid the other's gaze. "Instinct, a Childe's natural wish to be by his Sire's side. Moreover, he can will you to his side through the mental bond between Childe and Sire."

There was a long moment of silence as the blond took this in. At length, Leon spoke again. "I apologize, Joachim… You must…be terribly upset with me…"

At that, he whirled around to throw his arms around his hunter and lie atop him. "Yes… Yes, I am! I want to hurt you so badly…" he whispered brokenly. "But I cannot bring myself to… Why do you have to be so kind to everyone?!"

"I truly am sorry…"

He tightened his embrace. "I will not let you go to him. I cannot change the fact that he is your Sire, but I can weaken his hold on you, safeguard your mind from his venomous influence…"

A warm hand began to stroke his back comfortingly as the other shook his head. "It is alright… When we return, I… I will bid Helena and Gabriel farewell, then watch my final sunrise…"

He tensed. Even knowing that Leon would surely choose this path didn't make hearing the actual words any easier. "Are… Are you just going to give up?" he asked desperately.

The human sighed. "What is there to give up on, Joachim? I cannot live like this…" The other's mellow tenor began to take on a tone of mounting manic terror. "I cannot live by drinking the blood of others, Joachim! Even now, I can feel it…my blood beginning to run cold, my heartbeat slowing from its usual rhythm. God have mercy on my soul, Joachim, I am turning into a monster!!"

"So that really **is** what you think of me!" Joachim riposted accusingly, lifting his head to look squarely into blue eyes in challenge.

Leon's sorrowful expression transformed into one of shocked horror, and then became penitent, all in a flash. "No! No, that is not what I meant…" he denied contritely.

"Then what **do** you mean?"

"I…" he faltered, and at once, Joachim regretted his harshness.

"How can you claim that I am no monster and yet think of yourself as one when you are so much the better person?" he asked, more gently now.

The blond didn't answer, but when he leaned forward to rest his head on that warm chest once more, strong arms wrapped around him lovingly. It was true; Leon's heartbeat was slower than he remembered, and his body temperature had fallen slightly.

"Human, vampire or anything else, you can never be a monster, Leon. If you are a monster, then what am I? Worse, surely, and destined for eternal damnation…"

"Do not say that," his beloved chided softly.

"It is but the truth, Leon…"

"If that is so, then the Heavenly Father will have to make a whole new level of Hell just for Mathias," the hunter joked weakly with a derisive chuckle.

"For all you know, He already has. I reckon the devil himself will come to escort him someday," he returned with a small smile he barely felt.

Leon made an unintelligible sound of assent, but said nothing more, and Joachim held onto him more tightly as the waves rocked the boat as gently as a mother rocks her child's cradle. _Leon…_ he pleaded silently. _Go not where I cannot follow…_

* * *

Leon Belmont sat on the upper deck of the ship in the waning daylight with his legs dangling over the edge and his arms crossed on the railing, inhaling deeply of the sea spray. The sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship calmed his troubled heart despite his grim circumstances. The sun was already beginning to affect him; it hurt his eyes, gave him a headache and made him uncomfortable, causing him to break out in cold sweat. Joachim had told him to stop when it began to hurt his skin, and he feared that that day was close by, feared that he would not even make it back to see his wife and son again.

"Hey, lad, you're looking mighty pale there. Sure you're alright?" A gruff, drawling voice interrupted his reverie.

He turned to look up at its owner with a weak smile, wincing a little as a ray of sunlight caught his eye. The burly sailor's coppery red hair was tousled by the wind, and jade green eyes looked at him with concern out of a tanned and weathered face. Leon rose unsteadily to his feet; the seaman was slightly shorter than him with a potbelly that spoke of one too many nights spent in harbour taverns stretching his well-worn and slightly grimy white shirt taut.

"Yes, sir, I am fine… Just a little seasick, is all." _Looking pale, huh… A clear sign that this body is dying, surely… Heh…_

"Shouldn't you go lie in bed then?"

"The fresh air helps… Too stuffy down there."

"Well… Good to know it's not something…yer know…contagious," the seafarer said with a sheepish laugh, scratching his head awkwardly. "Me and the lads were getting kinda worried. Bad to be sick out here at sea."

The sea breeze picked up then, and Leon had to brush a few stray blond strands out of his eyes. "I understand," he replied with a tired smile.

"Say, don't see your friend around much," the other remarked casually.

"Oh, he's asleep. The endless night disrupted his schedule, and I probably keep him up with worrying that I would retch all over the cabin," he explained, embarrassed.

The sailor laughed at that. "Poor lad, that one, must be exhausted."

Leon merely smiled in silent agreement, feeling guilty. He'd uttered more lies in this single conversation than he had in all of the previous month. _God, help and forgive me… How can I possibly live this accursed existence of sin and duplicity? Save my soul, Father, and forsake me not though I fall inevitably into darkness,_ he prayed silently.

"Well, you'd best be taking care of yourself," the older man said, coming over to give him a friendly clap on the shoulder. "I must be getting back to my post ere the captain sees me gone."

In their proximity, Leon caught a distinctly metallic scent, mingled with the stench of dried sweat and cheap brandy, and felt suddenly thirsty; his throat was parched. He gasped, recognizing the Thirst for what it was, and staggered backwards hurriedly in horror. The very thought made him sick to the stomach, and he felt hot bile rising in his throat as nausea overcame him. Quickly leaning over the railing, he half-choked as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the sea below. He tasted blood amidst the remains of the dinner of biscuits, dried meat and sour oranges that Joachim had painstakingly made him eat for his own good, and was aghast to find that he liked it.

"Hey, you sure you're not ill? Seasickness won't have you throwing up blood, yer know."

Leon coughed several times before clearing his throat, and his voice was hoarse when he spoke. "If you recall, my friend and I… We were in a bit of a hurry when we came on board..?"

The seaman nodded warily.

"I got into a fight shortly before we left, and although the wounds have closed, I wager I still have some internal bleeding going on."

Suspicions temporarily assuaged, green eyes grew concerned again. "Well, you be careful then. Don't be dying on us here. These waters are treacherous enough without us having dead men on board."

Leon nodded, silently scoffing at the irony; if the ocean wasn't complaining about undead men on its waves, he doubted a few cadavers would bring the voyage any misfortune. Catching sight of the water skin hanging from the other's belt, he said, "Hey, before you go, mind if I had some of that water?" The man tossed the water skin to him, and he just barely caught it. He rinsed his mouth with the first gulp, spitting it out overboard, before taking a few sips, making sure the opening never touched his lips. "Thanks," he muttered as he replaced the cover and tossed the container back to the sailor.

The other caught it easily as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon and nodded his acknowledgement before walking away, leaving Leon gazing out at the stars reflected on the endless expanse of water alone, wallowing in his self-disgust as the clouds moved to reveal the crescent moon shining brightly in its silver glory in the darkening sky. Such was how Joachim found him when the silver-haired vampire came up to seek him out. Seeing that they were alone, he wrapped his arms around Leon's waist lovingly in greeting, pressing a tender kiss to a cooling temple, and was surprised when the blond immediately turned around to return the embrace and bury his face in his shoulder. He rubbed the former knight's back comfortingly, growing anxious when he felt moisture on his clothes.

"Leon..?"

It was a long time before the baron answered, ensconced as he was in his silent grief. "I… A man, one of the sailors, came by earlier to ask if I was alright." The hunter took a deep breath before continuing in a hushed anguished cry, "When he came closer, I could smell his blood, Joachim!" He looked up, his tear-stained face the picture of urgent terror. "And I… And I wanted to… Oh God…" He buried his face in Joachim's shoulder once more. "What am I to do, Joachim..? At this rate, I should let the sun purify me into ashes out here… I cannot see Helena and Gabriel like this; I am a danger to them," he murmured forlornly.

Not knowing how to respond to the other's despondent words, Joachim said instead, "Then you should be able to smell mine with how close we are."

There was a pause before Leon spoke with a bit of wonder. "Oh, is that what it is..?" He inhaled deeply. "You smell wonderful, Joachim, more so than usual."

He smiled, feeling flattered by his beloved's appreciation of his scent. "Well, the blood of other members of our species generally tastes the best to the Nosferatu," he reasoned quietly. "It also affords us the greatest nourishment and…ah…" The words were lost in a gasp as sharp fangs sank into his throat, and he tightened his hold on the blond as passion rose swiftly in his body. "Leon…" he moaned breathlessly, closing his eyes as he grew completely erect. "Oh…"

Abruptly, Leon pulled away sharply, flabbergasted and horrified upon realizing what he had been doing. "Oh God… Joachim, I did not…" His hand flew to cover his mouth in abject dismay, eyes wide with dread. "What have I… What am I… Oh God…" He took one step backwards after another slowly, sickened by what he had done, and turned to flee, but Joachim darted forward to catch him in his arms again desperately.

"No…" he pleaded in a whisper. "Do not run from me, Leon… Please…"

"Joachim, I… You shouldn't come so close… It makes me thirsty…"

"It is alright…"

"No! I have no wish to do something so terrible and inhuman!" the former Crusader cried, breaking free from the embrace and backing away swiftly.

Without the other's body to hold onto for support, Joachim fell to the wooden floor of the deck, his knees weak with desire. "No, please… Don't leave… Do not leave me alone…"

His dearest friend's plaintive supplication tore at Leon's heart, and he found himself returning to the vampire's side almost unconsciously. "I'm not… I am not leaving you; you know that," he murmured reassuringly. "I just…"

Strong arms wrapped around his legs to cling to him, and his eyes widened as his companion nuzzled his crotch wantonly. "Touch me, Leon… Please…" Joachim implored softly.

The heat of desire creeping into his loins felt comfortingly human, and he found himself reluctant to forego the illusory consolation. It struck him then how beautiful Joachim looked bathed in the moonlight, pale white skin almost aglow and silver hair almost iridescent, a sight he'd never been of the mind to appreciate before, and he gave in to temptation, falling to his knees to pull the other close. He would give his companion this final happiness before his death at the next sunrise.

"Take what little warmth is left in this body, Joachim," he whispered. "Comfort me one last time…" Many kisses were shared with fervour before he remembered where they were. "We should go inside," he breathed, rising and helping his lover to his feet.

He led them back to their cabin, not bothering to find themselves a source of light, and Joachim pressed him into the door to close it behind them, beside himself with lust as he set about removing Leon's clothes, trailing kisses downwards in exploration of each new bit of exposed flesh. Leon worked on the other's garments with equal urgency, and he pulled the vampire into a searing kiss the instant all their clothing lay in a heap of textile on the wooden floor, pressing their bare bodies together with frantic need. Somehow, they made it to one of the bunks in the tiny cabin and fell onto the thin mattress together, moving against each other in frenzied desperation, hands rough and hurried in their explorations as they moaned and gasped in the throes of shared passion.

Joachim reached down into the chest beside the bed to fumble for something, the bottle of oil he'd taken from Elune Lucienda's castle. It was not that he'd planned to do this, but the problem with hope was that, for him at least, it ran almost eternal, and he was glad for that bit of foresight now as he poured some of it out onto his hand. Using his telekinesis to cork the phial and return it to the chest, he drew himself up to kneel with his knees apart and tugged Leon up with him gently into the same position to kiss him. His head touched the low ceiling of the tiny cabin, but he paid it no heed as he reached between them to wrap his oily hand around Leon's erection, spreading the oil all over in a generous coating as his lover whimpered with every stroke.

He was pleasantly surprised when Leon's hand found his own painfully erect member and began to touch him experimentally, unable to help the moans that fell from his lips. Moving forward slightly so their hands and shafts were together, he guided the blond's hand, pressing against each other while stroking to create more of that delicious friction. Leon gasped at this newfound pleasure as they synchronized their movements into a quick rhythm and wrapped his free arm around him as their lips met again.

"Your…breathing…" Leon panted the words when they broke apart. "It never changes…"

Joachim smiled although he knew the other couldn't see him in the cabin's complete darkness. "Because I have no need to breathe," he explained, finding a nipple to tease with his free hand.

His hunter made a soft sound of pleasure. "Then why do you..?"

"I love how you smell," he murmured, leaning forward to nibble on an earlobe.

"Ah… Joachim, I—" A sharp cry of ecstasy truncated the sentence as Leon came in his hand, covering him with warm semen before leaning forward to rest against him.

He smelled blood, a sure sign of his Host's ebbing humanity, and hoped that Leon wouldn't notice. The baron's body temperature had fallen again, and the fangs and Thirst had already formed. He wound an arm around his lover, pressing a pointed ear to lukewarm flesh to hear a pulse that had slowed even further. It wouldn't be long now; they were running out of time. The thought filled him with urgency. Would it be tomorrow or the day after? He couldn't rightly tell, but he knew he was already losing his beloved, and he was afraid.

"Leon…"

The other wrapped both arms around him in a loving embrace. "What is it?"

"I…" he began, glad for the absence of light. "Don't… Go not where I cannot follow…"

There was a long pause before cooling hands reached up to cup his cheeks gently. "Are you crying?"

He didn't, couldn't, answer, but of course Leon could tell, so the words didn't really matter.

"Please…do not ask this of me," Leon pleaded softly, pained. "I cannot… I cannot exist this way…"

With his clean hand, he covered a hand on his cheek and squeezed lightly. "I don't want to be alone anymore," he whispered, a choked sob escaping his chest.

"Joachim…" His lover trailed off uncertainly, at a loss for how to respond, as they embraced tightly once more.

He shook his head. "I know… I am terribly selfish to be saying such things, am I not?"

Leon didn't answer, but his silence was consent enough.

"It is alright… Forget I said anything…"

The blond pulled back slightly to press their lips together once more, and he plundered his partner's mouth fervently, desperate to taste everything before it was gone. Reaching around with his oiled hand to prepare himself, Joachim hesitated momentarily, almost embarrassed at how he knew he would react to even his own touch there. Bracing himself, he stroked his entrance to cover it in the oil and trembled from the pleasure of the sensation, moaning deeply into the kiss. Leon ended it for air, and he leaned forward onto the former knight for support, feeling himself leak onto a warm thigh.

"Joachim, what are you..?" Leon groped blindly for a moment before finding his arm and following it down.

"Ah, Leon, wait…" he gasped out just an instant too late as callused fingertips found a puckered cleft, and the cry of pleasure that escaped him might have alerted the entire ship to their activities had he not thought to muffle it against his hunter's surprisingly soft skin.

"Oh… Did I..?"

"No, do it again." He slicked his lover's fingers with oil. "Please."

He moaned, entire body quaking from the intense pleasure of the sensation, as Leon complied. All the times he'd imagined how it would feel to have his Host's fingers there instead of his own could hardly measure up to the reality. It was almost too much; Leon's thigh was probably wet with precum by now, and he nuzzled his lover's chest, locating a pert nub in sparse blond curls to tease with teeth and tongue. Leon made a sound of approval, and he found the other's semi-rigid length, relishing the way it stiffened and engorged under his ministrations. Whether out of curiosity or instinct, the fingers caressing him began to move in a circular motion, tracing the outline of his entrance until the anticipation was unbearable.

"Oh… Please… Inside," he whispered hoarsely.

After a moment's wavering, the blond pressed a single digit in obediently, and Joachim was unusually glad for his biological inability to achieve orgasm independently in that instant, so extreme was the gratification that shook him that he would have been completely spent if he came right then, and he wanted so much more. Then, Leon moved the digit uncertainly in curious exploration, eliciting a wanton moan as his hips bucked and his back arched in response. Observing his reaction, his lover pressed a little harder into the place he had just unknowingly touched, and his lips parted in a silent cry as he threw his head back in that moment of unbridled passion, rutting against his hunter's groin unconsciously as Leon continued to rub that spot inside him. He was ashamed at the memory of reacting not very differently every time Walter had touched him in the same place before no matter how bad relations between them had deteriorated, but he could hardly help how intensely arousing he found the stimulation.

"Take me, Leon," he begged with desperate abandon. "I want you inside me…"

"How..?" the other began, confused.

Without waiting for the rest of the question, he moved, pulling Leon's finger out of him before pushing the baron back so he lay flat on the bunk. Then he positioned himself, guiding his lover's erection to his opening, and sheathed the rigid length in one quick motion that filled him with the sweet pain of unity. From Leon's cry of pleasure, he knew that his Host felt it as well. He had waited for this moment for far too long to wait any longer, so he started moving, lifting off to impale himself on the spear of passion again and again. Lost in an ecstasy beyond even his most fervent cries, his screams were silent as he rode his beloved with unmatched ardour, glad for how long he could make it last for himself. He felt Leon draw himself up to hug him with one arm as a wet mouth sucked hard on his left nipple and a hand wrapped around his leaking member to match his rhythm in milking it mercilessly, and he clung onto his beloved urgently, constricting the muscles of his passage to grip Leon more tightly in hopes of giving more pleasure. He was rewarded by a throaty moan as the blond turned his attention to the other nub. This was as close to heaven as he would ever get, surely, and despite his wish that it last eternally, he knew Leon would not last much longer.

"Leon…" he murmured, reaching down to touch his hunter's entrance as he lay back on the thin mattress, pulling Leon down to lie atop him. "Do you know…how it feels for me?"

Leon shook his head against his chest, too breathless to speak, as he wrapped his legs around that lean waist.

"I would like to show you…" he said, pressing in, careful not to cut sensitive flesh with his sharp nail.

He felt Leon wince in pain for a moment before he found his lover's sweet spot and began to massage it with varying pressure. Leon cried out sharply at the sensation, member twitching inside him, and began to reflexively thrust back and forth in response, taking him zealously without even realizing it, and he cried out immodestly, no longer of the mind to care if the rest of the world knew that Leon was making this sinful love to him. His own length twitched in Leon's warm hand, and he felt his own hips move involuntarily as his wet tip was thumbed roughly. It was too much; even he needed release desperately now, and when Leon's body shuddered with climax again, he did not hesitate to sink his fangs into the blond's throat and tremble as orgasm took him. In that instant where everything became nothing and nothing was everything in one, he pressed their minds together to enmesh in each other, forming the mental bond most Hosts formed with their Masters in the earliest days of their pact and relationship. Satisfied that they would always be a part of each other till the end, Joachim lay perfectly still as Leon collapsed atop him, all the strength gone from their completely spent and sated bodies.

_I know why this is a sin… It feels so good that all decent thought, all thought in fact, is blown from your mind._

In spite of himself, Joachim laughed at his lover's thoughts. _I love you, Leon,_ he told him mentally, letting the other feel his affection as he wrapped tired arms around him.

The blond stirred, and he felt surprise in his mind.

_Yes, we are communicating through thought._

Leon did not question this, settling back in his arms instead. For a long time, nothing was said, and even Leon's thoughts were aimless. And then, suddenly, Leon's thoughts drifted to the events of the past days again and all the painful feelings that came with it. Anger, bitterness, betrayal, disappointment, grief and self-revulsion rushed at him through their bond, and Joachim found himself crying the tears that Leon had never let fall as he was swept away in their flow. Guilt assailed him then for his own selfish fears. He'd never even considered how Leon must feel about having been turned into the creature he hated most by the man he'd once considered his best friend, unable to even see his own son properly one last time. All he had said and done in the aftermath was make his beloved feel worse by piling his own emotional baggage onto Leon's already heavy heart.

"Truly, Leon, I am sorry," he whispered, feeling utterly miserable in that instant.

_What..?_

I just realized how terribly selfish I have been all this time. Forgive me, Leon.

"Why are you in tears again?"

"Why are you not?" he riposted quietly.

It took Leon a long moment of confusion to realize that he had sensed his thoughts. "Oh…" _I have long since tired of it; I think ten years is enough time to spend wallowing in misery for anyone._

Joachim scoffed softly in self-deprecation. _I have no right to claim that I love you, do I? Everything that I have done… In all these ten years, I have forced you to be strong for us both, never giving much thought to your feelings. Every seemingly selfless thing I have done, I only did to keep you by my side. I do not deserve your love, and yet, desperately, I cling on to it, finding all means possible to keep you with me. Even now, I cannot be certain that I am not trying to guilt-trip you into staying by telling you all this… I am a terrible person, am I not?_

"Joachim, what are you saying?"

He shook his head. "It is alright. Pay me no mind. I am making us both miserable."

"Joachim… Surely you do not think…" Leon's rich tenor trailed off, but his thoughts continued. _If you have never seen me grieving in the last ten years, Joachim, it is because I really was happy whenever we were together. It has nothing to do with trying to be strong or anything that noble. I am not ashamed to cry before you because you know my reasons, and I know it would not lessen me in your eyes, so why would you think that you have forced me to do anything? If everything you have done has been to keep me with you, then you have certainly thought much about my feelings. How else would you succeed? Rightly you say that you are making us both miserable and for no reason at all!_

He reached up to pet soft blond hair tenderly. _Your kindness chafes me with the knowledge that I will soon be bereft of it._

Leon buried his face in the crook of his neck. _I am sorry._

You have no cause to be apologizing to me.

Were it not for my trusting folly, we could have spent a lifetime together.

Just hearing that wish in your heart for someone like me is happiness enough…and it is really not your fault that he has lost all honour.

Not merely honour, Joachim, he has lost his mind! Leon shuddered in horror. _Mathias has gone mad, completely! Oh God, the things he said! To think he has even construed his love for his dearest Elisabetha to possibly have been because she reminded him of me! How terrible, when he surely once loved her with all his heart!_

Having that bastard's voice in your head would do that to you.

Huh?

Walter. He has had ten years to poison your old friend's thoughts with his mind games. I daresay it would be a miracle were he not driven insane by now.

Is he not dead?

If you recall, your former friend used the Crimson Stone to imprison his soul as a source of power. To use it as a power source, one must have a connection to the Stone and thus the soul trapped within it.

So you are saying that Mathias' madness may be his fault? Joachim sensed Leon's sudden hope.

He sighed. _I am only saying it is a likely possibility. Who knows the mind of a madman?_

Leon seemed somewhat disappointed at this, and Joachim felt a little jealousy creeping into his heart at how much the blond still cared for his former best friend despite everything that monster had done to him.

_A madman I no longer have the power to stop… I never wanted to burden my descendants with this fate, but it appears that I am now deprived of a choice._

In truth, Joachim could think of an alternative way to possibly defeat Mathias, but it was a despicable path, and he was loathe to even suggest that Leon walk it. Besides, it was not a definite win, although considering the false vampire's sexual interest in Leon, he would wager that it had a fairly high probability of success. Yet, even now, he could not be certain he was not just giving Leon hope to keep his beloved by his side for a life of sexual gratification. The very idea filled him with self-disgust; he felt sickeningly selfish, and it almost nauseated him to think that Walter may have been right about him all those years ago.

Fingers carded gently through his hair, interrupting his reverie of self-abhorrence. _What are you thinking of?_

He hesitated. _A way to defeat him,_ he admitted at last.

_Is there?_ Leon asked, interest piqued.

_Perhaps,_ he answered reluctantly. It was something he hated himself for even thinking of, let alone proposing, but neither did he want to lie to his hunter.

_Let us hear it then._

I…I am loathe to speak of something so despicable.

After what he has done, I doubt he is deserving of honourable treatment.

No, it is a terrible thing for you to do…

Leon grew hesitant now. _What is it..?_

Joachim sighed again. _Become an incubus and use his lust for you as a weapon against him,_ he confessed finally. _Weaken him by draining his energy in order to destroy him._

Thankfully, Leon seemed disturbed by the thought. Then, suddenly, to Joachim's horror, he sensed the blond seriously considering the idea. "Let me think about it," Leon murmured.

"No!" he cried, a little more sharply than he'd intended. "I…" _I would sooner lose you to the sunrise, surely…_

"Hush," the former Crusader whispered. "It's a terrible idea, I know. Just…let me think about it. I have perhaps a day yet."

Joachim opened his mouth to protest but, knowing the implications of his beloved's deliberation, could not find the resolve to stop the other. He simply held on to the blond more tightly and closed his eyes against the self-loathing stirring in his heart. Walter was right. He was little more than a selfish child. He should be trying to persuade Leon against this terrible idea he should never even have thought up, but no, he was letting the part of himself that wanted Leon by his side always win his mental argument. It was truly despicable. He…couldn't do this; he had to try, even if it hurt. Fighting down the pain of impending loss, he tried again.

"Leon…"

He sighed. His hunter had drifted to sleep while he had been wallowing in his self-hatred, exhausted both from the events of the previous days and their newly completed activities. He couldn't possibly allow Leon to do this. It was an angel he loved, and even if it meant giving up what they had, he could not make his angel fall. Not for his sake; he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Promising himself he would try when they awoke despite his heart's protests, Joachim closed his eyes and allowed himself to follow his lover into the temporary pleasant oblivion of slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave me a review no matter what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	8. The Cross

**_Shinigami Yumi_**

_presents_

_**Moonlight Flower**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this took forever, and I'm sorry it's also a bit shorter than the average length of the chapters in this fic. The truth is the first time I wrote it, it was twice as long and six times as bad, so I scrapped it and rewrote it. Hated 75% of it, rewrote it again. Hence the long wait. I've finally managed to write something that I don't detest within 24 hours of completion, but please tell me what you think. If you find any mistakes or typos, please let me know, and I'll edit them out as soon as I can. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Cross ~Moonlight Lover~**

"What have you made me do, Walter?" Mathias murmured the question with mixed remorse and resignation as he looked at himself in a mirror back in his castle.

He had left the Ball the day after Leon fled, already weary of the crowd and festivities, and was now back in his castle several days later, gazing at his reflection in a mirror he had enchanted to show even that which was unseen. In it, he could not only see his changed appearance with the somewhat dry deathly pale skin, bloodshot eyes and blood red lips, but also Walter's soul materializing from the ring on his left index finger and the dimming light of his own soul. He was already losing what little was left of his humanity, doing things he'd never even imagined himself doing before. Sometimes, he would think of the past, and the memories would seem distant and hazy; sometimes, he would remember the events, but he didn't think the feelings he'd associated with them were right anymore. Or were they? He was beginning to have trouble telling things apart in his mind. His judgement was failing him. He was losing his sanity. And he could not help but think that he'd lost Leon as well after the stunt he had pulled in Elune Lucienda's castle.

Leon probably hated him now, truly. He sighed. The blond was probably going to watch his last sunrise as soon as the turning was complete and return to his cruel God. His honourable and compassionate Leon could never bear to kill for as self-indulgent a reason as personal survival. Even in the Crusades, he had fought only to reclaim the Holy Land of Jerusalem from heathens and quest for the Holy Grail, a just cause he truly believed in. Even so, he often secretly questioned the church's definition of "heathens." When the battle was not commanded by the church, he simply fought to defend his comrades in the company. And in his battle against Walter, he had fought so valiantly only to save Sara. Such was the best friend he knew; Leon always needed a strong exogenous reason to fight and kill. He would never take a life purely for his own sake. His Leon was as kind-hearted and selfless as humans came; he would much rather die.

Mathias wrung his hands in despair as he turned away from the magical looking glass, turning instead to inspect the four suits of armour arrayed in a row before the rich tapestry of a large blue lion hanging on the wall. Absently, he noted that some parts of the first one needed polishing. The second one seemed fine, but the third one needed oiling for its joints no longer moved as smoothly as they did when he acquired it. The last one, to the far right and closest to the luxurious large canopy bed he slept in when he tired of resting in a coffin, was his favourite. It was almost an exact replica of the one Leon had worn during their time together in the Crusades, and as such, it had a special significance to him. The matching sword it came with needed sharpening. He sighed unhappily, his fingers ghosting over the cold links of chainmail. In his mad possessive fury, he had done something terribly foolish, and it would cost him. Leon was dear to him; that much was no lie. Yet, he had hurt Leon again, more gravely than the last time. What was he doing? No, it wasn't him. It couldn't be. Walter had been warping his mind with his poisonous thoughts, and much to his dismay, he was beginning to believe him.

_So you're blaming me now, tactician?_ the redhead asked indifferently.

_You pressured me into looking,_ he replied accusingly.

_I merely told you the truth that you so needed to confirm._

_How could I so easily believe such unlikely accusations against my dearest friend?_

_How could you so easily blame me for your own possessive jealousy and rage?_ Walter riposted.

Mathias threw his fist at the stone wall in frustration, barely noticing the swiftly healing injury it incurred upon his white hand. _I should never have looked into his mind._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ghostly figure of his demon sniggering at him even as the mocking laughter resounded in his mind. _That one who has spent his lifetime seeking out answers should be so despaired by the knowledge he has found as to wish it away. Such charming irony,_ the vampire's soul proclaimed with mirthful grandiose scorn.

_Say no more, demon,_ he commanded, flinging himself face down upon the viridian and black silk sheets and covers of the bed. _I would have the silence of my mind for some time._

_Or what?_ the voice challenged spitefully even as its owner acquiesced and its presence faded.

Mathias gave no answer, of course. Walter and he had barely been civil in physical life; they had been little more than business contacts in a hidden world of dying arts. One was the current head of a wealthy noble family of a long line of alchemists who outwardly pledged allegiance to the church and helped fund some of its holy wars even as they covertly handed down their forbidden secrets from one generation to the next and made the bulk of their wealth from unidentified clients who came for their services in the dead of night. The other was one of these clients. It was from the Cronqvists that Walter acquired the Ebony Stone shortly after they, like all alchemists of significant mastery, had sought to create the Philosopher's Stone and, again like all their peers and predecessors, failed, ending up instead with the Ebony and Crimson Stones.

The Ebony Stone they sold for the highest price they could, useless as it was to humans in its limited functionality; Walter had been the highest bidder, and it was thus that Eternal Night began in his forest centuries ago. The Crimson Stone they kept and passed down in secret as a valuable security measure to guard against their more often than not dangerous clients, prized as it was for its power to wrench the souls of the unsuspecting from their bodies and imprison them within its sparkling crimson depths aside from its other more practical uses. Walter and Mathias had never associated for anything more than business transactions, and after he'd used Walter to obtain his current life and power, there was palpable bitterness and discord between them, naturally.

Yet, now bound inexorably to each other, they had had no choice but to learn to coexist, and such was their oft capricious relationship now, as malicious as it was honest, as indulgent as it was apathetic. In their mutual hatred, they found companionship; in their shared resentment of loss, they found understanding; and in their united duality, they shared something that could just barely be described as a parsimonious, contemptuous, affection, wherein they spurned each other about as often as they accepted each other or more. Just as Walter swung between spiteful amusement and cold antipathy, so did Mathias himself vary between angry rejection and scheming relish. Theirs was a complex bond and one they grudgingly depended on equally.

Mathias sighed as he buried his face in a soft pillow, inhaling the muddled scent of various bird feathers as his thoughts once again strayed towards Leon. Even if Leon did not immediately run for the sun to die, the blond would never come to him. He groaned softly in frustration. Perhaps there was some way for him to make Leon return to his side that he had yet to think of. Too tired in mind and spirit to wait for the sunrise, he telekinetically drew the thick opaque curtains shut and closed his eyes to rest, allowing his consciousness to leave his body earlier.

* * *

Leon came to sprawled on a bed of lilies. A slight breeze blew, caressing his bare skin with its ghostly touch as gently as he chafed the closest snowy petals with his fingertips. In the silence, he heard only the steady sound of his breathing and the rustling of the grass and flowers. Knowing he was dreaming, he sat up to look around, but all he could see was an endless expanse of lilies all around. The wind picked up, blowing white petals into the air. As they swirled around him, a flash of red caught him out of the corner of his eye, and he turned. It was a butterfly, bright crimson and gold, flying against the wind effortlessly, like something not quite a part of the dream's reality. This thought compelled him to rise and follow it. As if seeking to hinder him, the wind blew more strongly as he moved towards the fluttering glow, and the petals sought to obfuscate his vision.

Suddenly, he felt the grassy ground beneath his feet give way to water and he was sinking. The water was cold. It felt so real, and a current was pulling him down. He tried to reach for the edge of ground he had been standing on earlier, but it was gone, and he couldn't breathe. The butterfly was in front of him now, but it was a butterfly no longer. Instead, it was slowly coalescing into a ring, a very familiar ring. He reached for it, but just before his fingers could wrap around it, cold arms pulled him backwards and soft lips abruptly covered his own. The other breathed much needed air into his lungs an instant before everything changed in a whirl too quickly for him to register, and he found himself standing, bewildered, in a clearing in a forest.

Before him lay Mathias, writhing in the vice-like coils of an enormous red snake. His breaths were quick and shallow, and he let out a strangled cry that seemed at once anguished and wanton as the serpent hissed in his ear. Leon stared at the sight, wondering if he should simply leave or try to help Mathias, but soon realized he was already looking around for some manner of weapon. He found a long branch nearby that would suffice as a staff. It would have to do. He moved slowly towards it, but the snake immediately noticed and turned its attention upon him, rearing its head with a loud hiss and disentangling itself from its current prey.

Swiftly, he picked up the branch and faced it as it moved towards him, poised to strike. He needed a plan, and quickly. The snake darted forwards, and he leaped back out of reach. Escape seemed like the wisest idea, but it wouldn't solve the problem at hand. Just then, as his foe slid forward to strike again, a luminescent figure charged into it from his right, and he recognized the incoming creature from the old tales of legend as a unicorn. Whatever the reason for its coming, it was the distraction he needed, and he dropped the branch as he rushed to Mathias's side. His former friend said his name in what seemed almost a moan as he helped the other up wordlessly and led him away from the clearing as quickly as possible, only turning once for a final glance at the silver steed now mired in battle with the massive snake.

Leon ran, half-leading and half-dragging Mathias behind him, through the gloomy willow forest, never saying a word or looking back. He didn't know how long he kept moving before they arrived at a lake fed by a small stream, and he waded into the cool water to refresh himself, pulling Mathias with him. Finally releasing his hold on the other man, he swam out towards the centre of the lagoon and back, fully immersing himself in the fresh water. When he returned, Mathias was still standing there, gazing at him with an unfathomable look in his eyes.

"Why do you save me, Leon?"

Leon didn't answer, couldn't. There hadn't been a rational answer when he'd considered it the first time, and he still couldn't find one.

Mathias didn't wait for one either. "Why do you save me now, Leon?" he amended the question. "After you abandoned me all those years ago?"

This made Leon look up. "W-What…"

"Why now, Leon? Why?"

"What are you saying, Mathias?" he cried in horror, moving closer to grab his former friend's arms. "When…When have I ever abandoned you in a moment of need?"

"And did you not leave me when I needed you most at my side, as I lay in bed sickening with grief? Did you not choose another over me, Leon?" the older man pressed without missing a beat, not even flinching at the tight grip on his arms.

Realization dawned, and Leon stared at the alchemist in shock. "Y-you had Sara abducted as a test?!"

"No, it is true I wanted her eliminated before she stole you from me permanently. Had you chosen as I'd hoped, none of this would have come to pass."

Leon's arms fell to his side as he sank to his knees in anguish. "How could you, Mathias? There was no way I could have not at least tried to save her. Had I not gone to her rescue, she would have perished for certain. You, I thought you would still be there when we returned! Mathias, why could you not have just told me, could you not have simply asked?"

"And never know if your heart was true or if all you bore me was pity?" Mathias reached down to tilt the blond's face up. Water dripped down that angelic face onto his fingers, and it was warm. "No, I could never be satisfied with that uncertainty, not with you, when you were all I had left and perhaps all I had ever wanted."

The former knight reached up to take that hand in his own. "Don't say that," he pleaded. "What has warped it all for you? You loved her, surely as the sun rose in the eastern horizon."

"I did, I did. Most assuredly, I did. Yet, in those final days, I could no longer see, whether it was her I saw in you or if I saw you in her." Leon heard, more than saw, Mathias circle him slowly. "And as the answers blurred, I came to care no longer. What did it matter, if I at least had you by my side?" Strong arms slid around his torso to pull him tightly against a body that should no longer be so warm. "But she was taking you from me." The tactician was whispering in his ear now, insidious yet seductive. "She was taking you from me as I watched helplessly, and in my despair, I saw!" The arms around him tightened possessively with the emphasis, cleaved to his flesh like chains in a prison, and he gasped in pain. "This plan came to me like a dream." The other's voice was taking on that familiar edge now, crazed and desperate. "I would have you, or I would have my vengeance. It was perfect!" Nails grazed his skin as a hand slid up to his throat to tilt his head back as far as it could go. "And so flawlessly executed by you, my love…" The words had fallen into a whisper again. "Yet I am disappointed in you, Leon. What did you see in her that has captured your heart so? Was it not I who stood at your side against all hope? Was it not I who comforted you in those dusty, bloodstained days beneath the desert sun? What has she done to surpass me, Leon? Tell me, tell me, tell me…" A desperate, pleading, broken whisper that trailed off dismally.

And Leon knew not what to say. He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came.

Then, abruptly, Mathias chuckled.

"Mathias..?" he called tentatively.

The chuckle only grew into thunderous laughter, maniacal and disdainful. "You foolish humans, driving each other mad over that transient sentiment you call love."

Cold red eyes turned upon him, and Leon felt bile rising in his throat with hatred and disgust. There was no way he could fail to recognize that arrogant, pitiless gaze. "Walter," he snarled, even as his former friend's jet black curls turned blood red.

The vampire only laughed mockingly again. "To think you still contemplate saving that piteous man from the depths to which he has fallen, oh shining white knight. Ah, but of course, your delusions of honour and nobility would drive you even to rescue my selfish needy Childe."

"You are in no position to criticize Joachim."

The fingers around his throat tightened just short of crushing his windpipe. "You, golden hunter, are in no position to be speaking."

Between choking in gasps of air, Leon tried to speak, but barely managed an angry hiss.

"Oh, it seems you are quite adamant. Very well, in light of your having defeated me once, I will recognize your being a rank above the rest of your kind and give you the time of day." Walter loosened his grip slightly. "Speak then, and do not waste it."

"How dare you take his form to trick me?!"

"Trick you?" The redhead echoed incredulously. "Please! I could never have devised anything as…banal as his little love speech to you even as a human youth several millennia ago. That was most certainly your old friend, even if the boundaries between us are slowly blurring."

That gave pause to the former baron's fury. "Blurring?"

"Oh, of course, you would have not a clue. Shocking, since he knows this not either. Has it never occurred to you to wonder why it is that Death itself serves the Crimson Stone's wielder?"

It had not, but Leon had never known anything about the secret arts anyway. He was a Crusader, not a sorcerer.

Walter did not wait. "That Stone is a key to the threads that bind all souls. Your precious strategist has as yet exploited but one of its many uses and that is capturing my soul to gain my powers. And yet, our vampiric nature, as you must know by now, is physical, tied to our blood. So how do you think the Stone could endow him with vampirism?"

"How?" Leon asked, curiosity temporarily getting the better of his other emotions.

The vampire heaved a longsuffering sigh. "You wear my patience thin with your inability to think, Sir Belmont. The stone is fusing me with his body, melding my soul into his flesh and blood to turn human to vampire. With time, there will no longer be he and I, only one combined being of us, the one he has named Dracula." Walter smirked coldly. "Still, I suppose I should thank you. I was discontent, about to lose myself to some lowly scholar who has yet to even perfect his arts, but no. In his despair, his soul weakens, and now the fusion draws him into me. Soon, it is I who shall prevail over that second rate alchemist's mind, body and soul." He laughed, triumphant.

"You will not! I will never let you!" Leon cried angrily, reaching up to try to pry the redhead's fingers from his neck.

Walter only laughed more, mocking his useless struggles. "You fool, what can you do now? You were too late years ago when you stepped into my castle, and you are too late now." In a quick motion, he plunged the blond into the lake, holding him underwater by his grip on the former knight's throat. "Go, hunter, go! Grasp at your futilities and despair!"

Leon instinctively inhaled, but only water filled his lungs, and he choked down more helplessly, psychotic laughter ringing in his ears somehow, even as everything began to fade…

* * *

Leon sat bolt upright, drawing air into his lungs in a long, desperate gasp.

He choked on the stale air.

It was dark. Where was he?

He panted, still breathless.

The dank smell of seawater, sweat and sickness pervaded his senses.

Cool fingers touched his arm, and he jumped, head bumping against the low wooden ceiling.

"Leon?"

That voice.

Of course. They were still at sea.

He took a deep breath despite the less than pleasant odour.

"Are you all right?" Joachim sat up beside him, velvety baritone sweet with concern, his fresh yet musky scent a refuge from the cabin's stench.

"Yes," he said steadily. "Yes, I'm fine."

Cool arms wrapped around him soothingly and pulled him back down to the small bunk they somehow shared without falling off. And as he calmed, he remembered. He remembered how his heart had barely raced in his moment of terror, how forlorn Mathias had sounded, how Walter had laughed at them both. This had to end. Dracula must never be born.

"We must go," he said.

"I know. I saw," Joachim answered quietly.

"You are unhappy," Leon observed, sensing the jumble of feelings across their mental bond.

"Of course I am," the other whispered hoarsely, claw-like nails digging into skin. "After all that he has done, you still love him."

"I…"

"Would you deny it?"

"No, but it is not the same feeling."

"Stop deceiving yourself, Leon. I can sense the emotion in all your thoughts and memories of him. Even if you never lay with him, you have always loved him the same way you did Lady Trantoul and… And the same way you do me." The last was said with mixed hope and relief.

Leon only pressed a kiss to Joachim's temple tenderly in reassurance, finding no appropriate words to say in response. Perhaps that was veracious, but how he loved Mathias was not as important as the fact that he truly and still did. More importantly, however, Mathias had to be stopped, no matter the sacrifices on their part. "Joachim, we cannot allow Dracula to be created. The idea you spoke of before. How is it done?"

The vampire turned away. "Ask no further, Leon. It is a terrible thing." He should never have even thought of it, much less suggested it aloud, and he almost regretted it.

"Just tell me. How is it done? Joachim, please."

Joachim sighed resignedly, switching to telepathic speech because he could not bring himself to say the words aloud. He never could deny Leon anything, especially not when the former knight was using that tone. _The easiest way, of course is to have a succubus or an incubus turn you. The other way, now that the first is a foregone option, is to use the method Walter used to change her._

"You speak of the guardian of the Ghostly Theatre?"

_Yes. He…had sex with her, so much of it that her changing body adapted to the constant influx of sexual energy and grew dependent on it._ The distaste that emanated from his lover was to be expected. "Leon, you must not. Change your mind ere it is too late," he pleaded again, voice strained with his own mixed feelings. The way of the incubi would destroy his lover, he knew. He wanted Leon by his side, but the thought of the other's despair was almost too much to bear.

"So be it," Leon said finally, after only a moment's hesitation.

"Leon…"

"A generation's problems should end with it. I refuse to curse my descendants with this burden if there is any way I can spare them this terrible fate. Please understand. I must do this. It is… It is the only way left to me to be a father."

Joachim sighed again, more drawn out than the last. What could he say to that? Whether or not the dream had been merely a dream, or even if Walter had lied in the specifics, Dracula would always be a problem, and Leon had too many reasons not to abide that willingly. He had learned over the years to recognize the determination he now sensed in his lover. There was little, if anything at all, that could change the blond's mind now, least of all his half-hearted dissuasion.

Leon took his hand solemnly and pressed their foreheads together to whisper, his cooling breath ghosting over cold skin in a haunting reminder of their loss. "Joachim Armster, I know not how long this journey will be, but will you see to it that no blood but yours ever passes my lips, that we bring no harm or misfortune to any human along this dark path?"

The vampire closed blue-gray eyes against reality. "Forever," he breathed. "As long as it takes. I would promise you anything. Yes." And the elation that rose in his still heart as Leon kissed him deeply sickened him to his very soul.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and if you do, for taking the time to review! 3


End file.
